Silent Words
by leavingDress92
Summary: As Lady in Waiting to the queen of Vegetasei, will Bulma and Vegeta go along as the Queen planned for them? Or will the haughty prince cause the Empire's demise and ruin his chances with Bulma?
1. Chapter 1

_She was on her knees in the darkness. She looked up and saw him. Those eyes, those dark eyes. She searched in them, pleading for mercy. The eyes narrowed as a ki ball formed and flew past her shoulder. The energy singed her shoulder and she yelped in pain. _

Bulma sat up quickly and looked around her room. Even though the lights were out, the red dawn of Vegetasei shown through the black out curtains. She pulled the lush royal blue blankets over her bare shoulders. She rubbed her hand across her shoulder where she dreamed she was hit by the ki flare. The scar was long healed now, but the nightmare still remained.

She lay back down and turned on her side. The royal crest of the Saiyan family above the fireplace glistened from the stray beams of the sunrise. Bulma marveled at its mystery and majestic appearance. She inhaled the scent of food floating through the air as the servants were preparing breakfast in the royal dining hall.

This was her home now, Bulma was a lady in waiting for the Saiyan queen and was the most favored of the royal family. At the age of eight, she was rendered unconscious due to an attack on her home planet. Luckily the Saiyans took mercy on the young girl. Their sergeant, Nappa, noticed her beauty and superior class and decided to return her back to the royals.

_The young girl trembled and kept her head low as the King and Queen looked down at her from their thrones. "She is a little young, Nappa." The King eyed his sergeant. "I know, only eight years old. She comes from a royal Earth family and has been brought up well." _

_This sparked the Queen's interest, noticing the remnants of Bulma's elegant blue dress she knew this was a child of a superior class. _

_"She is too fragile and too young for the royal harem, Nappa. I suggest you rid of her immediately like you should have done on Earth." The King quickly stood and exited abruptly, his red cape flapping behind him with each massive stride. _

_The Queen held up her hand, stopping Nappa from advancing on the girl. "Our King may not see an immediate use for this young one, but I will take her under my care. She will be of my service when she turns of age. For now, she will take lessons with my son, your Prince, and learn of our culture. _

_Bulma's face shot up towards the Queen, whom welcomed her with a soft smile. "Are you sure about this, my Queen?" Nappa questioned. The Queen narrowed her eyes at him, "You have become too comfortable, Nappa. Never question my judgment." _

_"My apologies, your Majesty." He bowed quickly, leaving Bulma and the Queen alone in the throne room._

Ten years later, Bulma was now eighteen and been a lady of the queen for two years now. Bulma yawned and lifted herself from her bed. Not a day goes by that she wasn't grateful for Nappa's judgment and the Queen's generosity. Bulma worked her ass off to show her gratitude every day.

Bulma's personal servant interrupted her daydreams about how she came to Vegetasei. "Miss Bulma, are you ready for your morning dress?"

Bulma smiled at her lady and nodded.

"ChiChi, what are the plans for today?"

ChiChi hummed as she laced up Bulma's petticoat. "Well, the King and Queen are meeting with delegates this morning from the Cold Empire." Bulma nodded, her stomach sinking a little. There has been talk about the Prince serving the Cold Empire to ready himself to be a King, but mostly to learn their weaknesses so the Saiyans can take them down. This is all what the Queen has informed Bulma. "Then this afternoon is a luncheon with suitors for his majesty, the Prince."

"Joy." Bulma said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"The Queen has sent a special dress for you to wear, my lady." ChiChi finished tying the petticoat before running into Bulma's closet and picking out her morning dress. Bulma raised an eyebrow towards the closet. "Why?" Bulma asked, confused why she had a special outfit for this afternoon. The most Bulma would do at this luncheon is entertain the Queen and take notes on the candidates for queen. "It is not my duty to question the Queen, my lady."

ChiChi reappeared from the closet with a pale blue dress. The Queen's seamstress loved dressing Bulma in blues because of her hair and eyes. Bulma smiled at the dress, this was one of the newer additions to her wardrobe. It covered her ankles and cascaded the floor with each step. The skirt was loose and flowed over her hips and gathered at her waist. The corset top had a sweat-heart neckline with sleeves that covered her shoulders. The three quarter length sleeves flared at her elbows giving a fairy-tale look to the dress. The dress was endowed with lace around the sleeves and had a matching sash around the waist, gathered in the back with an elegant bow.

ChiChi carefully slipped the dress over Bulma's head and straightened out its long skirt. Pleased with how the sash was tied, she led Bulma to the vanity. She curled Bulma's hair in loose ringlets and began pining them on top of her head while Bulma applied light mascara. She did not need much because her complexion was near flawless.

"Finished!" ChiChi exclaimed twenty minutes later. Bulma gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled to her friend. "Thanks ChiChi!"

"See you this afternoon, Bulma." ChiChi winked at Bulma and placed her hand on her very pregnant belly. Bulma smiled at the motherly touch ChiChi gave her unborn child.  
"Is Kakarrot excited?" Bulma asked, motioning towards the belly. ChiChi rubbed her tummy again, "I believe so, but the Prince has kept him busy training. I only see him at night mostly." ChiChi frowned, evident she missed her husband.

Bulma nodded, "I'm sorry about the Prince, as of late he has been very…. Preoccupied." Bulma rolled her eyes, remembering that she will be in his presence for a whole afternoon.

ChiChi bowed to her lady before dismissing herself to see about her other chores and Bulma headed to the royal dining room.

Bulma waited outside the royal quarters for her Queen before finishing her walk to the dining hall. Bulma leaned against the wall and drifted off in her own thoughts when she heard someone clear his throat.

"Woman." Bulma looked up to see Vegeta's eyes narrow at her.

"My Prince." Bulma nodded her head and curtsied. Before she could back away, Vegeta grabbed the back of her neck and forced her down to her knees quickly. She turned her face so that she wasn't eye to eye with his crotch, but that didn't stop him from rubbing his half bulged member against her cheek.

"That's a better position for you, _human._" He spat at her before releasing hold of her neck and heading towards the dining room.

Bulma quickly stood up and straightened out her dress as she heard movement behind the door of the royal chamber. As the door opened she quickly blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

Bulma curtsied low as the royal couple emerged. The King looked flushed, but still regal as ever. The queen had a light blush on her well-constructed cheekbones. Bulma knew of their healthy private life, but was still embarrassed as she greeted the two. The King's hand rested low on the Queen's back as he kissed her on the neck before parting.

"Have you seen my son, Lady Bulma?" The Queen looked deep into her eyes, she could smell the Prince on Bulma. "He is in the dining hall, your majesty." The Queen smiled and grabbed Bulma's arm and continued to walk.

"This afternoon we are having a royal luncheon, the King has called in many fine Saiyan ladies as possible heiresses to the throne." The Queen's eyes glinted as she looked at her favorite lady in waiting. "It is our job to find something wrong with each of them, Bulma. I do not want any of those _whores _to get in the way of my chosen one." Bulma didn't let the squeeze on her arm go unnoticed. "I will do my best, but no promises. I am sure these are fine ladies, my Queen."

The Queen stopped Bulma before entering in the royal dining room. "You do not understand my lady, I expect the best for my son." Bulma waited for the Queen to fully turn her back before rolling her eyes.

_How can such scum come from someone so kind? _

As the two emerged into the room, King Vegeta and the Prince both rose in respect to the two ladies.

The Queen took her seat to the right of the King and Vegeta was to his left. Bulma sat on the Queen's left, across from Vegeta. Bulma jumped when she felt a booted foot run its way up her leg. Bulma looked across at Vegeta, who was enamored with her chest.

Bulma dropped her fork, allowing it to make a large crash, causing everyone's attention to divert. "My apologies."

"That's why humans shouldn't have such high rankings, Mother." Vegeta hissed. Bulma glared at the Prince, she was sick of his sexual harassment and racism towards her. "Vegeta, apologize to lady Bulma." The King roared, though he voted for Bulma's death a decade ago, he highly respected her now because of her loyalty and servitude to his mate.

Vegeta glared at Bulma and muffled an "I'm sorry." Before returning to his meal. The Queen chattered on about the events of this afternoon, excited to have a social event not related to war occur.

Breakfast finished, and the royals including Bulma retreated to the throne room. Lord Frieza was due in twenty minutes to talk about the latest arrangements. The two royals sat in their thrones while Bulma remained standing to the Queen's right. The King was to her left, and the Prince sat in a smaller throne to the King's left. Before Bulma knew it, the slithery alien was standing before them.

"Vegeta, Kumiko, how nice to see you two." The alien hissed in his feminine voice towards the King and Queen. The Queen grasped the King's hand before continuing; "It is a pleasure to welcome you to our home, Lord Frieza." Kumiko responded with a dazzling smile.

Bulma was amazed by the Queen's grace, even when the most despised man in the universe stood in her throne room, she treated him with kindness. The prince grunted towards the alien before looking out the window. "Why, Prince Vegeta, handsome as ever." Frieza licked his lips at the young prince.

"Servant, fetch us some wine." Frieza demanded, now paying attention to Bulma. Bulma looked at the Queen, unsure of what to do. The Queen smiled at Bulma, "Lord Frieza, I must ask you not to refer to my lady in waiting with such degrading terms." The Queen allowed a little sternness to come out in her voice. Frieza looked Bulma up and down, becoming aware of the similarities in clothing between the two women.

"I must agree, Frieza, you'd think a woman of her species would be a servant. Maybe in the harem if she was deemed beautiful." The Prince sneered. Frieza was amused by the distain Vegeta had for the girl. The Queen was enraged by the disrespect present in her thrown room, "Enough, Vegeta." She cast her son a warning look.

Soon, a servant fetched Frieza a glass of wine. While the lizard swirled the wine around in his glass, he informed the royals how in a year's time he will take Vegeta under his army and take him to a planet known as Namek. There were seven magical balls that could grant three wishes. Frieza said he wanted to purge the planet and use the balls to better the allegiance between the Cold and Saiyan Empire. The royals new that this was a lie to inherit their prince's power and ultimately cause their demise, but they pretended to agree to the lizard's terms. Pleased with the results of the meeting, Frieza dismissed himself and left the royals to talk amongst them.

"If it is to protect our people, I will go. Plus I will finally show myself as the superior and finally reach my birthright of ascension!" Vegeta exclaimed. The King agreed he should go and overpower the alien, but did not want him to do it alone. He wanted Vegeta to go with his Lieutenant to ensure his safety as his only heir. The Queen remained silent, not happy at the thought her only son was going to serve such a monster and possibly be the one to allow her own Empire's demise. "I do not see any good coming out of this, for you, or for our people." The Queen calmly stood up, looking into her King's eyes, pleading for him to see her view.

"You let a slave alien not even worthy to suck my dick serve you and how power in this house over all the other servants, but won't let me serve my people! Bullshit!" Vegeta yelled before storming out of the throne room. "Vegeta!" The Queen screeched, ashamed of his flagrant disrespect. "Go after him, Vegeta." The Queen looked at her husband, hot tears streaming down her face. She already saw Bulma as her daughter, and wanted her to take her spot as Queen one day. Vegeta's absolute rejection towards her lady in waiting was appalling and hurt the Queen.

The King was quickly after the Prince, while the Queen and her lady remained in the throne room.

The Queen sat back down in her throne, resting her face in the palm of her hand. "I just don't know what's going on with him, Bulma." The Queen confessed. Bulma reached out to Kumiko and rubbed her shoulder. The Queen hissed a breath between her teeth in frustration, "Well, it is time to retire to our chambers to ready for the luncheon." Kumiko stood up, brushing Bulma's gesture off. "The King will sort our son out." The Queen turned to Bulma; "ChiChi will have your special dress ready for you once you arrive in your room. I will see you in two hours. Make sure you wear the most elegant hairstyle and makeup you have. Tell ChiChi those are my orders." Kumiko smiled at her lady, if anyone can get under her son's skin, it'd be Bulma.

Vegeta was in his personal training quarters when a larger Saiyan threw him up against the wall. The King had his son pinned against the wall with his arm painfully twisted behind him. "What the fuck was that? You showed your blatant disrespect in front of the Queen, YOUR mother!" The King grabbed the back of his son's head and slammed it into the wall, causing his son to spit blood. The younger Vegeta turned to his father when he was released and looked up to his father, "I just don't think that wench deserves a right in the royal house." Vegeta glared up to his father. "I don't get you two. You two were the best of companions up until three years ago, when you two were fifteen. All the sudden you despise the girl."

The King crossed his arms, waiting for the response, when none came he sighed. "Son, your mother trusts Bulma and there is a reason why she is the lady in waiting. You realize if anything were to happen to your mother, Bulma would be Queen until you took a mate?" The King looked into his son's eyes, "You are not exempt from this when it is rule everyone treat Lady Bulma with the same respect as the Queen."

With that, the King left his son to stew in his own thoughts.

When his father left, Vegeta flew his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. His afternoon training ruined, he decided it was time to ready himself for his mother's luncheon.

Vegeta was walking down the hallway when he passed Bulma. She was on her way to her own room to ready for this luncheon. She was so entranced in her own thoughts she did not realize the Prince walking past her. Vegeta smirked to himself before pushing the Lady against the wall. Bulma's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to shriek. Vegeta quickly covered her mouth with his gloved hand. "Now listen here, just this once. I am sorry for disrespecting you, but I am not sorry for my beliefs on where you stand. You are lucky my Mother values you so much because if not, you would've been raped and left for dead like many of her other _ladies._" Vegeta closed the space between their faces and nipped at her ear. "You do smell, just delightful." Bulma squirmed under his weight, noticing his lower half pressing into her thigh. His free hand traveled to her chest and brushed it across her breast, when she groaned at his touch, he smiled. "I'm not the awkward fifteen year old you can reject so lightly am I know, woman?" He breathed into her ear, lifting her up on his leg. Her eyes widened at the sudden memory, and as quick as the memory came, he was gone, leaving her shivering in the hallway.

Bulma allowed herself a couple minutes to regain her composure and let the sudden outburst of tears roll down her face. She gathered her skirt up and scurried to her room, ChiChi was waiting for her with a bath prepared.

"Bulma, we must hurry we have a lot of work to do!" ChiChi waddled about the Lady's room gathering her bathing supplies. Bulma quickly stripped down out of her dress and went straight to the bathtub. She sunk down in the tub and began unpinning her now disoriented curls. When the last curl fell Bulma fully submerged her body under the warm water. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her small frame. She sensed movement around her and opened her eyes to see ChiChi setting her bathing supplies near the tub. Bulma sat up and looked at ChiChi.

ChiChi could tell something was bothering her lady, and though she was trained never to question her authority's personal life, but ChiChi has been with Bulma for many years now and felt she had to. "My dear, what is bothering you?" ChiChi continued to comb Bulma's hair, pausing slightly when she heard the Lady sniffle back tears. Bulma reached for her washcloth and began washing herself. Her vision blurred through her tears and she tossed aside the rag and began to cry.

"Why does he hate me so, the Prince!" Bulma exclaimed. ChiChi frowned at the young woman. She remembered when they all were children and took lessons together Vegeta always looked out for Bulma. He took it upon himself to teach her basic self-defense and breathing techniques so she would not be detected when in danger. He would always tease her during their lessons in a loving way. ChiChi always thought that the two would mate one day, but once they became teenagers their relationship became strained.

ChiChi continued combing her Lady's hair, "I doubt he hates you. You meant so much to him when we were younger. It must be the stress of becoming active with the delegations of the Empire." ChiChi began massaging Bulma's scalp, allowing the blood to circulate to her roots. "He is just so pig headed and crude with me. Every chance he gets he reminds me I am human and am unworthy of my place." Bulma sobbed. ChiChi placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and smiled, "Don't worry about him, keep your head high and remain regal. Kumiko is your model and you must be prepared to fill her shoes at any given moment. Don't let his childish ways get to you." Bulma nodded, comforted by her friend's encouragement.

ChiChi struggled to stand up and wobbled to the vanity, taking seat in a stool she acquired while Bulma was away that morning. Her feet were aching and the baby was making her back sore. Bulma smiled at her friend, ChiChi had taken to her pregnancy so well. Bulma sat in her makeup stool and looked at ChiChi. "Well, the Queen wants an elegant hair style. I think since most the ladies will have up-do's, you should wear your hair straight and lose." Bulma nodded to her friend, now in her own world while ChiChi went to work on her aqua locks.

_"Vegeta, where are you taking me?" A much younger Bulma questioned the prince following his flowing cape. He was leading her through the maze of flowers in the royal garden. "Follow." He commanded, his voice solemn and void of any emotion. Bulma gathered her dress and quickened her pace. The two were now fifteen, in a year Bulma would go under his mother's service. The two finally stopped at a large fountain of Vegeta, the current king. The younger Vegeta turned around and removed his two gloves. Bulma stood five feet away from him and breathed heavily. She was slightly out of breath from their trek, but Vegeta wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. He watched the young girl pant and catch her breath, her chest heaving up and down under her tight corset. Bulma looked up at her friend and grinned. Vegeta smirked back and quickly closed the space between them. Bulma's heart picked up pace as she felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Bulma." Vegeta whispered. Bulma blushed at the sound of his voice. "Vegeta, what is it?" She looked into his dark eyes. He warmly looked at her and grabbed her hands, his skin hot to the touch. "Woman, I feel something for you." He shifted closer to Bulma. She watched him as he closed the gap between their lips, his meeting her mouth with a great hunger. She opened her mouth in response and closed her eyes. He slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it gently. Bulma moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She always had a crush on Vegeta, but the girls that went after him were far superior then she, in class and looks. Plus they all were Saiyan where as she was not. _

_Suddenly remembering this, she brought her hand and slapped him across the cheek, breaking the kiss. Vegeta stepped back quickly in shock of her reaction to his confession. "We can't do this." She quickly gathered her dress and sprinted back to the castle. Warm tears stung her eyes and she battled the urge to throw up, she could not believe the Prince of the Empire she was in servitude of kissed her, and wanted her. She was thankful she stopped it when she did, or who knows what trouble she could get in. Not paying attention to where she was running she ran straight into something cold. Thinking it was the wall Bulma allowed herself to sink to the ground and cry._

_"Something bothering you, little girl?" A slippery voice questioned. Bulma looked up at the voice's source and was taken back by the ugliness of the lizard. "Nothing." She mumbled, terrified. The thing sniffed the air and looked down at her, "Tell me, where is your lover, the Prince?" Bulma quickly stood up and brushed herself off. "He is not my lover! I would never stoop to that!" She took off towards her room; unaware that Vegeta was ten feet behind her, hearing every word. _

"Well dear, I am finished with your hair and makeup!" Bulma snapped out of her flashback and looked into the mirror. She was amazed at ChiChi's handiwork. Her hair was perfectly straight, cascading past her shoulders. A complete 180 from the look this morning, her makeup was flawless. She had a nude lip with shimmer eye shadow. The blue and silver blended perfect, making her eyes look bigger and more intense. Bulma was pleased with her appearance, and for once felt actually beautiful even though she was nothing like what this planet deemed beautiful.

'Now, time for the dress!" ChiChi disappeared once again into the closet and pulled out a new dress. The dress was a modest sweat heart neckline, with a straight up and down frame. The shoulders hung off at the sides with no sleeves, and there was no back. The dress had small diamonds encrusted throughout the dress giving it a goddess look. Bulma looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with her look. She looked amazing and ChiChi clasped her hands together. "My the queen knows how to pick her dresses!" ChiChi gushed. Bulma smiled at her friend and sighed, "Well, here goes nothing!"

Bulma couldn't control her fluttering heart as she headed towards the banquet hall for this luncheon. She was just glad Kumiko would be at her side the whole time while the Prince socialized with many other beautiful Saiyan women. Bulma's heart increased its rate when she reached the large double doors. A slender arm laced under hers, "If looks could kill, you would have massacred the whole Saiyan Elite force my lady." Kumiko smiled at her favorite lady in waiting before leading her into the luncheon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma and Kumiko sat next to each other at the royal table. The two sipped on their wine and watched as the ladies milled about. The Queen had the same bored expression Vegeta, both the prince and king, wore many times. Bulma had her pin and journal, taking notes of each of the ladies, as the Queen commanded her. "Your Majesty, where is the prince?" Bulma leaned forward and asked, nervously eyeing the crowd. "I wish I knew my dear." Kumiko sat up and brushed her auburn hair behind her ear. She looked at Bulma, her hazel eyes made the Lady in Waiting nervous at times. Her eyes had a strange glimmer to them as they took in Bulma's regal appearance. "I want him to hurry up and meet my first pick." The Queen smirked and looked towards the entrance, hoping her son would appear. Bulma pondered at whom the Queen was referring to, trying to swallow the bit of jealousy for the girl the Queen was referring to.

The King approached the royal table and took his spot to the Queen's left. He nodded in acknowledgement towards Bulma. She bowed her head gracefully back towards His Majesty before paying attention to the crowd.

There were many beautiful women around the banquet room, all drinking and chattering. Obviously they were sizing each other up. Bulma was self conscious of herself because the mere size of the women made her aware of how puny she was. These women were well toned, tan, and had dark hair and eyes. All of which Bulma was not.

Bulma took a big gulp of wine and looked at the entrance. This time the Prince was present. He leaned against one of the majestic marble pillars watching the crowd. He had a snide look on his face has he looked at each of the ladies. Only Bulma was aware of his presence.

"Your Majesty, the Prince has arrived." Bulma whispered. Kumiko excitedly stood up, causing the room to grow silent. "Ladies, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the Prince Vegeta, and his royal army, the Saiyan Elites." On command, the large double doors swung open as the giant men sauntered through, leering at the beautiful women surrounding them. When the last soldier walked by, Vegeta straightened up from his slouched position and walked towards the royal table.

"Nice of you to finally join us, son." Kumiko glared at her child. He kissed her hand, "My apologies, Mother. I was held up." He cast a dark glance toward Bulma. She felt his gaze but remained sitting bored straight and holding her head high. _I will not let him embarrass me. _The King grunted at his son and slapped him on the shoulder, "Go meet some lovely ladies, preferably before your men soil them all." The King heartedly laughed as his on scowled and went of towards Kakarrot, whom was in the background observing.

"You're lucky to have already mated." Vegeta grunted and scowled at the crowed. The women seem ruffled at his presence. Noticeably swaying their hips as they walked by. Kakarrot laughed and nudged Vegeta, "Bulma looks nice this afternoon." Vegeta grunted at his remark and locked eyes with a short female. She had shoulder length black hair was slender but muscular and wore a dark purple dress that left little to the imagination. She noticed Vegeta eyeing her and sauntered over. "My prince." She curtsied low, allowed Kakarrot and Vegeta full view of her cleavage. "Name." Vegeta demand.

"Azuki, Prince Vegeta." She smiled at him, rising up and stepping closer. Vegeta placed his hand low on her back and leaned close to her.

"Now tell me Lady Azuki, do you know how to blow?" Vegeta purred into her ear. The woman blushed and led Vegeta to a secluded area, out of view from everyone.

Kumiko watched her son leave with Lady Azuki and let out a growl. "Bulma, cross her off the list." Bulma nodded and followed her orders. "Whore." She heard the Queen whisper. Both the Queen and King sensed their son's ki fluctuate and exchanged looks of disgust. Bulma relaxed back in her chair, relieved that Vegeta hasn't tried to start anything from her. She figured he was off hooking up with that girl, but did not care. She did feel a little jealous, but quickly stuffed the green monster away when she remembered how he had been treating her lately.

"Queen Kumiko, has the guest you've chosen arrived yet?" Bulma asked. The Queen reached and grabbed Bulma's hand, "Why yes she has, and I am quite thrilled with what I see." Bulma looked down her notebook, "Well, I'm glad. Hopefully the Prince will cooperate with your wishes." The King smirked overhearing his mate talk to Bulma. For weeks now he has listened to his wife chatter about how Bulma would make a fine Queen. The people already love her, so her not being Saiyan would not be an issue. Plus, she was brilliant.

When Bulma got comfortable when she first settled in the royal chambers ten years ago, she showed great promise as a scientist. When Bardock caught wind of Bulma's own experiments and her aptitude to fix things, he took her under his wing as his personal apprentice. She served as his apprentice until she was fifteen, that's when she went into training to be Kumiko's lady in waiting. It was a blessing in disguise, when Frieza came to the Empire to inquire about Vegeta's power Bulma was removed from the science department. If Frieza saw how smart she was he definitely would want to in slave the Lady for his personal uses. The King knew he'd have to protect Bulma to protect her brain for being used against them.

The King smiled at his mate and Bulma continuing their chat about the ladies present, these ladies would offer as fine mates to his elites and produce even finer offspring. King Vegeta noticed his son come back in, Azuki nowhere in sight. He was adjusting himself as he sauntered up to the table, taking his seat to the left of the King.

"Really?" The King grumbled, sipping his wine. The Prince smirked, filling his plate with food. The Queen quieted when she noticed her son. "I take it you liked Lady Azuki?" She asked, not hiding the bitterness in her voice. "I sent her away Mother, don't need a whore to be a Queen. Isn't that right, Woman?" He glanced at Bulma. The Queen looked at Bulma and back at her son. Bulma ignored the Prince's latest insult and continued to eat her lunch. Bulma noticed a very pregnant ChiChi sitting next to Kakarrot at a far table. He had his hands on her tummy and looked like he was having a mental conversation with their child. Kumiko noticed Bulma watching her servant and mate dining together and sharing the excitement of a new child. "That will be you one day, don't worry dear." The Queen squeezed Bulma's arm reassuringly.

"Mother, don't give that earthling false hopes on bedding a Saiyan. All of the males on Vegetasei know that she is a worthless human. Not even worth the lot she has been given." Vegeta said between bites of food, not even looking up.

Without thinking, Bulma let her temper get the best of her. She shot up quickly, knocking her chair over. The Queen watched her Lady in awe, never had she seen Bulma this enraged by her son before. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I have had enough from you, Vegeta!" She let her voice rise with every word. "I am not as unworthy as you think! All that training gear you hold dearly, I've created! Who do you think has ever fixed it? Me! Even to this day I fix it because it's too advanced for your science wing! You think I am a whore? You never have had the privilege to touch me! I respect my position and myself too much to allow someone like you touch me! Regardless you are heir to the throne or not! You're just a pig! Not worth the chair you sit in!" And with that, Bulma huffed out of the room, retreating to her bedroom.

The whole royal table sat in awe at Bulma's explosion, all staring at Vegeta. He was completely not phased by Bulma's reaction and continued on with his meal. "I have no idea what is going on between you two. But fix it. Before it's too late, son." Kumiko unhappily stood up from her seat and followed pursuit after Bulma, leaving the two Saiyan men to sit together dumbfounded.

"My dear Bulma, I am so sorry about my son's actions." Kumiko whispered into Bulma's ear. She found her lady sprawled across her bed, still in her dress with her face in her pillow. The lady was not crying, just frozen in place. "He has no excuses for saying those things to you. You had every right to say that to him. The King and I support you, he needed the attitude adjustment. The King tried to talk to him today, but that ended with Vegeta's face being slammed into a wall and your King with his own son's blood on his gloves." Kumiko stroked her hair and continued to comfort her lady. She elected not to call ChiChi because the poor servant did not need the added stress on her already worn body. Bulma sat up and gave her Queen a weak smile.

"If I may, I am going to retire to my quarters for the rest of the evening." Bulma looked at the Queen, her face told Kumiko how exhausted she was. "Of course my dear, you've had an eventful day, anyways.

The Queen made sure Bulma had everything she needed and was safely tucked in for the night before retreating to the throne room. Kumiko had a deep frown set in her face before opening the doors to be greeted by her husband and son.

The Queen paced back and forth in front of her son, who remained seated in his chair. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She continued pacing; when her son neglected to answer she raised her voice. "Do you want to lose all respect of my lady in waiting? If anything happened to us, it would be you two that governed this Empire, and with the way things are and you not having a mate, I am quite scared of tomorrow!" Kumiko was shaking in rage now. "Honestly, it's not Bulma I'm worried about, it's you!" She stopped in front of her son now, leaning down resting her hands on either side of his chair. "You cannot run an empire saying snide comments and acting like all that matters is you!" To say the Queen was pissed was an understatement.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked out the window, it was now dusk, the second sun was setting, wouldn't take long for the sunrise to appear. The King saw this and roared. His aura flaring around him, he laid a punch across his son's jaw. "How dare you disrespect your mother? I can ignore how you treat her lady, but your own mother I will not tolerate!"

The Prince looked up at his father, "Can it old man!" Vegeta growled at his father, thrashing his tale in agitation. Before anyone knew it, the two were at it once again. "Alright you two, enough!" Kumiko boomed. The prince straightened out his cape and looked at his two parents.

"I have no choice my son, you are to go to Frieza immediately. He is coming in six months time, I'm sure he would be willing to collect you earlier. You need to learn where your allegiances lie." The Prince stared at his father in disbelief; this was the wench's entire fault! She was the bad blood contaminating the Royal Family. "I'm sorry son, as much as I hate you go, but this is for the best. We have an empire to run, you are far too old to raise anymore." Kumiko looked sadly at her son, she saw no other choice. Her lady and her son were on the verge of killing each other. Without a word, the Prince turned on his heel and left the room.

His feet took him straight to the woman's room without much thought. Before he knew it, he was at her door. He could sense through her ki that she was fast asleep. He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw her sleeping frame curled up under the royal blue blankets. Vegeta paused for a moment, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. No worry in the world.

_"Vegeta, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma flopped on her stomach and looked at her friend. He brushed his little bangs away from his face before smirking. "You must be stupid. I'm going to be the king of the empire! Just like my Dad." Bulma rolled her eyes, "I know that, stupid, but do you want to be that?" Vegeta paused for a moment; he was only twelve and never gave much thought to what he wanted to do when he was older, just what he was told to be. "I dunno, what about you Bulma?" _

_Bulma laughed, "I'm going to be a famous scientist! Known throughout the universe for my inventions! Just like my Dad was before…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. Vegeta noticed her silence, "Hey, you'll get a chance to live his legacy. It's the honorable thing to do." Vegeta lightly punched his friend in the shoulder and she wiped away a stray tear. "You're right!" she smiled back at him. _

Vegeta smiled at that memory, back when they were twelve everything was easy. She made him think about things that weren't about becoming King. In turn, he helped her grieve the loss of her home but turn it into ambition. Now look at them, barely a nice word said between them in two years.

Vegeta frowned and walked up to the sleeping beauty. He pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders, pausing at the burn mark from when she was eight. He frowned at the thought this was done at the hands of his men. He covered her completely and brushed her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry how things turned out." He whispered.

Bulma opened here eyes quickly to see who was in her room; she was surprised to see she was alone. "I was positive someone was in here." She sleepily mumbled before rolling over and falling back asleep. Vegeta listened through her door and decided to leave when he heard her fall back asleep.

Vegeta collapsed on his bed without changing out of his royal armor. Now it was just a matter of time before Frieza came and got him. He groaned at the thought of being forced to live with that slippery lizard for an extended period of time.

All of this could have been avoided if he and Bulma were so ill together. Bulma being his mother's lady in waiting of course would not go anywhere. It took a special person to be a Queen's trusted lady in waiting, and Bulma had been nothing but the best for his mother. If only Bulma did not reject him that day at the fountain, maybe things would have been different. Since the rejection and hurt he felt, Vegeta took it upon himself to harden his emotions to people. They were just an inconvenience and a weakness. He did not want to be like his father and unable to rule without his mate. Ever since this thought process cemented itself inside Vegeta, he forever decided he would no longer show Bulma any mercy. He needed to push her as far away as he could. The only two things he needed to focus on were his duties, as Prince, and his ascension into become the legendary.

Unfortunately, Vegeta's stubbornness was at Bulma's expense. He wasn't a nice person, but he wasn't a harsh and sinister person towards his people, either. His behavior towards Bulma was uncharacteristic.

Vegeta swore to himself and ripped his chest plate off and tossed it aside. He yanked the blankets over his body and forced himself into sleep, forcing any thoughts about Bulma far from his mind.

The Royals and Bulma all sat together at the breakfast table. The King and Queen continued to eat their meals as if nothing happened the previous evening. Vegeta's absence was noticed, but not acknowledged. Bulma pushed her food around her plate before excusing herself. She had some paperwork to fill out for the Queen, anyways.

Bulma walked through the grandiose hallways observing the artwork of previous royals as she passed. The hall took many twists and turns to get to the Queen's office, and one of those twists took her past Vegeta's training facility. Bulma's stomach knotted up, she did not want to have any more encounters before his departure with Frieza.

Vegeta could sense her coming; her faint ki gave it all away. He let out a stray ki ball and watched it disintegrate one of his training bots. _Stupid woman and her stupid bots. _He growled to himself before turning off his simulator. Vegeta grabbed a towel and wiped off the sweat from his face before exiting the room.

Bulma already passed by, and he couldn't help but notice how her pale pink dress gathered around her rear. He quickly shifted himself with his change of blood flow. _I wonder where that woman is headed. _Vegeta elevated himself and hovered a good distance behind her.

Bulma was completely unaware of her follower with all the paperwork she had to finish. She had to type documents for upcoming treaties, finish out minutes on the latest delegations, and now she had to write a formal letter to Lord Frieza about Vegeta's early and unexpected delivery. Bulma keyed in the security code to Kumiko's office when she felt someone's hot breathe on her neck. Bulma froze, she knew very well who it was. "Vegeta don't do this to me!" She begged.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. I will not apologize for my actions, ever since your ultimate disrespect to me, your sovereign prince and heir to the throne, I am the utmost offended." Bulma looked at him confused, she was no room to budge because Vegeta had her pinned against the door and her feet where a foot above the ground. Vegeta took another step closer, tightening his grip around her throat. Bulma remained calm and gave him a deadpanned look. "You will never stoop to this. Remember that phrase my lady?" Bulma's eyes got bigger remembering her first encounter with Frieza. _Shit, he heard that! _

"Vegeta-" She wheezed. "Silence!" He roared in return and slammed her into the door further, pressing his body into hers. He moved his hand from his neck to her chin and with his other hand, took his index finger and pressed it against her cheek. Bulma trembled, very aware that he could send a ki beam out of that finger. "If you weren't so valuable to my mother, I could have you committed for treason. What the prison guards would love to do with someone like you down there."

Bulma could not hold back the tears brimming in her eyes now she wanted to tell him it wasn't an offence to him. She refused to allow herself be the palace whore. Her classes taught her about how they are revered and if she wished to be a successful lady in waiting, avoid all physical contact at all costs. "When I become King, some things are going to change around here, starting with you!" He threatened. With that, he let Bulma go and she slid to the floor, in full-blown sobs. Vegeta turned away, pretending not to give a damn that the woman was a mess after his latest battery of insults. Lucky for him, she couldn't tell he was equally tore up. He was worried about her safety now that he was leaving so soon. For the past ten years, Bulma has never been in any life altering trouble. Though he got in her face and did things to her, he knew they would never hurt her or take her life. Now without him there to protect her, what was going to happen?

He wasn't mad about her insulting him anymore, but she unknowingly blatantly pointed out to Frieza she was his weakness. Now more the reason to act like he despised the girl, he now has to do damage control. Sever all ties with the woman before he leaves for Frieza's ship.

"Here are all the forms you requested, your majesties." Bulma handed the stack of paperwork she finished for them. "Thank you, dear. We shall have Bardock scan them and send them off to designated areas." The King nodded in approval, "Did you write the letter to Frieza?" He looked up from the paperwork at the girl. "Yes, it's the last document, hope you find it satisfactory." Bulma curtsied to leave; her duties for today were done. "Bulma, I am sorry for his actions. If you have the slightest idea on his behavior, please do not refrain from telling us." Kumiko looked at her lady, for the first time Bulma saw not a queen, but the face of a concerned mother for her son. Bulma frowned, "I wish I could tell you. You're as clueless as I am." She lied.

Honestly, Bulma did not have the heart to tell her she was behind this. Vegeta remained hidden in the throne room with his ki suppressed so his parents could not sense him. He watched the regal composure Bulma had. She was evidently brilliant; she carried all the characteristics of the Queen. She gave no signs of what happened just hours before. Maybe his mother did see something in her, which is why she took the time to finesse Bulma's skills as a future queen. If Bulma rejected him so easily three years ago, there was no way she would accept him now. Especially after all the abuse he caused her. Vegeta shook his head; it'd be a matter of days now until he left with Frieza. The only thing he could do now was train.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Wow! Thanks for all the support, I decided to upload this earlier than expected because you all are rocking the reviews! Please be sure to review at the end, and pass this story along to your friends! I am really excited to see where this goes, I have a lot planned for the characters! Special thanks to the people who have taken the time to review and favorite this story! There's quite a bit of y'all to add one by one but you guys know who you are :) _

Frieza hovered in his pod flicking his tail casually. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Zarbon smirked and looked over at his lord. "Why yes, I must agree." Frieza evilly smiled as he reread the letter for Vegetasei.

In a matter of a few weeks Vegeta will be joining his ship and begin his tour with the Lord's army. His plans were being pushed into motion at a quicker pace than he had planned, and he was not going to complain in the slightest.

"Zarbon, prepare the living quarters for the prince's arrival, we must be ready to accommodate his highness." Frieza turned his pod around and left the main room of his ship. _This is stupendous, just marvelous! _He evilly thought to himself.

"Son, a word?" the prince was in the middle of training when he was interrupted by his father, "What?"

He was not happy his training session was interrupted, it was the only time he found mental relief from Bulma. The king frowned at his son, ever since the letter was sent his son began to be more distant from him and his mate.

"We need to talk about your upcoming departure, you leave tomorrow remember?" The younger Vegeta went to the control console of his training simulator and turned it off. He headed towards the command room where his father would be waiting on him. Vegeta unraveled his tail from his waist and thrashed it in irritation. He was not pleased with the turn of events, and also not pleased with how things with Bulma were.

"Why must you consult with me about my departure?" The king furrowed his eyebrows at his son, "Well I would like to discuss what we need you to do while with Frieza." The younger Vegeta let out a low growl before folding his arms across his chest. "Son, I need you to infiltrate the Cold Empire, I need you to find out their weakness. From there we can take them down once and for all. I believe Frieza's interest in you is only to turn you against us. We cannot have him take over our Empire, that would doom the Universe to eternal hell."

The prince nodded his head, he understood. This will be the ultimate test if he would be a worthy king. "I will do my best. I will not fail our people, father." The King nodded in approval towards his son, he knew his child would make a strong and loyal king eventually.

As Vegeta turned to leave his father interrupted him once more, "Son, please try to resolve things with Lady Bulma before you depart. It is important you two have good terms to work together upon your return." The prince stopped when he heard the woman's name and dangerously clutched the doorframe. A small spark ignited from under his grasp because of how tightly he squeezed the electronic door. "Son, control your temper." The larger Saiyan growled, his son released his grip and stormed out of the room.

"Queen Kumiko, the arrangements have been made regarding the Prince." Bulma looked up from her desk at her Queen. It was breath taking how stunning she was. Wife of a strong and harsh man, mother of the devil himself, but her slender frame remained regal. She had straight across bangs with long auburn hair that went past her mid-back. The Queen took great pride in how her hair looked; she had personal servants assigned just to tend to her hair. Along with her great looks, Kumiko was a phenomenal fighter. Her body was firm with well-developed muscles and she had the power level of a superior elite. When she became Queen Kumiko, she decided to set aside fighting and being a warrior and focus her energies on her son, Vegeta.

Bulma learned over the years before she was brought to Vegetasei Kumiko used to train Vegeta. As a toddler she taught him the basic fighting techniques and how to fly. Bulma was brought out of her thoughts when Kumiko spoke, "Thank you dear, speaking of him, have you two spoken at all?" Kumiko leaned away from her desk and studied Bulma's reaction. "No I have not, your majesty." Bulma looked down at her computer, she was working on the updates for the Elite's training facilities. "I hope you two resolve things, I remember when you two were close." Kumiko frowned, remember how inseparable the two were when they were younger.

"Vegeta will talk to me when he sees fit, he always has a way of doing that." Bulma didn't bother hiding her distaste for the Prince's recent behavior. Kumiko raised an eyebrow at her lady's spunk. She found Bulma to be very amusing. "Well my lady, I am going to retire to my chambers. See you for dinner, remember it is a farewell banquet for the prince." Bulma held back a sigh, "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled at the Queen before returning to her work.

Kumiko stood up and gathered a few of her reading materials before heading back to her room. She waited for the door to close completely before addressing her son who was silently waiting for her.

"My son, what brings you here?" She looked up to her child; he was turning into such a striking man and a promising future king. "It's your lady." Vegeta frowned at his mother; he hated being in this situation. How could just a powerless creature govern his life? Kumiko smirked; maybe they can finally work something out. "Yes, Lady Bulma. I really do enjoy her, she has been far more than I've expected."

"Hmn." Vegeta grunted at his mother, he was not a fan of the female banter nor was he seeking her out to listen to such. "Father wants me to make things better before I leave." Vegeta said dryly. Kumiko stopped walking and placed a hand on her son's chest. "Son, it is not a recommendation. It is something you must do. Without a mate to be Queen or produce a heir, your relationship with Bulma is critical." Kumiko studied her son's eyes, hoping he would for once see the importunacy of the situation. "I see mother, I might as well take Bulma as my Queen, huh?" He smirked at his mother, feeling this was her ulterior motive. Her mother did not let her emotions show to her son regarding his statement, but left him a "Fix it, or I will beat you into submission" type threat.

Vegeta smirked at his mother; she always kept him amused; her resilience gained his respect for her a long time ago. Vegeta turned to head to his personal chambers. He will need a long shower before talking to the woman.

Vegeta pulled off his training gear and looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was perfect and pulled taught over his muscles. Every breath he took or moved he could see each muscle ripple under his skin. Vegeta smiled at his reflection, he knew he was a good-looking man and could have any woman he wanted. He did not let the gawks and stares from the palace women go unnoticed, either.

When he was younger, his looks got him a lot of things. Whether it be extra dessert or later on his father's personal alcohol collection, all he had to do was give the servants his half smile and he was granted whatever he wished.

Vegeta stepped into the shower and turned on the water and began washing himself off. Then he remembered there was one woman. No matter what he tried with her, with the looks or the aggression, she never gave in. It was his mother's lady, Bulma. That day at his father's fountain, he was sure he'd have her. Never have girls fawning over him rejected him, but she easily did so and literally ran away.

Today, no matter how physical he got with her or aggressive, she always stood her ground. Even one time in front of his parents she called him out on his behavior. Vegeta smirked to himself; Bulma was a lot like his mother in these regards.

Bulma was still in the Queen's office working out various equations for her training bots and their resistance against ki attacks when she was interrupted.

Bardock burst through the door in a frenzy, "My lady, ChiChi is in labor! Your presence is requested in the infirmary!" Before she knew it, Bardock was picking her up and carrying her in his arms towards the infirmary of the palace. "My apologies for carrying you this way." Bardock bantered, he was evidently nervous.

When the two arrived, ChiChi was laying in one of the beds with Kakarrot at her side. She was flushed and drenched in sweat, Kakarrot held onto her hand and looked extremely worried about his mate. Her physical stress was affecting him through their bond and seeing it wasn't helping the poor man either. Bardock walked up to his younger son and placed his hand on Kakarrot's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Bulma walked up to her friend's side and grabbed her friend's hand. ChiChi looked up at Bulma and painfully grimaced. Bulma brushed ChiChi's stray bangs away from her forehead and held onto her friend's arm through the whole labor.

After a long and grueling couple of hours, baby Gohan was born. ChiChi was holding her son and cooing over him when she looked at Bulma. "Bulma, why don't you hold him? He needs to meet his Aunt!" Bulma smiled at her friend and reached out towards the baby.

Bulma held the swaddled baby close to her chest and looked down at the young boy. He was a normal size for a baby despite his early birth. He was half human, so she expected his development to be a little different. The baby was a beautiful boy, he had Kakarrot's eyes and face, but had ChiChi's heavy hair. The baby poked its tail out of the swaddle and wrapped it around Bulma's hand. He watched her inquisitively and studied her. Bulma could immediately tell he would be a great person one day, smart like his mother and strong like his father.

Bulma walked around the room rocking the baby in her arms humming a lullaby she remembered from when she was little. ChiChi smiled as she watched her Lady hold and cuddle her child, it was relieving to see how her son took to Lady Bulma. Kakarrot reached down and held his mate's hand and kissed her on the cheek. The ambiance of the room was filled with love and happiness.

Vegeta kept his presence hidden from view as he watched Lady Bulma hold Kakarrot's newest brat. He watched her eyes sparkle as she looked down at the child and wondered, _what would she be like as a mother_? Vegeta frowned at his thought and thrashed his tail in irritation before storming away. He had to prepare for his trip and encapsulate his belongings.

Bulma felt like someone was watching her and glanced up from the infant. She saw a shadow retreat from the doorway, but did not know who was there. Bulma looked back down at the child and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before returning him to his parents.

"Congratulations you two, really." Bulma smiled at the couple and gave ChiChi one last hug goodbye. She nodded to Bardock, who now stood in the background brimming with pride over his grandson. He nodded in return and smiled at his Lady. Bulma left the room still wondering about who was at the door.

Bulma entered her bedroom and began undressing herself; it was lonely in her large living quarters without ChiChi there. She figured that it would be a long time before ChiChi returned to her services. Bulma allowed her dress to fall to the floor and stepped over it. She needed a long bath before going to Vegeta's farewell banquet.

The Lady had mixed feelings about his departure; she was looking forward to a break from the constant chastising and being pushed around. On the contrary, she lived for those moments. To feel his anger and his passion towards her; Bulma hid her feelings for the prince for the longest time and believed they would never be a couple. He was a prince and she was just a lady, it would never happen. Bulma frowned at her thoughts before submerging herself under water. This is what they both needed, to cleanse themselves for each other. When he returned they could remain in their intended roles and never cross paths again.

Bulma broke the water's surface and began washing her hair and body; she scrubbed away any thoughts of Vegeta from her body. She did want to wish him farewell, they used to be close and it was the right thing to do. She also had a gut feeling this very well could be the last time she ever saw him.

Bulma pilfered through her many dresses trying to find the right one, _damn how did ChiChi do it so effortlessly? _Bulma finally found one she was content with, it was a simple and modest dress. It was pale pink with loose long sleeves. It had an empire waist and a straight across cut on her chest. Bulma pulled it over her petticoat and smoothed out the fabric. The dress elegantly cascaded the floor so Bulma decided to wear flats, might as well be comfortable.

Bulma loosely curled her hair and applied shimmer across her eyelids and called it good on her appearance. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and nodded in approval. Before she went to the banquet room, she would make one last stop to ChiChi in the infirmary.

"My lady, stunning as ever!" ChiChi chirped when she saw her lady appear in the doorway. "Where's Kakarrot?" Bulma noticed her mate's absence. "Oh, he was called away by Vegeta for some urgent business. Bulma rolled her eyes; apparently the birth of a child could not hold the prince off.

Bulma made her way towards ChiChi's bed and sat down next to her friend, baby Gohan was fast asleep curled next to his mother's chest, his tail curled affectionately around ChiChi's wrist. "How does it feel to be a mother?" Bulma smiled at her friend. "I am absolutely in love." ChiChi grinned at her friend while shifting Gohan in her arms, careful not to disturb him.

"How do you feel about Vegeta leaving?" ChiChi looked at her friend, she was curious to see how her Lady would react to his departure. "Mixed feelings. I'm worried about him, funny how someone who treats me so poorly I still care about." Bulma frowned and looked at the ground now having thoughts about the Prince resurface. "Frieza is not a kind man, I am worried to see what kind of King we will have after his tour." ChiChi looked at Bulma again, measuring her reaction. "I just hope this isn't the last time I see him."

"Kakarrot, make sure the woman is protected in my absence. I cannot have my mother without a lady." Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the command room. In a half an hour he would be going to his farewell banquet. Early the next morning he will be traveling in his pod to the Lord Frieza's ship. "You still like her!" Kakarrot goofily looked at his old friend. Vegeta cast his comrade a look that could kill a thousand men, "Shut it you clown, I would not soil my mind and body with an _earthling_." The prince let out a low growl after and Kakarrot shook his head.

"Whatever you say Vegeta, you let her under your skin." Vegeta frowned and thrashed his tail in aggression once more. "The brat has a superior power level." The prince stated. "You saw him?" Kakarrot raised an eyebrow; he would for sure have remembered the prince stopping by ChiChi's room. "I momentarily stopped by to assess things, but the woman was in there. Did not want to speak with her." Vegeta turned trying to leave. "Vegeta, wait." Kakarrot stopped his friend. "I will watch after Bulma, but please promise me this, don't hurt her anymore. I think she feels for you, in their human way." Kakarrot goofily smiled and placed his hand behind his head, he could tell Bulma cared for their Prince deeply; she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Fool!" The prince yelled at the tall Saiyan. Before Kakarrot could react, Vegeta had him pressed against the wall of the control room with Vegeta's forearm pressed into his neck. "You think I would have so much distain for the woman if she could feel anything?" He growled, "The bitch denied me in front of Frieza years ago. I will never respect her after that!" Kakarrot stared at Vegeta, unaware at the fact his friend made a pass at Bulma in the past.

"Vegeta, did it ever occur to you that she did not know about him?" Kakarrot tried to reason the irate Saiyan. "Doesn't matter now." Vegeta dropped the guard and turned on his heel quickly exiting, his red cape billowing behind him. Kakarrot stood there, dumbfounded. The prince and Bulma needed to sort things out, but with Vegeta leaving that morning the chances were now grim.

Vegeta continued down the hallway, his fury blinding him. He stormed past his mother's quarters when he inhaled her sweet scent. He stopped and slowly turned his head and took in the beauty before him. Bulma had her back turned to him talking to one of the servants about kami knows what. Her angelic blue hair cascaded down her back; he noticed how it was loosely curled to perfection. Her pale pink dress cascaded down her backside and emphasized her feminine figure. Her loose sleeves fluttered at her sides as she used her hands to get her point across. He breathed her in again, she smelled so sweet and womanly, he just wanted to walk up to her and inhale the scent up close. His eyes traveled down to a bare area between her neck and left shoulder, he could see her vein pulsating with her pulse. He licked his lips, suddenly wanting to drink in her sweet blood and make her a part of him.

While he awed over the Lady, he noticed a shift in his blood flow. Suddenly uncomfortable, he retreated away to rid himself of this discomfort. In the seclusion in a back hallway, Vegeta ripped off his right glove and shoved his hand down the front of his spandex. He pulled at himself and moaned her name until he found relief. Though he felt better, his want for her infiltrated his mind. Vegeta looked down at the mess he made on the floor and smirked, _servants will clean it._ He turned and decided to go ahead and take his seat in the banquet room.

Once inside, it was to his relief he was early. He looked at Bulma's chair and saw it was empty, but he couldn't help but be slightly aroused at the fact she would be a few feet away in a matter of minutes. Vegeta shifted around uncomfortably in his chair, this was going to be a long night for the young prince.

He relaxed in his chair and watched his people slowing arrive, but there was one person he was looking for. Everything about Bulma was attractive to him, her smarts, spark, and beauty. Vegeta smirked while reflecting the sight he saw before arriving. She was so beautiful, and she smelled so sweet.

Bulma was completely unaware of Vegeta's infatuation with her as far as he was concerned he hated her. Bulma and the Queen silently walked to the banquet room. She could tell her majesty was sad about her son's departure in the morning but she tried to keep a strong face.

"I hope you and the Prince get a chance to speak." The Queen murmured Bulma was becoming confused with her obsession that they make up. "I will make it my goal to speak with him, Queen Kumiko. But I make no promises as to the direction the conversation shall go." Kumiko smiled, glad that Bulma was willing to talk to him. Now she just had to make sure the Prince will cooperate.

The two ladies entered through the double doors together, Bulma just a few paces behind the Queen. The music momentarily stopped and every stood up, and curtsied or bowed as they passed by. Vegeta caught himself gawking at Bulma's beauty, he felt like he was fifteen once again standing by his father's fountain.

Bulma stretched her neck up and walked with grace as she approached the table. She stood behind the Queen as she addressed her son, "My son, may you have safe travels. I will miss you dearly." The Queen took her son's face in both of her hands and pressed her forehead against her son's. He took his mother's hands in his own and closed his eyes. It seemed to Bulma they were having a telepathic conversation, but it was so rare for them to display affection towards one another.

_My son, this is my blessing to you. Serve your people well while away, guide us to Frieza's demise. Your heart belongs to Bulma, take her and love her. It is no secret to me. I love you dearly son, may you be safe and return to me as you are now._

_Mother, always one for dramatics; I will serve our people well. They will not be disappointed with their future king. Bulma will never accept the likes of me, after what I have done. She is the only woman I see filling your place as Queen, but not with the likes of me._

_Son, stop your self-doubt. Take her as a mate when you return. I see it no other way. _

Kumiko stepped away from her son, breaking their pathway of conversation. Vegeta looked at his mother and frowned; he now knew what he had to do. He just hoped he hadn't been too harsh on her. He needed to get her before he left, because if he left her on the terms they were on now, she might be mated upon his return.

The night flowed beautifully, there was dancing and drinking. The King led a toast in honor of his son.

"My son, you are the future of Vegetasei. Keep our namesake proud, be a ruthless fighter, a proud warrior, and a loyal Saiyan. The fate of your people rests in your hands. As future King, I know you will fulfill our people and protect them with your last breath." Everyone cheered with the King's final remarks. The older Saiyan sat down next to his son and removed the medallion around his neck. "Keep this with you in your travels, no matter what happens you will remember where your loyalties lie."

The prince looked at the medallion in his gloved hand, ever since he could remember his father wore this around his neck. It was a part of him, a part of their king. "Father, I can't…" The King looked at his son, "It isn't an option. Wear it while you are gone." The prince nodded and placed the necklace around his neck and smirked at his father.

The fact Vegeta was leaving in just a matter of hours hit Bulma like a ton of bricks when she saw this exchange. There was a very real chance he would not be returning. Tears pricked at her eyes and she excused herself. Bulma rushed outside onto the banquet room's balcony in need of air.

"Go to her." Kumiko ordered, Vegeta nodded and followed the distraught lady. He found his target leaning against the railing with her hands gripped and white knuckled against it. Vegeta slowly approached her, the saltiness of her tears searing his nose. He frowned at the sight before him and reached out for her.

Bulma was amazed by the gentle touch around her waist as she was pulled into an embrace. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, the last time she would ever be this close to him for a very long time. She forgot about all their hard times the past couple of years and relaxed into him at the moment. "Vegeta, please come back." Bulma buried her face into the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek against her forehead and held her closer. He wrapped his tail around her waist and just held her while she sobbed.

"Shush woman, you are babbling." Vegeta murmured into her ear, his hands traveling up to her shoulders. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, confused as to why he wasn't being mean to her. Vegeta put his hand through her hair and brought it to the back of her head. He moved in closer to her and stopped, just a couple inches from her face. "Bulma." He whispered.

Bulma's heartbeat accelerated excited to see what he was going to do. "You are beautiful. Everything I have ever done to you was out of spite from your rejection."

Bulma pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes widened in disbelief, "Vegeta, I only ran away from you because you're a prince. I am just your mother's lady in waiting!" Vegeta let go of her, "And do you think that means anything?"

"Wouldn't it? I mean, you'd have to take a Saiyan…beside I figured you just would fuck and leave since I'm below you in status." Vegeta shook his head, stupid woman. "Woman, if I wanted you like that I would've just taken you. Instead I led you to somewhere special and actually showed myself to you." Vegeta frowned at her, thinking the same thing was about to happen. "If I decide to be with you, promise not to hurt me." Bulma looked into the Prince's eyes, she needed to know he would never try to hurt her again.

Vegeta took a step forward and their lips crashed into each other. He kissed her with need and passion. Bulma laced her arms around Vegeta; she needed now like she did when they became friends when she was that scared little girl. "Bulma, I will do everything I can to protect you, I always will." Bulma allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, this time they were tears of happiness.

Vegeta pressed her against the railing and held onto her sides tightly. He kissed down her neck and across her chest and found his way back up to her lips. Bulma grabbed the sides of his cape and pulled it around them. He moved in closer and pressed his body into her. She felt every muscle tense and relax with each movement. "I promise you, woman."

Vegeta looked down at her and smiled before continuing. "I promise upon my return, I will mate you." He purred. Bulma paused and looked up into his face again. "Is that a promise you are willing to keep?" She realized this would mean her future as Queen, but also knew nothing could last forever, either.

"If it wasn't, I would never have mentioned it." He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead. Before she knew it she was outside alone again. Bulma shivered as the cool evening air hit her. She decided it was time for her to go back inside, too.

Vegeta was back at the royal table with his parents. They all were eating peacefully, they all looked like a normal family…. despite the fact that they were rulers of this empire. Bulma slowly made her way towards the table. Kumiko looked up at her lady and smiled, she knew what happened between Bulma and Vegeta and she was elated.

The four finished their dinner in peace, everything finally felt at ease, the thought of Vegeta leaving in the morning forgotten for the moment.

Bulma was in her bedroom preparing herself for bed. She had her hair in a loose braid and was wearing a mid-thigh loose nightgown. Bulma was slowly removing her makeup and her thoughts drifted to what happened in the balcony. She could not believe that everything did a complete 180.

He had promised to be her mate once he returned, in Earthling terms this is the equivalent of being engaged. Bulma pushed away from her vanity and headed to bed. Bulma was beginning to drift asleep when her door opened.

Vegeta saw that she was in bed, but knew she was still awake. He had to have her tonight before he left. He needed something of her to take with him. He quickly advanced towards her bed and lifted the blankets and slid in next to her.

**LEMON WARNING **

Vegeta unwrapped his tail and put it around her waist and pulled her closer. Bulma rolled around and faced Vegeta. His eyes were unreadable as he pulled her in. Bulma slid one leg over his abdomen and laid across his chest. He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss and ran his hands through her hair. Bulma ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he allowed her entrance. Bulma explored his mouth and let her hands travel across his muscular chest. He growled and shuddered under her touch.

Vegeta took this opportunity to explore her body, too. His hands first traveled to her chest. He felt each breast tenderly, kneading them with care and savoring the feeling. Bulma paused the kissing and pulled the nightgown over her head and carelessly dropped it to the floor. Vegeta marveled at her pale beauty and the perfection of her body.

He began kissing her collarbone and nibbling at each breast, taking them in one at a time. Bulma moaned as his hot breath covered each nipple. His hands went behind her back and he held her up as he sat up to get better access to her chest and neck.

Bulma felt him growing through his spandex and rubbed against her thigh. She began rubbing herself against his covered length, he moaned feeling her growing warmer. Vegeta's tail traveled up her thigh and brushed slowly against her clit, Bulma shuttered at the touch.

Vegeta quickly flipped Bulma on her back and ripped off his shorts. He brushed the tip of his long shaft against her entrance, watching her moan and contorts under his torture. He continued to bite and suck at her breasts then slowly began to travel down her stomach, licking her the whole way down. Bulma panted when his hot mouth met between her legs. He nipped at her clit before plunging his tongue deep inside her. He rolled his eyes in pleasure as he took in her taste. Bulma looked down at him through hooded eyes, they made eye contact as he opened his mouth up widely taking her in.

Vegeta pressed her thumb against her clit and moved it in circular motions and watched her as he drank in her juices. Bulma was overwhelmed in pleasure as she climaxed into his mouth. Vegeta sunk his teeth into her teeth and she yelped in pleasure and pushed away, unable to stand the pleasure. Vegeta did not break contact as he plunged his tongue deeper into her, lapping up her juices. When she finished riding the pleasure waves Vegeta removed himself from her and sat back on his haunches. He let his tail massage her throbbing vagina and licked his lips. Now it was his turn.

He crawled on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. Bulma spread her legs in response and wrapped her left leg behind his rear. Vegeta took this as an invitation to enter. He plunged himself into her but stopped halfway realizing how tight she was. He rolled his eyes back and let out a loud yell in pleasure. Then laid down completely on top of her and pushed himself the rest of the way in. Vegeta paused at the scent of blood and looked at Bulma, "It's ok, I'm a virgin." She murmured into his ear and began kissing his neck. Vegeta nodded in response and rocked into her. He plunged in and out of her for a good while, shifting his prey around in different positions to prolong his release.

"Vegeta, take me!" Bulma yelled as she experienced her second climax of the evening. With the last plead, Vegeta plunged deeper and released. He grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply to avoid biting her shoulder, contrary to what his instincts told him to do.

The two lay together in bed, it was now the wee hours of the morning. Bulma placed her head across Vegeta's chest and wrapped her arms around his giant frame. She was content, and exhausted. Sleep found Bulma easily that night, but Vegeta remained awake staring out of the window. He held Bulma, taking in her scent and watching her sleep. He committed every detail he could to his memory. In two hours he would be on his way to Frieza. He looked down at Bulma, "One day, my Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I really thought that I put page breaks into the chapters but after receiving a review recommending them I went back and saw there wasn't any! I am so sorry about the confusion and thank you readers for being understanding!_

Bulma yawned and stretched across her bed. She realized Vegeta was no longer in bed with her and she frantically looked around, "Vegeta?"

"Over here, woman." Bulma looked towards her window, Vegeta was leaned against it with his arms crossed. He was scowling down at where is pod was being prepared. Today was the day he would leave for Frieza. Bulma got out of bed and walked towards him, "Vegeta?" She whispered.

"Hmn." He unfolded his arms and looked towards her. She pulled her nightgown over her naked body and reached out for the prince. He took her in his arms and inhaled her scent. His tail slipped under her gown and wrapped around her waist. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. She did not want him to leave her. "Will you miss me?"

"No." He stated gruffly. She pulled away from him and looked up at his face with hurt eyes, "I cannot miss something I will be returning to." He reached out and placed his large palm on her cheek. Bulma pressed against it and squeezed her eyes closed trying to hold back her tears. "Woman, don't." Then she burst into tears and began pounding his chest.

"Why did you have to be such an ass to me Vegeta? If you just were nice to me for the slightest bit you'd be here longer!"

"Either way, this outcome is inevitable." He said with slight irritation in his voice. He grabbed her flailing arms and pressed them against her chest until she calmed. "Woman I will be back for you." He looked into her eyes, for once showing emotion. This woman has gotten under his skin and she did not even know how enamored with her he was.

"Woman I must go, they need me in the throne room." Bulma wiped away her tears and nodded her head. Before he left, Vegeta grabbed her chin and gave her another kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck to lengthen the kiss, but before it got intense he pulled away. "Tsk, woman." He smirked at her before leaving.

Bulma shook her head before going to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day. She was completely unaware that right outside her room Vegeta was pressed against her door. He leaned his back against her door and lightly hit his head. He shut his eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He felt his eyes burning and his body getting hot. He didn't want to leave her. He was just thankful he neglected to bond with her last night, or this would be unbearable.

Vegeta collected himself and headed to his own bedroom. Kakarrot was waiting for him in the hallway when the Prince approached. "You alright?" He knew Vegeta was disturbed, then he smelled it. He smelled Bulma's sweet scent radiating off of him. "Vegeta you dog!" Kakarrot smiled at him, but the smile slowly faded when he noticed Vegeta grimace in pain.

Vegeta sunk to his knees and his hands balled up into tight fists. He let out a growl before the tears began to fall. Kakarrot watched the tiny puddles form on the floor and he knelt down next to their fallen prince. "Kakarrot, how am I supposed to leave her, after being with her for ten years. It pains me to think about it, what will happen when I return. Will she accept me again?" Vegeta looked up at his friend through his tears. "Look at me, I am crying over her and I'm the one that's been hurting her." Kakarrot frowned at his friend, "We will protect her Vegeta, don't worry about her safety. Bulma will be waiting for you upon your return. She accepted you after these past years of torment." Kakarrot placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Vegeta stood up and nodded to his comrade, "Not a word about this, or I will kill you." Kakarrot shook his head at his friend before heading to the infirmary to visit ChiChi and Gohan.

V

Bulma stood to the side of the space dock watching Bardock and his workers prepare everything for Vegeta's arrival. He was using one of the small space pods since he was flying to Frieza's larger ship. Bulma had a blank face as she watched everyone scurry about preparing for his departure.

She was wearing sleeveless navy blue dress that plunged straight to the floor. At her mid-calf it billowed out into an elegant flare. The neckline was modest and a turtle neck style fit. She pulled her hair into a full elegant bun that gave her a regal appearance. She neglected to wear any makeup since she had been crying the majority of the morning, and knew her tears wouldn't cease anytime soon.

Bulma was so spaced out she was unaware of Kumiko approaching. The beautiful Saiyan wore a violet dress that mimicked the oriental dresses back on earth. It too was floor length, and the train trailed behind her by about a foot. Kumiko looked at her lady from under her auburn straight bangs and smiled. She smelled her son on her, but could tell no bond was consummated. "My lady, it will be ok. My son is strong and he would not fail you or his people to ensure a safe return." Kumiko's hazel eyes caught Bulma's aqua ones in an endearing embrace. Bulma was astounded at how calm and collected the Queen was. "It's just last night, he did a complete 180." Bulma trailed off and started to calm herself down before she had a fit in front of her Queen.

The prince exited the castle and sauntered up to his pod. He looked at Bardock and asked him a few simple questions regarding the trip. "It will take you a couple weeks to get to Lord Frieza, the pod has its coordinates set and everything is encapsulated and stowed away in the storage compartment under your seat." Vegeta nodded to Bardock, he was trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Bardock, please keep Bulma busy while I am away. She will be experiencing some turmoil while I am gone and I would appreciate it if you distract her." Bardock nodded, "Yes sire." Bardock bowed before stepping away.

The King approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He took the medallion with his other hand and traced the symbol with his thumb. "Return to us. Safe travels, Prince Vegeta." The King nodded to his son and Vegeta bowed back. Now it was his mother's turn. Vegeta looked at his mother and frowned. She took her son's face in both hands and pressed her forehead against his and smiled.

_My son, I am so proud of you. She will make a magnificent queen. I will make sure her heart does not stray from you in your absence. Return to us safely. _

_I will mother. Thank you for everything._

The two broke their bond of communication. Bulma remained back and watched Vegeta with a frown. He turned and locked eyes with her and frowned back. They said their goodbyes earlier, no need for a scene in front of everyone. Bulma nodded her head at Vegeta and with one last breath she turned to head inside. When her back turned, Bulma's bottom lip began to tremble and the hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Vegeta took one last glance at Bulma's retreating figure. He sighed and sat down in the pod and keyed in the flight initiation sequence. He leaned back in his seat and fished out the ribbon from his glove. It was an aqua colored ribbon resting on Bulma's vanity. He took it while she was asleep. It was used many times because it matched her hair color, Vegeta always noticed her fiddling with it in the early mornings while running around the castle fulfilling her duties. It smelled of her sweet scent. He held it up to his cheek and closed his eyes, allowing the sleep gas to take over.

V

"It is a pleasure to have you here, my liege." Frieza sneered at Vegeta and licked his thin black lips. The Prince's eye twitched at the lizard alien before him. Zarbon looked down at Vegeta and laughed, "My why haven't you grown. Ladies must be throwing themselves at you!" He brushed a long green strand of hair away from his face. Vegeta frowned at the two before him, he did not like the aura radiating off of them. It was dark and cold, not like the auras of his men. Saiyans were always so warm; here these men were cold and reptilian in nature.

"Zarbon, lead Vegeta to his quarters. May he find them suiting to his royal palette." Zarbon bowed to his leader and walked past Vegeta, "This way monkey." Vegeta growled at Zarbon and followed, he was in no place to be respected by his birthright. On Frieza's ship the fact he was a prince did not matter. He was in a different empire now, not his own.

The door slid open and Zarbon stepped aside, gesturing for Vegeta to enter. He entered and looked around at his new living space. The bed was a twin, the room was 11'x15'. Maybe a quarter of the size his quarters at home were. Across from his bed were a toilet and a sink. There was a small closet on the far wall for him to place his clothes, which was already full with Cold Empire armor. Zarbon dismissed himself to return to Frieza for god knows what. _They probably have a date to go fuck each other. _Vegeta frowned and collapsed onto his bed. He had been on Frieza's ship for just an hour and was already miserable. He placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the wall.

_Remember son, find their weakness and return to us. From there we will infiltrate and destroy them. _

His father's words were clear as day in Vegeta's head. He wondered what was happening in his home. It's been two weeks since he last saw his mother, two weeks since he bedded Bulma. He hoped Bardock kept his word and kept her busy. Right now was not the time to allow him to think about her now. He had a goal to fulfill then he can return to her, and take her as mate and future Queen. He smirked to himself before drifting to sleep and dreaming of the beautiful maiden waiting for him at home.

Vegeta shot up from his bed, the blinding light woke him, and "Lord Frieza calls for you." Zarbon said with a bored tone. Before Vegeta could respond, he saw the tail of Zarbon's white cape whisk around the door. Vegeta got up and followed him down the hall to Frieza's command room.

"Well Vegeta, hope you enjoyed your little nap." Vegeta folded his arms and looked at the large window behind Frieza. They were in the emptiness of space. "Bow to your lord." Zarbon let out a small beam from his finger that hit Vegeta right in the knee. The Prince dropped to one knee out of surprise. He looked up at the two and glared before standing back up. "That's more like it." Frieza turned around and looked out the same window.

"In three months time we shall be arriving to Namek, a planet of mostly vegetation and water. Its people are well versed in magic. They have these so called dragon balls that once collected grant wishes." Frieza turned to Vegeta, you and the Ginyu force will purge the planet and collect these precious orbs for me." Frieza slammed his tail on the cold ground. Vegeta frowned. He did not like how this sounded. "On our way we have a couple other planets to stop by and purge. They have not paid their dues to the empire and must go." Frieza began to laugh at the thought of these people dying and having no clue why.

"You may go Vegeta." Zarbon stated plainly. Vegeta turned on his heel and headed straight to his room. Once inside Vegeta stormed straight into his closet. He took out his tablet and quickly wrote a message to be sent to his father, Bardock, and Kakarrot's scouters.

**ATTENTION. THREE MONTHS, PLANET NAMEK. DRAGON BALLS, MAGIC. FRIEZA WILL USE THESE TO HIS ADVANTAGE FOR OTHER'S DEMISE. DANGER LEVEL IS ON HIGH ALERT. **

Vegeta quickly hid his tablet before returning again to his bed. He was not looking forward to his tour with Frieza, killing without reason was not his forte, nor was it instilled to him as a child. Sadly, it seemed the only way he could reassure his return to Bulma.

Dodoria appeared in Vegeta's room and snickered. "Why is the prince sad about not being at his humble abode?" Vegeta glared at the pink alien. "Shut up, maggot." The Saiyan snarled.

"Frieza will not appreciate your lack of respect. You'd think coming from a royal family they would have instilled that in you." The fat blob bubbled out. With that, Dodoria exited the room, cackling.

Vegeta grimaced; this is going to be a long tour. He knew Dodoria would not try to go after him, but Zarbon already made a small attack against him. It was a matter of time before Frieza did the same. _I can't let them break me down, I just can't. _

V

The King leaned against the control panel in the command room, he just received Vegeta's message. This is not good. Bardock, Nappa, Kakarrot, and Raditz rushed into the room and all stopped shortly when they saw Vegeta's message on the screen. "Shit." Bardock mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Raditz and Nappa silently stood back watching the events unfold.

"We must send Nappa, Kakarrot and Raditz to Namek to help Vegeta. We can't let Frieza get ahold of the dragon balls. It is eminent that we stop this!" The King roared, his tail thrashing in agitation. His two Elites and Kakarrot watched the two elder Saiyans converse. "Do you think he can handle this?" Bardock crossed his arms and looked to their king.

"This is why we are sending them." Bardock frowned, "My two sons to face Frieza?" The King looked at his trusted comrade, "I know how it sounds, but they are our best soldiers. They will be a good team together to protect our. world against Frieza and his blasted Ginyu force."

"I think it'll be a good time! I'm sure it'll be nice to visit Vegeta anyways!" Kakarrot laughed and placed his hand behind his head and continued to chuckle. All the Saiyans turned around and looked at him, "Kakarrot, you're an idiot." Raditz snarled at his brother, evidently he did not quite understand the sensitivity of this issue.

"You three have a month to train. Then a two-month travel to Namek. Once you three arrive, keep your profile low. Locate the Dragon Balls and keep them hidden. We cannot let the Colds get them." The King nodded to the four Saiyans and left. Bardock stepped forward and took the floor. "The Lady Bulma has set forward many plans upon Vegeta's departure.

The Saiyans raised their eyebrows and stepped closer to Bardock. "And?" Raditz asked. "She has implemented a special gravity simulator into the Elites' training facility. It can go up to 500 G's. However, you must be careful while using it because if too much is added, you will become a pancake."

"What's a pancake?" Nappa asked. Bardock hit his palm against his face. "It's some earthling food. Lady Bulma used that analogy."

The Saiyans grumbled amongst themselves about Lady Bulma taking part in their training, Bardock got pissed. "Shut up you fools! Do not doubt Lady Bulma, she is your betrothed Queen and one of the strongest scientists in our castle. Now quit your jabbering and get to training!" Bardock stormed out of the room and left the three younger Saiyans dumbfounded. "Well, let's get to training, guys!" Kakarrot smiled and left the room. Nappa and Raditz looked at each other and shrugged before following the tall Saiyan out.

V

"What do you mean Frieza is heading to Namek?" The Queen shot up from her throne and looked at her husband. "Those creatures are so peaceful, they do not deserve what's coming to them!" The King frowned at his wife; he hated it when she was displeased. "I am sending Kakarrot, Raditz, and Nappa to salvage the situation. Hopefully this will be our way of ending Frieza. If we can stop him from using the dragon balls, maybe we can save our empire." The Queen slowly sat back down in her chair and pressed her face into her hands. "My son, please don't let us down!"

Bulma stood back and watched the scene progress, her mind turned with thoughts on what to do. Suddenly she had an idea, "My Queen, may I excuse myself to the labs?" The Queen looked up at her future daughter, "Yes, do what you need to do."

V

Vegeta sprawled out on the ground spitting up his own blood. He had a fresh new gash across his chest. His armor was broken in rubbles around him. His arms spread out in a crucifix style. He relaxed his tail in defeat, this was painful, Frieza just laid into him for refusing to rape and kill a woman in front of her children. Now he lay in the command room bleeding out. One of the medics rushed over to Vegeta and placed him on a stretcher before carrying him away into the infirmary.

The maimed prince drifted in and out of consciousness while he watched the bright lights blur over him as they wheeled him down the hall. He could hear the medics talking about his wounds. The gash to his chest was life threatening, it was centimeters from rupturing his aorta. A lung was punctured, and his ribs were protruding through his once flawless olive skin. Blood dripped off the stretcher and left a trail towards the infirmary.

Zarbon frowned as he watched them cut away the spandex from the prince's chest from his view in the observation room. The spandex was compressing a lot of the blood from spilling out and once it was removed the blood began to pour from his body. The medics swarmed to put pressure on the wound and press a chest tube into his side. Everyone washed over with relief as they watched the prince's chest inflate fully after the tube was in place. Then they went to work sewing the wound shut and setting his ribs in place. Once everything was in place for proper healing the prince was placed into a rejuvenation tank.

Vegeta could hear the faint murmurs of the medics and felt pinches as they began to work on him. A small tear escaped his left eye as he felt a piece of himself break away. He saw the look in that alien's eyes; it was one of sheer terror. He imagined Bulma in this situation and couldn't bring himself to doing it. If an intruder approached her and raped and murder her, he'd lose it. Knowing this he could not bring himself to doing this to that woman.

"He'll survive, the wounds weren't fatal." One of the techs said. Vegeta soon allowed the waves of unconsciousness wash over him.

Once the techs had Vegeta floating in the rejuvenation tank they stepped back and looked at the beaten prince. Zarbon entered the room and folded his arms across his chest. "Such a shame, such a skilled warrior and smart boy. All that talent to his disadvantage." The green humanoid smirked at the prince watching his eyebrows twitch in agitation.

"May I ask…what happened out there?" The lead medic looked up to Zarbon and placed his hand against the tank. "Well, let's just say the prince grew faint of heart. Lord Frieza took it upon himself give his majesty some, what do you call it- oh, tough love."

Zarbon smirked remembering the earlier events. Vegeta was given orders to kill the men, rape then kill all women. Kill the children, if the children looked promising to kidnap them. Zarbon watched the prince; he could tell he did not like what he was doing yet he did it anyways. He traveled through the smoke going house-to-house killing, but there was a family's house that stopped him. When he didn't come outside after a minute, Zarbon sent Dodoria inside to see what the hold up was.

Dodoria gladly went inside to see what it was Vegeta was doing. The pink little monster found Vegeta frozen, standing above a mother covering her child with her body. Vegeta froze, trembling looking at her with wide eyes. The smaller little boy whimpered to his mother and clung to her cloak. Dodoria sent a ki ball, slapping Vegeta in the face with it. It knocked the young Saiyan down to the ground and he hit his head on a shelf's corner. The prince was knocked unconscious. Dodoria smirked and turned on the woman, violently raping her in front of her young child. Vegeta came to five minutes later to see the pink slob panting over the poor wench, her child sobbing in the opposite corner.

Vegeta bolted up and swung his muscular leg towards Dodoria, causing the alien to fly backwards into a wall. The woman lay there crying and Vegeta tried to get her out of the house to safety, but Dodoria already called Zarbon via his scouter.

As the Prince was pulling the woman up a large white boot came down onto her skull, crushing it into a pulp. Brain matter splattered all over Vegeta's face and chest as he fell backwards in sheer shock.

The little boy's screams intensified as he saw his mother's death. Without a second thought Zarbon sent a ki blast towards the child. Vegeta shuttered when the shrieks abruptly ended and the smell of singed flesh seared his nostrils.

Vegeta sat on his knees staring at what was left of the woman in front of him. He remained frozen as Zarbon grabbed him by the back of his armor and pulled him up. Vegeta blankly stared ahead as Zarbon and Dodoria pushed him towards Frieza's ship.

A ki ring bound Vegeta's hands behind his back to prevent him from resisting Zarbon, but that proved to be an unnecessary measure. The prince solemnly complied, he knew what was coming was far worse than what he just felt and saw.

Frieza was waiting for them in the command room looking out of his large window. Instead of floating in his pod, Frieza was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Zarbon pushed Vegeta forward and he landed hard on his knees. Frieza slowly turned around and met Vegeta's dead gaze with a malicious smile. "You failed, my prince." The lizard slowly walked towards the Prince. Vegeta made no move to neither acknowledge Frieza nor show discomfort. Zarbon and Dodoria stepped back to watch what their Lord was going to do to him.

Frieza took his foot and wrapped his long toes around Vegeta's face. He squeezed his face with those nasty appendages until he could feel Vegeta's jaw begin to crack. With one mighty push, Frieza pushed Vegeta onto his back. Vegeta grunted when he landed on his pulled back arms. Zarbon smirked at how things were going.

Frieza approached him again and stomped the right side of his chest with a hard thud. Vegeta gasped and a large bubble of mucous expelled from his mouth. Frieza quickly slipped his large tail tightly around his neck and lifted the prince until his feet were above the ground. Frieza crossed his arms and brought Vegeta face to face with him.

"Now, when you are given an order, I expect you to fulfill it. Not hesitate. I don't care if the woman looks like your mother or is your mother. If you are ordered to rape and kill her, damn it you will!" Frieza then smashed Vegeta against the floor multiple times.

Many observers were wondering why Vegeta was not fighting back. It was simple; the arm restraints placed on his wrists drained his ki, rendering him powerless. Vegeta could not lift his legs if he wanted to. The Prince once famed for his strength was rendered completely powerless to Frieza's assaults.

Once Frieza was content with smashing the prince against the floor he once again brought the prince face to face. Vegeta's eyes were beginning to swell and he was fighting to remain awake. Frieza took his long black horn and tore into Vegeta's right side. He slowly dragged it through his chest until it snapped through his third and fourth rib causing the bones to protrude harshly from his body.

For Vegeta, everything went black when the horn entered his chest. Frieza shook off the prince and left him in a bloody heap on the ground. "Fetch the medics." Frieza dismissed himself from the command room.

The medic watched Vegeta in the tank. He cringed at the hastily sutured together wound across the right side of his chest. The once perfect complexion had its first of many scars. This scar will definitely become quite an angry scar, forever reminding the young man of this day. The medic shook his head, _so young to be soiled by the like of Frieza._

"Sir, what is he holding?" The head medic looked down at Vegeta's left hand. The young man had an aqua colored ribbon clenched in his fist. "Should we inform the authorities?" The tech questioned. "No, leave it be." The head medic crossed his arms before turning away from the prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma leaned back in her chair and wiped away the sweat on her brow. "It's finished!" She smiled at her newest invention. Bulma picked up the radar in both of her hands. She clicked the power button and watched in pleasure as it powered up. From her seat in the lab it could detect Namek and it's dragon balls. There were seven to be exact. Bulma was giddy with how successful her dragon radar was!

"Bardock! Look!" She held up the radar towards the head scientist. Bardock walked over to Bulma's desk and looked at it.

"Lady Bulma, you have surely out done yourself this time. The Royals shall be pleased! You may have just saved the universe with this creation." Bulma smiled to herself, this invention will make it easier to locate the dragon balls and also give the Saiyans an upper hand on Frieza.

"I knew I saw something in you when you were eight years old. I am thrilled to have followed my intuition on you, Bulma." The Queen looked down at her favorite lady in waiting. She just presented her new invention to her husband and Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarrot. "I am pleased, Lady Bulma. Congratulate yourself on this." The King smirked at the aqua female from his throne. Bulma inclined her head slightly and smiled to herself, she was proud she could somehow contribute to saving her prince.

Nappa, Kakarrot, and Raditz walked into the throne room and looked at Bulma. She was holding an odd shaped contraption that was shaped like a circle with a large green screen. "Men, Lady Bulma has something to show you that might aid you during your travels." The King gestured towards Bulma allowing her the floor to speak.

"This is a dragon radar. It senses the locations of the dragon balls and gives you metric measurements of the distance between you and its location. The signal from Vegetasei is faint, but it still can pick up their signal. Once on Namek you should be able to use this radar to get in the approximate location of the dragon balls and collect them much quicker than Frieza can. Hopefully you will be able to collect over half of them by the time Frieza collects one, maybe two." Bulma triumphantly sauntered up Kakarrot. I will be trusting you with this since you were Vegeta's main guard." She winked at her friend.

"Geez Bulma, I don't know if I can handle this sort of thing." Kakarrot smiled at the smaller woman. "Don't be silly, ding dong! It's simple, all you do is press the button on the top of the radar and then they appear on the axis. You'll see your movement tracked as a slop connecting to the coordinates of the nearest dragon ball!" Bulma excitedly explained how the radar worked; unaware she confused the three men at the word axis.

"Just connect the dots, sons." Bardock stepped forward and shook his head at his two sons. My, they were dense. "Bulma, you're awesome!" Kakarrot exclaimed in his usual fashion. "It's all in a day's work!" She winked at the Saiyans before excusing herself from the throne room. All the work and excitement exhausted her. She had been finding herself grow more anxious by the day wondering if Vegeta was safe. The wondering and stress had taken a toll on her body. Bulma slowly trudged to her bedroom and collapsed to onto her bed. She didn't bother taking her dress off. In another month her friend and his comrades would be leaving for Namek.

Bulma slowly drifted to a restful sleep in her cozy bed. She briefly wondered how Vegeta was before she went into a deep sleep.

V

Vegeta stepped out of the rejuvenation tank, green goo dripping off his body. He was handed a robe and told where the showers were. Vegeta's eyes were dead and had a sinister gleam to them, the medic noticed immediately. While Vegeta was in the bathroom he looked over to one of his techs, "Whatever they did to him affected him more than physically."

Vegeta looked at his reflection in the mirror. The large scar that started at his xiphoid process and traveled to between his third and forth rib glared back at him. It made a nasty dark keloid where his once perfect skin was torn by the monster's horn. Vegeta frowned at his reflection, he could see him hardening on the exterior, but on the inside he just wanted one thing. He wanted Bulma.

He knew he could never let any of the Ginyu Force, Cold Empire, or Frieza know about her or she would see the same fate so many woman have under them. Vegeta shuttered at the though of the woman he watched die at Zarbon's feet.

The prince quickly snapped out of his trance and showered before returning to the infirmary. The techs gathered new armor and spandex for him and waited anxiously for him to speak. Vegeta silently dressed and wrapped his tail behind his waist before leaving. He growled in irritation when his scouter chirped in his ear, it was Zarbon wanting him in the command room.

"You've healed nicely Vegeta." Zarbon smirked at the smaller Saiyan. "Next time, we won't be so easy on you. Hope you learned your lesson." Vegeta stared ahead, not allowing anything to show on his face.

"In three weeks time we will reach Namek." Frieza purred in excitement, "Lucky for you Vegeta, this race has no women." Zarbon and Frieza laughed mockingly at the prince. He still made no change of emotion, though on the inside he was disgusted.

"Maybe he would prefer men!" Zarbon cackled at him. Vegeta let out a low warning growl, though he did not mean to. "What was that monkey?" Zarbon countered taking a step forward. "Zarbon, leave the furball be. We have more important things to attend to." Frieza frowned slightly at Vegeta before dismissing him.

Vegeta headed to his room, angrier than he was before he saw the two. He made his way towards the training facilities in Frieza's large ship. He had a lot of pint up energy to let out.

The Ginyu force was working on their stupid dance routine when Vegeta walked in. Jeice noticed Vegeta first and yelled over at him. "Hey, yo Vegeta! What do you think about our knew routine?" Vegeta growled at Jeice's accent before starting a set of sit-ups as a warm up.

"Man, you are never going to get the ladies if you act that stuck up." Jeice crossed his arms and watched Vegeta continue with his exercises. "Jeice! Back in formation!" Captain Ginyu yelled to the rust colored humanoid. "Yes, sir!" Jeice hurried back and they began to practice.

_Let them be foolish, their idiocy will distract them from my ascension. _Vegeta frowned at himself knowing how far he had to go to over come Frieza. He also hoped his message reached his father in time and that they planned accordingly. Vegeta continued on with his workouts, blocking everything out of his mind.

V

As time progressed, Vegeta hardened into a tough shell of the man he was before joining Frieza's army. Scarred and abused, Vegeta's eyes were half crazed and his voice now dripped with venom. His sarcastic and haughty personality turned to one of coldness and death. He became a ruthless killer, able to kill thousands without thinking twice.

Vegeta pushed anything that remained dear to him to the far back of his head where it was unreachable to outside intruders. It had been a month since Vegeta allowed his mind drift to Bulma for more than a fleeting second and even longer since he had shown any form of emotion.

Three months dragged on slowly and Frieza's ship was finally landing on planet Namek. Vegeta followed the Ginyu force down the ship's ramp and observed his surroundings. The planet was very green, the water was green and the sky was a blue-green shade. There were sloping hills with green vegetation and unique trees. These trees were long with little to no limbs and had a round tuft of leaves at its top.

Vegeta frowned as he sensed his surroundings, he could not feel anyone from the Saiyan Empire's signature. "Well, what are you goons waiting for? Look for those dragon balls!" Zarbon hissed at the Ginyu Force and Vegeta. Vegeta let a low growl rumble from his chest before he lifted off into the air.

The rest of the Ginyu force frantically searched and purged the villages, but Vegeta had different plans. He had to find somewhere secluded to reach out to his father. This was their one and only chance to overcome Frieza.

Vegeta flew for ten minutes until he found a secluded island away from Frieza and his little posy. The prince lowered himself and his inside a cave. He walked far enough inside to where he felt no one would find him. Vegeta pulled out his tablet from his chest plate and called for his father.

V

The King was waiting in the command room to hear from his soldiers they made it to Namek. Bardock stood back and watched the coordinates progress. They were scheduled to land within the hour, but wouldn't beat Frieza to Namek.

The King raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw his son video call on the screen.

"Nice to hear from you, Prince Vegeta." The King analyzed his son; it had been at least four months since he had last laid eyes on him. The elder Vegeta was sad to see that the prince was just a shell of his former self. His eyes were dark orbs with no hint of life, his mouth set in a permanent frown.

"No time for bullshit father. Why the fuck isn't anyone here?" the Prince hissed. "They are due to land in an hour." The King was taken aback by his son's language. "Who did you send, surely Kakarrot?"

The King smirked, "Yes, Kakarrot is on the ship along with Nappa and Raditz. But Prince, Bulma is there too."

Vegeta's mouth dropped slightly and he shuddered, this is not good. "Why the fuck did you send that god forsaken harpy here?" Vegeta roared.

This is when Bardock decided to intervene, "Your highness, there is complicated technology on board and Bulma was the only suitable engineer to send with them. It is to your advantage that she is there."

Before the King could talk to his son again the Prince cut off the communication and shoved his tablet back into his chest plate.

"This isn't good." The King pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea his son's time with Frieza would damage him like this. Bardock stepped towards the command panel and made a call towards his ship to speak with his soldiers and Bulma.

The King smirked when he met Bulma's inquisitive eyes on the call screen.

"Your highness." Bulma inclined her head with respect.

"Lady Bulma, I just spoke with our prince." Bulma's eyes widened, this is the first time she heard of Vegeta since his letter two months ago. "Things have not gone well for the prince, he has changed quite a bit. Now Bardock has instruction to give to you."

Bardock nodded his head and looked up at the Lady. "Lady Bulma, may I speak with my sons and Nappa, too?" Bulma nodded and called the men over. After a brief exchange of greetings Bardock continued, "Frieza has already landed. Seeing that you all are about to enter Namek's atmosphere you must proceed with caution. I expect he is already sending his forces out on purging missions so they will definitely notice a ship landing."

Bulma zoned out when she heard that Vegeta changed, evidently for the worse. She couldn't ignore the sinking pit in her stomach and wondered if he would be harsh towards her again. Maybe he forgot his promise to her that he'd mate her upon his return.

"Oh, Bulma." Bardock paused and waited until Bulma looked back at him. "Yes?" She was anxious to hear what he had to say to her. "Vegeta wasn't too happy that you are accompanying them on this trip." He motioned to the three Saiyans behind her. "Be weary when you see him, he will be outraged you came. However this is a positive sign, he still holds you in high regards and values your safety." Bulma nodded before dismissing herself.

Bulma walked over to the ship's window, she could see Namek approaching and could not ignore the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach.

_Oh Vegeta, I haven't forgotten that night with you. Please remember me when you see me. _

"Bulma?" Kakarrot lightly touched his friends shoulder, she turned around and looked at him, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Kakarrot frowned at her sadness, "Don't worry about Vegeta, he will come back to us. I know he will."

Fifteen minutes later the ship's computer told its passengers to prepare for landing. Bulma swallowed and clipped in her seat belt. As the ship entered the planet's atmosphere she squeezed her eyes shut, unaware of what lie ahead for her.

V

"Bulma, stay here!" Kakarrot pressed his finger to Bulma's mouth informing her to be silent. Nappa approached Bulma from their ship, "Here is a scouter. If anything happens press the button on its side. It will immediately sync to ours and whatever you say or hear we will hear."

Bulma nodded her head and placed the scouter on her ear. "We are off to look for Vegeta and collect those dragon balls. Lay low Bulma, you have no way of protecting yourself. Frieza's men are ruthless and do not care who you are."

Before she could protest, the three Saiyans took off into the air. Bulma plopped herself on the ground and just waited. Luckily she encapsulated many things to keep her entertained, but she could not calm her nerves from the impending reunion with Vegeta. Bulma ran her fingers through her hair. After he left she decided to cut it above her shoulders. It was long enough to pull back in a bun, but now that she was on a mission it was unnecessary. She had a red headband pushing her bangs from her face, but that's about all she did to her hair today.

Bulma looked down at her appearance, she was dressed in the exact opposite of her usual palace garb. Today she was wearing black leggings with a brown work dress that cut off mid thigh. She also wore matching brown boots with a spandex turtleneck. "I feel like a man." She grumbled to herself, she could not remember the last time she had been this un-manicured.

Bulma pressed her head against the canyon's wall Kakarrot placed her end. In her half dream state she daydreamed of Vegeta randomly coming across her.

_Bulma looked over towards the canyon's opening and though Kakarrot was standing there. "Kakarrot? Did you find the dragon balls?" She sleepily asked. When he made no move Bulma stood up and walked towards the figure. "Kakarrot?" She quietly questioned. _

_When Bulma got close enough to see the intruder, she was it was Vegeta. "Vegeta?" She quivered as she said his name. The prince took three defiant steps towards her, "Woman where are they?" _

_"Where are who?" She asked, taking the same three steps backwards. Vegeta continued walking towards her. "The dragon balls you enigma." He growled at her before lunging out and grabbing her small neck in his huge hands. _

_Bulma took a long look into his eyes, "Vegeta?" she whispered. She noticed his eyes were red with blood lust. He was not the same Vegeta that was in her room that night. Bulma suddenly had a dropping feeling in her gut._

Bulma's body twitched in her sleep causing her to fall out of the chair she un-capsulated for her to sit in. Bulma frantically looked around and when she realized she was safe she went back to her chair. "Man, this blows. I'm the genius here but I get hidden away like some child. I am a full grown woman!" She yelled up towards the empty sky.

V

"Well here's the second one." Raditz placed another dragon ball down by his feet and looked over at Kakarrot and Nappa. Suddenly all three of their scouters picked up a signature reading.

Kakarrot glanced over his left shoulder, "Vegeta is approaching." Nappa looked in the direction Kakarrot was staring in. Sure enough, there was Vegeta approaching. "What do you think he's going to do?" Raditz asked, now watching the prince approaching. "Whatever it is, he isn't going to be happy." Kakarrot frowned as the prince slowed above them.

Vegeta levitated above his three men and crossed his arms. He had a deep frown set on his face. "Where is she?" He hissed they all knew he meant Bulma.

"Oh you mean Bulma?" Kakarrot awkwardly scratched the back of his head and smiled. Vegeta growled at his friend while lowering himself to the ground. The three noticed how sinister he looked now. Vegeta balled his fists up and walked towards Kakarrot. "Vegeta, it was only right she came with us!" Kakarrot put his hands up in defense.

"I don't give a fuck whose bright idea it was to bring the harpy with you three, but someone is going to pay!" Vegeta then let out a hefty punch into Kakarrot's gut. "Do you realize what would happen if she is hurt? What my mother would do?"

Kakarrot wheezed and crumpled to his knees, Vegeta evidently got a lot stronger over the months. Vegeta stepped back and cracked his knuckles. Before the three Saiyans could stop him, he took off into the air again.

"What should we do?" Nappa looked over the crumpled over Kakarrot, "We find the rest of the dragon balls…and hope no one on our side is killed during the process."

V

Frieza stood outside his ship casually slapping his tail against the Namekian soil. His thin black lips curled into a disgusting smirk. The Ginyu force had collected four dragon balls in a day's time.

"I say we do a celebratory dance, for these dragon balls!" Captain Ginyu chanted as he began to dance in a circle around Frieza and the dragon balls. "Ginyu, shut up!" Frieza hissed at her first in command. The lizard prince kneeled down to his new collection and began stroking them. "This is incredible, just have to find three more and I will become the supreme ruler of the universe!" Frieza began laughing to himself at the very thought.

"Lord Frieza, what about Vegeta?" Ginyu asked in a dumbfounded voice. Frieza paused, momentarily forgetting about the stray prince. "Find him and bring him back. I'd love to see where he has run off to." Ginyu nodded and signaled his force to follow him. They set their scouters for Vegeta's signature and were on their way.

Meanwhile, while Vegeta was on hot pursuit for Bulma, the Lady in distress had other plans. It had been a few hours of sitting by herself and she have had enough! Bulma walked out of her canyon hiding place and headed toward the nearest body of water. She knelt down near it and removed her headband. As she was about to submerge her head a giant alien fished popped its head up and looked at her.

Bulma looked up at it and after a second, let out a blood-curdling screen. She scooted backwards on her rear screaming frantically in fear. "No, no, no, no, no! I am a Lady of an extensive empire! I shave my legs and wear dresses and get my hair done! I do not sit around on planets and wait for men to get back with their stupid dragon balls!" Bulma began to cry in frustration, "I just hate this! I want to go home!"

In the middle of her kicking and screaming, Bulma did not notice an intruder land all but ten feet away. He watched the woman frantically kick and cry out her woes before approaching her.

"Something the matter, princess?" His smooth voice called out to her. Bulma froze upon hearing his voice; she slowly turned her head until she met his cold eyes.

"Call me Zarbon, beautiful." The aqua and green humanoid called out to Bulma. The Lady immediately recognized he was with the Cold Empire. The color drained from Bulma's face and she lost all the words she could say to dissuade the alien man from coming any closer. "Where are you from? Surely you aren't from here. You aren't Saiyan either." Zarbon continued to progress towards her. Bulma opened her mouth, but the words refused to come out.

"Maybe you'd like a word with Frieza." He laughed and pushed his hair away from his face, Bulma began to tremble with fear, and she was done for!

"The harpy will be speaking with no one." The raspy voice came from behind Zarbon. The humanoid smirked, "Vegeta, so nice of you to join us." Bulma gasped, Vegeta was here.

Zarbon slowly turned around and looked at the prince. "Lord Frieza will not be happy with you." Vegeta frowned, "Like I could give two fucks." He snarled. "Maybe we should take care of this little issue here and now." Zarbon slid into his battle stance.

"Prepare to meet your demise, I am the sovereign Saiyan prince!" Vegeta powered up and flew into Zarbon. The two levitated above Bulma and commenced to fight to the death. Zarbon got a few hits in and made contact. Vegeta took a punch into Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon bent over and grabbed his flesh, and then Vegeta balled his fists together and brought them down in the center of Zarbon's back.

Zarbon plummeted to the ground and his body caused a giant crater in the Namekian ground. Bulma gasped and ran back to her canyon to hide, she watched the fight progress from behind a rock.

Vegeta gave Zarbon no break, he followed him to the ground and continued to punch and kick the unconscious alien. Vegeta backed off and gave Zarbon a chance to stand up. "Vegeta, impressive. Your time on Lord Frieza's ship has improved your strength greatly. However, not great enough for my second form!"

Vegeta took a couple steps backwards and his mouth dropped, "What?" he stuttered. "You heard me!" He laughed before squatting down and powering up further. "Prepare to die!" Zarbon screamed.

Bulma stifled her horrified scream as she watched the once beautiful man turn into a disgusting oversized reptilian. Zarbon pointed his snout up to Vegeta and smirked. With a sudden movement Vegeta was on the ground and did not have a chance to fight back. The giant pummeled Vegeta's face and continued to beat his upper body. Vegeta got irritated and had enough; he glared at Zarbon through his bloody vision. "Enough!" The Saiyan roared.

The giant Zarbon flew backwards with Vegeta's new aura. Vegeta allowed the blue aura to enlarge as his enemy trembled at the sight. He spit blood and phlegm out of the corner of his mouth before sliding back into his stance. "I've had enough of you! You stupid enigma!"

Before Zarbon could respond a huge ki blast broke through his abdomen and exited though his back. Vegeta released the ki blast and stood back as he watched its tail travel through the now large hole inside Zarbon.

Vegeta watched coldly as Zarbon's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. Dark purple blood seeped the Namekian soil and his last breath rattled through his teeth. Zarbon was gone.

Vegeta sighed before launching another blast towards Zarbon causing his body to disintegrate. Once Zarbon was completely gone, he turned his attention to Bulma. She gulped when she noticed Vegeta staring at her, she did not like the look on his face.

She cowered behind the large rock and watched Vegeta approach her. His eyes tinged pink with rage. "How dare you foolish woman come here, you have endangered the whole Saiyan race by doing this you fool!" Vegeta backed Bulma into the wall of the canyon so she could not go anywhere, but he continued to walk towards her.

Bulma closed her eyes when she saw his arm recoil and ready to fire, but she felt nothing but a light pressure on her chest. Bulma opened one eye and looked down, his fist was directly between her two breasts. Her face heated with a blush and she looked up at Vegeta's face. He was staring at his own fist with a slight frown.

Suddenly the heat pooled to the pit of her stomach causing her legs to tremble. Vegeta inhaled through his nose and caught her sweet smell. He gradually looked into her eyes and smirked. "Vulgar woman." He brought his fist to his side and turned his back on her.

"Vegeta!" She ran up to him and tried to wrap her arms around his waist but stepped back when she felt him stiffen. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma quietly asked.

"No hear woman, you almost got yourself killed once, I won't let it happen again." He looked at her over his shoulder and frowned. Bulma stepped back and held her hand to her chest. "Vegeta, it was their best interest I came."

"I see." He shut her off and turned around to face her. Bulma's heart accelerated as he took her in with his stern gaze. "Do you remember what you promised before you left?" She meekly asked.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, woman. I have not gone back on my word." He lightly smirked when her eyes lit up. "But, for now we must keep you hidden. You must stay here."

"Please don't leave me alone! I have been here by myself for hours!" Vegeta approached the woman with a sadistic smirk, "Come." He reached out for her and grabbed Bulma by the waist. Bulma gasped when she felt Vegeta's rough lips against hers. His mouth pried her mouth open in a passionate kiss. Their tongues touched one another and he pushed his hand into her hair. He groaned into her and pressed his whole body against hers. Bulma could feel his body was changed and not as soft and huggable as it used to be. He kissed her with a huge hunger and a need she never felt before.

"No more!" He yelled and pulled himself away. "Vegeta?" Bulma questioned, but he was already in the air flying away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma fell to her knees and waited for Kakarrot, Nappa, and Raditz to show up. Shortly after Vegeta took off she called them via her scouter. She briefly told them what happened and knew that it would not be long.

Bulma's eyes traveled over Namek's serene landscape and stopped at Zarbon's remains, the wind was blowing them into the water.

"Oh Vegeta, what happened to you?" A stream of tears began to travel down her cheeks. Even during their darkest time together on Vegetasei, Vegeta had never been this cold. It seemed like his soul was ripped from him.

"Bulma!" Kakarrot landed a few feet from her and ran over to her. She looked up at him through blurred vision neglecting to hold back her sobs.

"Damn, he sure did over do it with Zarbon." Raditz frowned at the sight up the remains before using his ki to push all the scorched dirt into the water. Bulma should not have seen that.

"Vegeta is so messed up!" She sobbed into the large Saiyan's chest. Kakarrot placed his hand on her back, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No!" she wailed in return. "He just kissed me and flew off!" She began to shake with sobs now. Kakarrot looked over at Nappa and Raditz. "What do you expect me to do? Go find him when he's this irate? He might as well turn me into what he did to Zarbon!" Nappa bellowed.

"He surely isn't anything we can handle." Raditz folded his arms and smirked at the idea of his prince losing it. "This is an interesting twist of events."

Bulma finally calmed herself down before realizing they showed up without dragon balls. "Guys, where did you put the dragon balls?" Bulma stood up and walked over to Nappa and Raditz with Kakarrot behind her. "We dropped them in a near by lake so they won't be found." Raditz informed her. "Ok, how many do you guys have?" Bulma was thrilled her radar worked!

"Two." Nappa stated blandly. "So that means Frieza possibly has the remaining five." Bulma frowned. "Not exactly, one of the elders mentioned Grand Elder has the final dragon ball. It's guarded by some dude named Piccolo." Kakarrot chided from behind Bulma.

"Where is this Grand Elder?" Bulma turned around to look at Kakarrot. "The little kid named Dende said he is about forty-five minutes from here in a large tower. We can easily find him via the scouters and radar." Raditz crossed him arms, bored with having to fill Bulma in on their progress.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go to them!" Nappa laughed at Bulma, "What do you mean?"

"Nappa's right, Bulma. It is far too dangerous to travel with you." Kakarrot reasoned. Bulma frowned, "Well one of you three has to stay with me this time!"

"Kakarrot is a third class. He stays." Raditz laughed, he loved being ranked superior over his younger brother, and he used his ranking to his advantage all the time. Kakarrot rolled his eyes and sat down. "Well get on with it you two!" Bulma yelled at the much larger Saiyans and they took off in the air.

* * *

Vegeta landed outside of Frieza's ship nearly twenty minutes later. He walked up the ramp and found his way to the command room. Upon entering he came across four of the supposed dragon balls. He flicked his tail in curiosity before closing his eyes. He reached out to sense if Frieza or his goon squad was near, which was a negative.

Vegeta looked at the large domed window and smiled evilly, "Not like I'll be leaving with these assholes anyway." He then launched a giant ki ball into the dome causing the glass to melt away immediately. Vegeta stepped up next to the balls and reached down and picked one up. "He won't be needing these, either!" With no effort he pitched all four of the balls baseball style out of the large hole. He smirked as the balls skipped across the water and slowly sank.

"I need to return to the woman now and tell her where these are." When Vegeta was satisfied with what he did he took off out the window and after Bulma.

While flying Vegeta felt a zap to the side of his head, "Ginyu." He growled. Vegeta stopped flying and waited for the buffoon to come his way. "Well isn't it Prince Vegeta!" The purple giant bellowed. He crossed his arms and looked down at the prince. "Lord Frieza is very unhappy with you! Once he gets those dragon balls you guys are done for!" Ginyu laughed until he saw Vegeta's lack of response, suddenly growing nervous.

"Ginyu. Shut up." Vegeta sneered at the captain, thoroughly unimpressed with his act. "Now Vegeta, that is not a way to talk to your superior!" Ginyu attempted at blind sighting Vegeta with a ki blast but the prince easily deflected it. "You are more of a moron than I thought you were!" Vegeta cackled at the offending officer. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ginyu's eyes widened in terror, unsure what the prince was hiding.

Without a seconds waiting, Vegeta was directly in front of Ginyu and planted a hard punch right into his abdomen. The fight was on.

Below the fight Kakarrot shielded Bulma with his body. "Who is that, Kakarrot?" The larger Saiyan growled, this wasn't good, "Bulma just stay quiet." Kakarrot commanded and ushered the small woman back into the canyon.

Bulma watched in horror as her love began to beat Captain Ginyu with all his strength. Unfortunately this strength was coming from pent up rage and was blinding Vegeta from easily made shots. Even Bulma's untrained eye could see him leaving open shots for Ginyu.

Vegeta double fisted Ginyu's back and laughed at the alien, completely unaware of the giant foot making contact with his jaw. Bulma covered her mouth in horror as she watched her prince fall lifelessly to the water below them.

"Stay. Here." Kakarrot stated firmly before lifting into the air. "And who do you think you are?" Ginyu cackled at Kakarrot. "I am the prince's first lieutenant and best friend. How dare you show such disrespect for the future king of Vegetasei!" Kakarrot powered up and let out a series of punches onto Ginyu.

Captain Ginyu had a trick up his sleeve that the Saiyan was unaware of. His body was already battered from his previous fight with Vegeta and he really needed a _change._

While Kakarrot was powering up a ki ball, he was taken off guard when Captain Ginyu yelled "Change!" at him.

Before Kakarrot could stop to protect himself, he could feel his spirit passing by Ginyu's before entering his enemy's body. "What the fuck did you just do?" Kakarrot realized he was in Ginyu's body turned around to look at his own body.

Ginyu was warming up Kakarrot's body getting used to its feeling before resuming the fight. "This is a much better fit!" Ginyu mused at Kakarrot's agility. "You have one thing wrong, Ginyu!" Kakarrot yelled through gritted teeth.

"You may be in my body, and granted it is less injured than yours. One thing you don't have is the true source of my power, you fool!" Ginyu laughed, "You're wrong. With this body I inherited all of your power!" Ginyu ignored the now fuming Saiyan.

"My power comes from my soul!" Kakarrot screeched before laying siege on his own body, pummeling it into the ground. Ginyu was soon planted into the ground with various broken bones and unable to move. Kakarrot levitated above him and slowly began to power up a final ki attack when out of nowhere Ginyu yelled "Change!"

Kakarrot groaned when he returned to his own body, the pain was intense. "You actually thought you stood a chance against one of my men, Ginyu?" Vegeta emerged from the water and staggered over to Ginyu. The captain did a quick assessment over him and realized Vegeta was in better shape than his current body.

Vegeta realized that Ginyu was about to do the blasted Change again but also knew there was no way of evading the attack. Luckily for Vegeta a frog slowly hopped up near his foot and with quick thinking the Saiyan prince launched the frog interrupting the path between Ginyu and his attack.

The giant Ginyu squatted down and began to jump around in an amphibian like fashion. Vegeta limped over to the actual frog Ginyu and placed his foot across the frog's back. Ginyu began to squirm frantically and try to escape his boot.

"Vegeta." Kakarrot wheezed, "Leave him alone. It's not worth it." Vegeta glared over at Kakarrot, "Always one having to uphold your moral honor." The Prince shook his head and headed over to Kakarrot and helped him up. "There is a rejuvenation tank inside Frieza's ship. Let's take you there and get you fixed up." Kakarrot nodded and half smiled at his friend. "Hey Vegeta?" "Hmn."

"It's good to see you." Kakarrot let out a small laugh before falling unconscious. "Woman, come here." Vegeta demanded. Bulma emerged from her hiding spot and approached the Saiyans. "Call to the others and tell them where we are headed." Without warning Vegeta put both Kakarrot and Bulma over his shoulders before lifting off and flying towards Frieza's ship.

Bulma looked over the planet's landscape but could not hold back her tears at the site of the purged villages. Families sprawled across the ground dead, homes had smoke billowing from the windows and the roofs were caved in. "They didn't even stand a chance." Bulma whispered.

"No. They didn't. None of the planets we purge stand a chance." Vegeta stated coldly. Bulma frowned, this new Vegeta was scary, all the emotion had been drained from his soul.

Soon they were at Frieza's ship. Vegeta let Bulma down easily and continued to carry Kakarrot towards the rejuvenation tanks. Bulma shuffled behind him and took in the area that Vegeta had been living in for the past four months.

"This way." Vegeta grumbled. Bulma followed him around the corner and through the sliding doors. He placed Kakarrot down in the tank and keyed in the sequence to start the healing process. "Should take a couple hours. He will be fine." Vegeta sunk down next to the rejuvenation tank and glared outside the window.

"Vegeta?" Bulma stepped closer to Vegeta. "Hmn." She chewed on her bottom lip and knelt down next to him. "Are we going to be ok?" She looked hopefully into his eyes and tried to read his reaction. "I am keeping my word." He glanced at her and frowned. "I want your hair to grow back. You look ridiculous."

Bulma looked at him and pushed his leg. "You haven't seen me in months and you insult my hair?" She scoffed at him. Vegeta smirked at her, "I admire that you still have your fire." Vegeta reached out and pulled her closer.

Bulma's heart accelerated and she looked anxiously into his eyes. "Come on." He pulled her onto his lap and began nuzzling the crook of her neck. He nibbled on her ear and her neck. "Vegeta, I've missed you." Bulma moaned. "Shut it woman, we must rest." Bulma paused and looked at Vegeta, slightly taken aback by his rejection. He leaned against the tank and shut his eyes. Bulma slid off his lap and settled in next to him and dozed off.

* * *

"So you are telling me that Vegeta killed my men, took the dragon balls, and is now fighting against us?"

"Yes my Lord." Dodoria bowed in defeat, a hour ago he was notified that Zarbon had died and Ginyu's ki signature dropped off the radar. Now it was him to face the Lord and tell him the truth. Dodoria went to check on the dragon balls and saw that the hole Vegeta created and that the balls were missing.

"I want them all dead!" Frieza screamed at Dodoria and slammed his tail into the ground. Frieza's scouter beeped. The medics informed Frieza that Vegeta had returned to the ship and was using the rejuvenation tank.

"Hell no! This can't be happening!" Frieza roared causing the ground under him to buckle. "My Lord!" Dodoria cowered, completely afraid for his life. "Obviously you, Zarbon nor the Ginyu Force can take care of the simplest of tasks! I must take care of it myself!" Without warning, Frieza sent a deadly ki flare directly at Dodoria killing him instantly.

Enraged, Frieza flew for his ship.

Vegeta jumped up and looked at the time remaining for Kakarrot, "No, no, no!" He slammed his hand against the console. Frieza was heading their way! Bulma woke up and looked at Vegeta confused. "You are to go with Nappa and Raditz and gather the dragon balls. Use the balls to wish everyone back to life that Frieza has killed on this planet and move them somewhere else!"

"Ok Vegeta, I won't let you down!" Vegeta paused and looked down at the woman, "I know you won't."

When the couple reached outside the ship, Nappa and Raditz touched down with the last dragon ball. Vegeta quickly informed the two Saiyans of the change in plans.

"What are you going to do, our Prince?" Raditz questioned Vegeta. "I am going after Frieza and I hope to distract him long enough for Kakarrot to rejuvenate so we can take him down!" The three Saiyans bowed to their prince and he departed towards Frieza.

"Vegeta said the balls were in the body of water behind the ship." Bulma stepped forward. Nappa was holding the last ball and nodded. "Well let's go." Nappa stated. Raditz carefully picked Bulma up around her waist and they headed towards the water. "We need to gather them and take them and you as far away from here." Raditz stated, Bulma looked at him and nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to return to Vegetasei." The Saiyans did not reply because they were preoccupied with the task at hand. "I sure hope Vegeta can manage with Lord Frieza." Nappa glumly said, Raditz frowned; the outcome was grim.

The four touched down on the water's coastline. Bulma pulled out her radar and figured out where the balls approximately settled. The three Saiyans plunged into the water to retrieve the balls, leaving Bulma alone on land.

She crossed her arms and waited for the Saiyans to emerge. Her thoughts drifted to Vegeta and what their fate had in store for them.

* * *

Vegeta met Frieza mid air not far from the ship. He knew he had to keep the lizard away from Bulma and the others. "Frieza." The Saiyan prince scowled.

"Dancing with the devil, are we Vegeta?" Frieza's feminine voice purred. "Hmn." The Saiyan crossed his arms and looked down at the short monster. "You've been a naughty monkey, Vegeta. Wait until your father hears at how un-kingly you have been."

"I could give two fucks about what my father thinks about me." The prince growled. Vegeta phased behind Frieza and took a kick to the enemy's neck. He was appalled when the lizard made no move. "For such a strong monkey you are extremely dumb." The lizard phased out of sight and then double fisted Vegeta in the back. The prince fell out of the sky and plummeted into the ground.

Frieza floated downwards towards the unconscious Saiyan. He was crumpled amongst the rubble. "Such royalty. Too bad you belong in the dirt."

* * *

Back at Frieza's ship, Kakarrot could sense he was lone in the ship. He checked in on everyone's ki levels. Everyone seemed fine until he checked on his prince. The ki was fluctuating lower and lower. Obviously he was fighting with Frieza, the ki signature could not be mistaken.

He flashed his eyes open and realized he needed out, and out of this tank now. Kakarrot blasted the glass apart and all the goo burst forward flooding the medical wing.

Kakarrot quickly unhooked himself and dried off before making his way out of the ship. "I'm coming for you, Vegeta." The Saiyan took off into the air after his friend, hoping he would make it in time.

It did not take long for him to find the sparring duo, but Vegeta was already on the ground. Kakarrot frowned and landed a few feet behind Frieza.

"Stop right there, Frieza!" The lizard froze and allowed his scouter to register the ki behind him, "And who are you?" Frieza slowly turned around to meet the angry eyes of Kakarrot. "How dare you insult my Prince, my future king!" Frieza cackled at the Saiyan. "You stupid monkey. Do you really think your race and its royal family is safe from me? Once I obtain these dragon balls I will eliminate your race and become immortal! The universe will be mine!" Frieza's rising ki caused lightening to crack around them and rocks began to float upwards.

Before Kakarrot's eyes Frieza began to transform through his stages until reaching his ultimate form. The long grey tail slammed onto the ground and lightening struck near by. Kakarrot took a step back and his breath was caught in his throat. He could not believe the sight before his eyes.

Vegeta began to stir just behind Kakarrot and slowly began to sit up. "Kakarrot!" Vegeta gurgled, he was damaged from his spar with Frieza and easily overpowered. Kakarrot glanced towards his prince and frowned, he did not like seeing his commanding officer and prince in this condition. He needed a tank, and needed one badly.

"Bang."

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed and grabbed onto the grass and threw her head down. The sobs wrecked through her body as she crumpled to the ground. "Vegeta!" She screamed again. Raditz and Nappa quickly came to her side and looked across the body of water at their prince. Across the water there stood Frieza and Kakarrot. The two Saiyans saw Kakarrot fly in that direction earlier but were too preoccupied with the dragon balls to wonder why.

Then they saw their prince, propped up on his elbows with a ki blast piercing through his heart. They held Bulma back so Frieza wouldn't notice her. They watched as their prince slowly slid back down into a laying position.

Kakarrot watched in horror as the life faded quickly from the prince. Blood began to trickle from his mouth and he fought for air. Crimson blood began pumping out his body and pool around him. Vegeta looked into Kakarrot's eyes and with tears streaming down his face uttered his last words. "Kakarrot, I have failed you. I failed my people. He is a monster, avenge my death so I may have died in honor. Save our people from him. He made me do such awful things under his rule. Incredibly awful things I wish to never speak of."

Kakarrot frowned, "Vegeta, save your breath. It will be ok." Vegeta frowned at his comrade, "I'm dying, Kakarrot. Tell the woman that I—" And he was gone.

Nappa and Raditz bowed their heads in grief as they felt their prince's ki dwindle to nothing. Kakarrot watched in horror as his pupils faded and he closed his eyes for the last time. "Well monkey, you were saying?" The satanic lizard snarled at Kakarrot. "You will pay Frieza! You will pay for what you have done!"

Kakarrot walked over to Vegeta's limp body and picked him up. With one of his hands he blasted a hole in the ground and gently laid the prince down. Handful by handful he covered his body with dirt with a frown plastered across his face. "You will get the proper burial you deserve, Prince Vegeta."

When Kakarrot finished, he stood and looked at Frieza. "You will pay!" He yelled, his aura turning flame red. Frieza's eyes widened but then he smirked. "Try me!"

Frieza began to levitate far above Kakarrot with his index finger extended. A black sphere formed with pink electricity sparking outwards and as Frieza laughed it continued to grow. "Thirty minutes, monkey. That's all the time you have before you die. Either way I kill you, or you die on this damn planet."

Bulma heard the sinister threat and looked at her companions, "The dragon balls!" Nappa nodded and flew to collect Dende.

* * *

I feel like this is a good place to stop this chapter so that it doesn't end up too long and gives me the chance to build more chapters. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma slowly sunk to her knees and stared at the mound of dirt that covered Vegeta's grave. She did not cry, she refused to make a noise. They had half an hour to get everyone off this planet or they'd be meeting the same fate as their prince.

She clutched her hands together in her lap until blood began to trickle between her fingers. Her betrothed was brutally murdered in front of her in cold blood with no ability to protect himself and he was taken from her so quickly.

"Lady Bulma?" Raditz drew Bulma out of her gaze. "Yes, Raditz." Bulma shifted her gaze towards the burly Saiyan. "We should gather the dragon balls and move farther away from here. It seems that Kakarot is holding him off fairly well." Bulma nodded and gave Vegeta's grave one last look before standing up and brushing herself off.

"He wouldn't want you to suffer like he did. We need to get you off this planet." Bulma bit her lip, refraining from letting out a sob. She wrapped the three balls in her tiny arms and held them close to her chest. Raditz carried the other four in his massive arms and knelt down. "My lady, get on my back and I will carry you away from here." Bulma nodded and climbed on and wrapped her legs around his abdomen.

As the two flew away, Bulma looked down at sight of Vegeta's grave and Kakrrot fighting Frieza attempting to avenge his death.

Kakarot was giving everything he had, but Frieza was always a couple steps ahead of him. To say the young Saiyan was pissed was an understatement. "You are a monster, Frieza!" Kakarrot screamed. Blood was trickling from his hairline and over his left eye and his eye was beginning to swell. His chest plate was cracked and his flight suit was beginning to rip.

"Oh Kakarot." Bulma murmured and allowed one tear to fall from her face. Frieza looked up to see Bulma and Raditz's retreating figures and he chased after them. Kakarrot's eyes widened and phased between Frieza and his brother and friend. "This is between me and you, Frieza." Kakarrot crossed his arms and mimicked Vegeta's scowl.

"As charming as your loyalty is to your monkey friends, it seems they have something that belongs to me." Frieza frowned at Kakarrot before raising his hand to fire at them. "No you don't!" Kakarot yelled and ambushed Frieza, he twisted his arm behind the alien and looked at Raditz, "You idiot, get Bulma the hell out of here!" Raditz nodded and took off to a safe haven.

"I'll let them go. They're going to die anyways." Frieza smirked at Kakarrot. "What the hell is your problem, Frieza?" Kakarot yelled before letting out an array of ki blasts towards the alien.

* * *

Bulma and Raditz landed far off and Nappa soon landed near them with Dende. "Well I got the boy, you guys got the dragon balls. Let's get out of this shit hole while we can." Nappa stroked his mustache and looked off in the far away direction towards Kakarrot and Frieza fighting.

"I can't believe our prince is gone." Nappa mumbled. Raditz frowned, "Kumiko and the King are not going to be happy when they hear about this."

Bulma frowned and looked down at the ground. She was trying so hard to hold it together and focus on the task at hand.

"May I say something?" The small boy asked the trio. "Yes, Dende, what is it?" Bulma weakly smiled at the child and knelt down near him. "Porunga, the Dragon of Love, can grant three wishes. However I must ask these questions in our language. It is how he was created." Bulma smiled and nodded at the boy before placing a hand on his shoulder. "This means we can revive everyone that has been killed at Frieza's hand that are good at heart and transport them home!" Bulma looked over at Nappa and Raditz excitedly.

"I don't see how it would be a problem. We have enough room in the kingdom for them." Raditz reasoned. "We need to get going then, we don't have much time!" Bulma exclaimed.

Dende arranged the balls in the correction formation before stepping back "Are you guys ready?" He asked the Saiyans and Bulma. They nodded in unison and Bulma clasped her hands over her chest. This was her chance to have Vegeta back!

Dende turned around and raised his hands overhead, "takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo!"

Before their eyes, a majestic green dragon towered over them and looked down at the child and three others. "He's kinda cute!" Bulma chided, and paused when she noticed Porunga blushing down at her. "Oh." She whispered and stepped back, slightly embarrassed.

"You have collected all seven dragonballs, and now, as it is written, think wisely and I will grant you three wishes within my power." Porunga lazily said, he seemed a tad irritated to be summoned.

"Dende, wish back everyone that has died at Frieza's hand, those that are good at heart!" Dende nodded before addressing Porunga.

* * *

_Where am I? I've opened my eyes but I cannot see! Vegeta went to move his arms but found it difficult to move. Am I dead? Man, if this is what death is like this is totally ridiculous! _

_He opened his mouth but coughed when cold dirt fell into his mouth. Dirt? Why would I have dirt on top of me? Vegeta raised his ki and pushed through the layers of dirt on top of him. His hands broke through the surface and he pushed through the rest of the dirt. _

_He sat up and brushed the dirt from his face. The sky was dark and lightening was cracking all around. Vegeta looked up and saw Kakarrot and Frieza fighting above him. Kakarrot looked like he was losing, however. _

_Damn weakling, he thought to himself. _

Suddenly Raditz appeared. "Kakarot, we're about to wish everyone off this planet, you coming?"

"No, I am going to stay here and make sure this creep doesn't go anywhere."

"Now who do you think you are?" Frieza mimicked Kakarrot's voice. "I am his brother, you idiot." Raditz glared at Frieza before hitting his scouter and relaying to Nappa that Kakarrot was staying.

"Alright brother, hope you make it out of here safely." Raditz began to fly away back to his comrades.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frieza smirked at Raditz. The departing Saiyan turned around towards Frieza, "What?" He paused, but his eyes widened as a flying ki flare flew in his direction.

"Raditz, no!" Kakarrot bellowed towards his brother. Raditz was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared ashes floated towards the ground and landed in a pile near Vegeta.

I must be dead! Vegeta thought to himself as he stared in horror at Raditz's ashes. Vegeta's gaze shifted slowly towards Kakarrot. He stood with his head bowed and his hands balled into fists at his sides. His hair began to float upwards as the pain from the loss of his brother exploded outwards. His aura turned blue, then red, then gold. Kakarrot remained with his head bowed and his face snarled in pain. "How dare you!" Kakarrot let out ear shattering scream and exploded in gold heat. His hair turned from charcoal black to a bright gold and once he opened his eyes were a vibrant teal.

Vegeta's mouth dropped, "This can't be! The legendary was my birthright! Not his! I surely must be dead. A death is more desirable than living with this!"

Kakarrot flew towards Frieza delivery the first blow towards Frieza's demise.

* * *

Vegeta sat against a tree on Vegetasei. His armor was destroyed, his pride stripped from him. Many Namekians were milling about the kingdom's garden inspecting the greenery. "Vegeta?" A meek voice broke him from his train of thought. She stood in front of him, her body had been beaten and bruised. The trip to Namek wasn't easy on her, either. Her tousled short aqua locks hung limply by her shoulders and her flight suit was ripped. She had dirt smudged over her cheekbones and had cuts on her hands. "You look awful, woman." Vegeta sneered at her. "Good to see you too." She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "I thought I lost you on that planet! Thankfully we got you back before the planet exploded!" She shrieked at him.

"Kakarot?" He raised an eyebrow at the woman. "He took care of Frieza. The empire is safe once again!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta huffed and stood up and walked past her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma chased after him, "Vegeta, what is wrong with you?" She reached out and grabbed his arm. She frowned when he flinched away. "You know what my problem is, woman?" He growled at her. Bulma knit her eyebrows and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Vegeta glared at her.

"My problem is a third class idiot has taken my birth right and also has killed what I should have killed. I was not going to rest until Frieza's head was in my hands. Now I will never have that chance!"

Out of nowhere a sharp sting spread across his cheek. "What was that for?" He glared down at Bulma. She was red faced and had tears brimming in her yes, "You are such an egotistical jerk! Kakarot watched his best friend and his brother murdered cold-blooded in front of his eyes! How can you blame him for stealing your birthright? It's not like he set out to do it!" She stomped her foot at him and turned on her heel to talk to the Namekians.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and headed towards the palace. He needed to get far away from them and their happiness. At this point he wish he died with that stupid planet and Frieza. He'd much rather have that than dealing with someone else that's below him in rank surpassing his birth right.

"My son!" His mother gasped when he entered the large double doors in the main palace foyer. She wore a long navy blue dress that trailed behind her. Her muscular arms were covered with a three-quarter sleeve and had she had elegant jewels adorning her body. She had her hair in an elegant bun that was pinned behind her simple crown. Her ringed fingers reached out towards her son's cheeks as she pulled him close to her. Her bangs pressed against his bare forehead as she smiled at him. Her hazel eyes glinted over his form in glee that he was back in her palace.

"I have missed you so." She smiled at her son and stroked his cheek. "Glad to see you are well, Mother." He grunted at her. "Bulma is back and safe too?" She questioned her son. "Yes, along with the whole population of Namek. It was the wench's idea." Kumiko smirked, "More the merrier!" She released her son to talk to the others.

Vegeta grunted and went in the opposite direction towards his personal chambers. Many personal servants paused and bowed down in respect towards their returning prince. Vegeta frowned at them and continued on his way. He could not understand why they were still respecting him, he disappointed his people; first he died at the hands of Frieza then he got resurrected to be whisked back to safety while a lower class finished the job. Vegeta slammed his doors shut and collapsed on his large king size bed. He buried his head in the pillow, relishing the satin feel of its case. This bed was far different than the one he used in Frieza's ship. He groaned as his body begged for sleep.

The ocean waves were gliding over his body as he began to fall deeper and deeper under. Sleep was needed, the only way he can get away from this shame.

He sighed and flopped on his back, submerging himself in the deep ocean, allow it to drift him far away.

* * *

"My fellow friends, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our humble abode." The graceful Queen smiled down at all the Namekians. The green men gathered in the royal garden and the Queen stood above them all in a fancy balcony overseeing it all. "You will find homes suitable for you in our green house. Our scientists have set its climate to equal that of Namek's. Please make yourself at home!"

Kumiko clasped her hands together over her chest and smiled down at her new guest. Bulma stood back to her left. Upon seeing her lady in waiting a couple hours ago, the Queen ushered Bulma directly towards her chambers where she met up with ChiChi.

ChiChi gasped at Bulma's appearance and drug her into the bathroom and began scrubbing away at the lady. The events of that afternoon blurred for Bulma. First she was stripped of her tattered clothing, all the dirt and grime was washed from her body. For once in what felt like years, Bulma's hair was tangle free and swept up into an elegant bun.

Chichi had Bulma quickly dress in an aqua floor length dress. The dress flowed easily off her curves and elegantly gathered at her bossom into a sweet heart neckline. The dress also had sheer aqua sleeves that traveled down towards her elbows and tapered away. White and aqua jewels adorned her neck and fingers. Simple white pearls were pinned into her hair to keep the short wisps in place.

The Namekians were amazed at Bulma's goddess appearance when she appeared at the Queen's side when her majesty welcomed them to her planet. Once the Queen was finished, she returned to Bulma and lightly touched her elbow. "I am so glad my son and future daughter returned to me safely."

Bulma looked into Kumiko's eyes, it was evident this bout with Frieza had aged the beautiful Queen. Faint lines appeared in the creases of her eyes. Bulma also noticed the frown lines near the Queen's full pink lips. The Queen noticed Bulma taking in her appearance before shaking her head. "My dear, don't worry about me. I am fine. You have a prince to look after now." Bulma nodded, remember how unhappy Vegeta was a few hours ago.

The King approached Bulma and the Queen and nodded at Bulma in acknowledgement. "Any word from our Prince, wife?" Kumiko raised an eyebrow at the King's concern. "He is in his chambers, husband." The Queen looked into her husband's eyes and studied him carefully. "We received a signal from Kakarot's scouter. His space pod landed on a peaceful planet not far from Namek. It obviously was Frieza's next purging mission. He is recovering there and will make the trip home shortly." Kumiko nodded, relieved that at least one of Bardock's sons survived. "Is Bardock and his mate aware of Raditz's demise?" The King breathed through his nose before continuing, "Yes he is aware. He spoke to Kakrrot directly and told him. He's fine, it is what is expected when your son is a soldier." The King then dismissed himself to attend to other matters.

Kumiko looked down and saw that the palace guards were directing their guest to the green house and smiled. "Go to him Bulma, he will need you." Bulma nodded at her Queen before curtsying and dismissing herself.

* * *

Vegeta leaned against the railing on his balcony. He woke up an hour ago and showered, finally relaxing after his tour with Frieza. He stared out over the palace's beautiful landscape. His mother did pay attention to detail; even during the empire's darkest times she spent a lot of attention on appearances.

He smirked remember back a few years ago when he stumbled across one of the woman's books from earth. There was an Austrian woman that served as the Queen of France back on Earth named Marie Antoinette. Even though he didn't understand why there were multiple Kings and Queens for one planet, he did see the similarities between this figure and his mother. He always teased his mother for being so frivolous, but found it humorous she carried the same characteristics a Queen from Earth had.

His thumb traced over the worn material between his fingers. The tattered material stayed with during his whole tour with Frieza and kept him sane. He always hid it inside his glove in the left finger. It kept it well hidden from comrades on the ship and also safe from his ki blasts. The poor ribbon now had blood and grime stains on it. Not the once beautiful ribbon that once adorned the woman's hair.

Vegeta frowned as his thoughts drifted back towards the woman. Would she want him? What shame it would be for her to be the Queen to a failure. The King of lost causes is probably what his people will think of him as when the truth began to surface.

Vegeta frowned and tightly gripped the ribbon while tightly closing his eyes. Kakarot had survived, the legendary will return. He was just the weakling prince that had to stand in his shadow. Vegeta slammed his hands down onto the railing, causing it to buckle under the impact.

He jumped down and softly landed on the ground below, everyone was inside the banquet hall feasting and celebrating. Vegeta felt no need to celebrate. He just needed to get away. He let out a low growl in irritation before fleeing away into the darkness.

Bulma stood near the banquet hall windows and watched Vegeta retreat away. She good tell he was sinking into a darkness, and this would be something he won't come out of any time soon.

She sighed before taking a sip of her wine and glanced around the room. All the Elites were rejoicing the safe return of their prince, Queen Kumiko was gossiping about the plans for her son's wedding and all was at peace. Bulma frowned, wondering where Vegeta was flying off.

"Bulma, come join us!" Kumiko outstretched her arms towards the aqua female motioned her to come sit. Bulma smiled and headed her way towards the Queen. Kumiko nodded and dismissed her ladies from her table and turned to her future daughter. "Have you spoken to my son?" She smiled at Bulma patiently waiting for an answer. "I have not, my lady." Kumiko frowned and slowly picked up a grape from her plate and plopped it inside her mouth.

Kumiko chewed it slowly and eyed Bulma. "I think he took his defeat on Namek pretty hard, he was really dark when we returned." Bulma spread hands out across her lap and stared glumly down at her jeweled hands.

"If he talks to anyone, it will be you. Just be patient with him and he will come to you." Kumiko reached out and firmly grasped Bulma's fidgeting hands. Bulma slowly lifted her eyes towards Vegeta's mother. When she locked eyes with the woman she held her breath. Vegeta and his mother shared the same eyes, sincere and caring but also serious and focused. With one last smile Kumiko stood up and left Bulma alone at the table. She glanced out the large windows wondering where her prince went.

* * *

Bulma was finally drifting to sleep when her balcony doors slammed open; she jumped up and covered her body with the satin sheets. "Vegeta?" She murmured in her half-sleep. "Hmn." He quickly advanced towards the woman and quickly pinned her against the headboard.

Bulma's breath quickened as she took in his overly masculine form. "Where did you go?" She whispered. He didn't respond to her and quickly ripped the sheets from her body. "Vegeta!" She gasped when his lips savagely crushed against her own. Bulma quickly laced her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer. Vegeta groaned into her mouth and slowly roamed his hands up and down her small body. She began to tugged at his chest plate silently begging for him to remove it. He pushed himself off and ripped the armor off, only leaving his thin spandex from separating them.

He pressed himself against her body, letting his need to overwhelm her. "Woman." He murmured while grabbing her nightgown and yanking it from her body. Bulma shivered when the cold air hit her body. He smirked at how sensitive she was and began exploring the rest of her body with his mouth. Bulma shivered under his body again, remember how his body molded into her own. She spread her shaky legs out around his waist and drew him near. "Woman, you are intoxicating." He growled then ripped his spandex off, freeing his lower appendage.

Bulma muffled a yelp when he plunged inside her without a warning. He ransacked her body and did not let up. She could feel her hips giving out and she clung tightly to his masculine form. "Vegeta!" Bulma reached out him and yanked his head back down and kissed him greedily.

Vegeta broke away from the kiss and looked down at the writhing female. Then it happened.

Bulma muffled a yelp when she felt his sharp teeth sink into her shoulder. Her eyelids shot open as she gasped for air. The sudden pain quickly faded as images from Vegeta's life flashed before her eyes.

Images from him as a small child growing up with Kakarrot flashed by, then the day she arrived to Vegetasei with ChiChi. Scenes of the playing together in the royal gardens slowly faded into the moment they shared at his father's fountain. She could feel his pain when she ran away.

Bulma smiled into Vegeta's neck when he flashed to the night they first shared and the promise he kept her.

His time with Frieza floated by quickly with horrifying scenes of abuse and his beatings that brought him near death. He grunted when the memories on Namek appeared. Bulma sighed when her body prickled in pleasure at the scene when he first laid eyes on her. The relief flooded over them both when he saw she was alive and well.

Then the darkness game and he started using her body harder, trying to drive past these thoughts. The disappointment he felt about his demise, the rage towards Kakarrot for surpassing him. Then came the doubt that Bulma would never want him, to be married to a failure.

Bulma frowned at this when she realized this form of doubt was not going pass. Bulma shifted up and sunk her own teeth into his olive skin. He groaned and threw his head back as happiness flooded through his system. He relived her life vicariously though their meeting. He felt how she did that day at the fountain and realized she didn't intend on rejecting him. The undying love she felt for him was now felt in himself. Then her thoughts drifted to the night she was savagely forced from her home.

_The small child was curled up in a dark cold room. She whimpered out for her parents and crawled on her knees. She paused with the familiar smell hit her nose, it was blood; it was then she realized where it was coming from. Bulma crawled closer to where she thought the source was coming from. She muffled a scream when she realized it was her mother. Bunny looked up her young daughter while convulsing from her blood loss. The gaping wound in her abdomen was the fatal blow. Bulma sat in her mother's pool of blood watching her life dwindle to nothing. Bunny went to say something to her daughter but instead spewed out blood and the convulsing stop. _

_Bulma silently cried at her mother's dead form when she heard a sinister smirk. A Saiyan was standing in the doorway. Bulma yelped in pain when the ki blast hit her in the shoulder. She looked down at the blood oozing from the wound and touched her hand to it. She looked at her crimson hand before passing out. _

Vegeta's hand grazed the old scar and looked into his new mates eyes. Bulma's eyes met his and they both peaked in their climax. Bulma leaned against her pillow, wondering exactly what happened.

"Woman, you are mated." Vegeta turned his back on her and hastily put his armor back on. "What does that mean, Vegeta?" Bulma sat up and covered her chest with the sheets. He sighed and snapped his gloves on. "Woman, you belong to me. I belong to you." Before she knew it, he was gone.

* * *

It had been ten months. Ten months since that night they shared, since they became mates. The scar had long healed and she was facing the royals, alone. Kumiko smiled down at her, the King remained indifferent.

Bulma raised her hand to her stomach and a small tear rolled down her cheek. "He has been found, Lady Bulma." Kumiko smiled at her daughter. "Nappa and Kakarrot will be returning to him this evening. He has not been told of your condition." The King paused glancing over Bulma's now full figure.

"You shall remain in my royal chambers until he is aware of your condition. At this stage we do not need to endanger the heir with my son's temper." Kumiko smiled at Bulma and dismissed the young woman.

Once Bulma was outside the throne room she slid to the ground and broke out into tears. ChiChi was walking down the grand hall with her young toddler, Gohan, following closely behind.

"My lady!" ChiChi hurried over to the red-faced woman. "Bulma you must get up off the floor, it is not good for the heir!" ChiChi knelt down near her beloved friend. Gohan crawled into the distressed woman's lap and wrapped his tail around her wrist. "No tears Miss Bulma!" Gohan whimpered at his lady.

"They found him ChiChi." Bulma choked out another sob and frantically brushed the tears away. "I just heard, Kakarrot told me that he and Nappa are going to retrieve him now. He just left." ChiChi stroked her friend's hair and smiled, "He will be here for your son. That isn't worth tears, that's worth happiness." Bulma gave a weak smile through her tears. "No tears!" Gohan wailed again. "No sir!" ChiChi scolded her son and removed him from Bulma's lap.

Bulma pulled herself up and straightened out the folds of her skirt and smiled at ChiChi, "I am off to Kumiko's chambers, ChiChi."

Her friend bowed and gathered up her energetic child. "I am taking Gohan to his tutors then I shall join you." ChiChi curtsied and dismissed herself while Bulma turned and headed towards the chambers.

Bulma swallowed her emotions and stared straight ahead as she made her way through the grand hallway. The court has been buzzing about her pregnancy and how the missing prince left his mate right after marking her. Bulma at first felt shame, she was worried she was a disgrace to the court and royal family. Kumiko put a stop to this, after many bouts with the aqua female she got it through her head they respected the young princess and her unborn child. It was her son that caused great fear and scandal amongst the court. The sudden disappearance and shaming his mate after getting her with child; none of this was Bulma's fault.

Over the past ten months Bulma could feel Vegeta's emotions. He was in a dark place, a place she wish she could help him out of. The feeling of shame she soon figured out was coming from him, too. Kumiko told her daughter that he could feel her being ill from the child, but it wasn't probable he knew of the coming baby.

Kumiko's door soon came into view and Bulma fastened her eyes upon it. She was desperate to sit down. Her back and feet were killing her and her breasts were sore. The maid in the medical wing told Bulma that her time was near and should be delivering in the next week.

Kumiko was thrilled, the King didn't care, and Bulma was scared to death. Her body had been transformed by this unborn being. Every kick the child made bruised a rib and she felt her life was being sucked from her. She now needed help bathing and ChiChi was the only one she allowed to see her in this condition.

ChiChi could count Bulma's vertebrae down her spin and her knees were knobby and her once full legs were toothpicks. Bulma's arms limply hung to her sides and her shoulder blade protruded outwards. Her face was drawn in, but the stress her body was going through didn't affect her fight.

Nights when the young child would not allow his mother to rest, she would stay up and pace her room. She would scream a line of profanities towards her balcony, hoping Vegeta would hear them. She would not let some man break her, especially not the prince of all shitheads.

* * *

Vegeta crossed his arms tightly across his chest when he felt their Ki. He let out a low feral growl; there was no way of avoiding them this time. Ten months of solitude was nowhere near enough for him to recover from his embarrassment. Especially now that the clown was on his way to fetch him, he didn't bother turning around to acknowledge Kakarot and his idiot comrade.

"Prince Vegeta." They both said in unison and placed a fist over their hearts. "Hmn." Vegeta began walking away from them. "It is time you return to the palace." Kakarot walked up behind Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta growled and swung out at him. Kakarot was not ready for the hit so it easily made contact with his jaw.

The younger Saiyan spit out blood and wiped his mouth, "Now what was that for?" Kakarot whined. "You're a clown that oversteps his place." Vegeta growled before turning around and facing him. Kakarot paused when he noticed how dead his eyes were. "Vegeta, it's not about that. I only did it to—"

"Oh shut up you fool, you did it because I was dead and our world needed saving. You will never understand the shame brought upon me by a third class reaching the legendary and not myself!" Vegeta roared flaring his ki in warning.

"Bulma's pregnant." Nappa blurted out. Vegeta's rampage stopped immediately and he looked over at the large Saiyan. "Is she and the child healthy?"

"Yes, she is due any time this week." Vegeta turned his back on them once again. "Well I am no longer needed. There is an heir, once my parents retire from the throne the brat will be old enough to rule."

Vegeta took off in the air, desperate to get away from them. He did not wish to go back. He could watch Bulma and the brat from afar. Kakarot sighed and phased in front of the arrogant prince.

"You are coming home. No options." Kakarot firmly stated, pissed that Vegeta was so eager to ditch his friend like this. Especially now a baby was on its way.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I can do as I damn well please!" Kakarot rolled his eyes at the older Saiyan. "You may be prince, but Bulma is my friend. She is my mate's friend. She is your friend, the mother of your child. So you are returning. If not for her, at least for your people, you don't want to bring shame to your people because you abandoned them out of fear." Vegeta scowled at Kakarot, for as dumb as he could be this time he was right. It was time to quit hiding.

"Hmn." Vegeta floated towards the palace before powering up and flying that way. Kakarot and Nappa nodded to each other and decided to follow at a distance. The prince was in a fragile state and easily could change his mind.

"You think he'll ever get over what happened on Namek?" Nappa nodded towards the smaller Saiyan ahead of them, "It's going to take a long time." Kakarot frowned at Vegeta's figure a few miles ahead of them.

* * *

Bulma was sitting at Kumiko's vanity fiddling with her hair when everything changed. Her dress suddenly soaked through to her stool and puddled at her feet. Kumiko's ladies heard her shriek in fear and all rushed in and quickly assessed the situation. They all surrounded Bulma and helped her up and placed towels over the fluid. "It will be ok my lady, the baby is coming!"

Everyone but Bulma was excited, the poor girl was terrified, and she just wanted her child to be safe. The Queen flew into her room with a smile plastered across her face. She grabbed Bulma's face and quieted the panicking woman. "It is ok, this is completely normal. Let's get you to the delivery bay." Kumiko practically danced around the room preparing Bulma for the travel.

One of the male guards made his way into the room and carefully lifted the laboring female into his arms. Bulma was getting dizzy from the contractions and did not know if she could last any longer this way. Her body felt as if it were being ripped apart.

"The pain is normal my child. Your body is allowing the prince to drop down and make his way into this world." Kumiko stroked her blue sweat-soaked hair as they made their way to the delivery bay.

Any thoughts of Vegeta's return were forgotten in that instant.

"Darling you got to push! Get that baby out!" Kumiko grasped Bulma's hand and willed her daughter to keep fighting. Bulma was fading in and out of conscious and the pain was almost unbearable. "I can't!" Bulma spat out, the birth maid looked up at the distressed female. "You're about to pass the head, once the head is out everything will soon follow." Bulma tensed when she felt the woman's cold hand massage her pelvic area, pushing the baby towards her opening.

Bulma grit her teeth and let out another hard push and collapsed back into her pillows when she felt the relief from all the stress. A little wail let out announcing to the room the prince was born. The maid lifted the baby over the drape and showed Bulma her beautiful son. The baby was covered in fluid and blood, but she could tell he had lavender coloring. His blue eyes glared at Bulma and his tail flicked in agitation. "Trunks…" She whispered before passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot touched down outside of the palace. Kakarot immediately had a read out on his scouter along with Nappa. Bulma was in the medical wing, an heir has been born, a healthy baby boy.

"Well, we must go see the boy." Nappa added gruffly but waited for Vegeta to take the lead. Vegeta growled and flicked his tail in annoyance before taking the lead. He wouldn't let the others know it, but secretly he was excited to see the baby.

The trio made their way through the hallways to the medical wing and as they passed many servants congratulated the prince on his heir. Vegeta merely nodded at the servants because as they came closer he grew more nervous. He could already feel his son's ki spiking. The baby was already as strong as some of their elites and was only a few hours old. He then reached out to feel Bulma's. Her ki was in distress, he growled at this.

Vegeta stopped outside of the door his mate and child were and hesitated before entering. "Don't you want to see your son, Vegeta?" Kakarot walked up to his friend and paused next to him. "Will he accept me?" Vegeta looked up into the younger Saiyan's eyes before opening the door.

Bulma lay in the bed with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and nose with various I.V. lines running into her arms. Her face was ghostly white and Vegeta noticed how weak she was. She wasn't the strong and well-formed woman he left a little over 9 months ago. Vegeta paused, nearly ten months to birth a child? Surely that wasn't right.

"You!" He growled at the chief medic who happened to walk in the room at this time. "Saiyans are not with child this long. I want a gene map at once!" He yelled at the medic, pushing him into the wall. "My Prince, I understand your worry. But if you listen to me—" Vegeta dropped the medic and crossed his arms, ready to hear what the medic had to say.

"Bulma is human, therefore your heir is half human. Human pregnancies are a lot different that Saiyans. Your child as an embryo took on the human traits for development. Though the pregnancy was hard on her body, the embryo adapted for survival and followed typical human development. I have full faith the child will develop as a normal Saiyan does now he is born. I am sure you can feel his ki as we speak." The medic smiled softly as he watched Vegeta relax visibly.

Bulma began to stir from her slumber and try to push herself up. "My lady, you mustn't stress yourself. You are still very weak." One of the nurses chided Bulma and lightly pushed her back into bed before adjusting the I.V. bags. Bulma groaned in pain, unaware her mate was observing her from a distance. "It is quite remarkable how resilient she is. To go through this whole pregnancy on her own." The medic looked at his prince before bowing and leaving him.

Vegeta waited for the nurse to finish taking care of Bulma before approaching her. "Where's my son?" She whispered, still unaware Vegeta was standing over her. "The nurse took him. He is fine." His gruff voice jarred her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and took in his form. First her eyes softened realizing he was back, but then darkened. "Get the fuck out! You left me alone like this for my whole pregnancy, I sure as hell don't need you now!" Bulma yanked herself upwards and pointed an accusatory finger towards her mate.

He frowned and backed away from his enraged mate. Bulma's lip began to tremble and she collapsed pack into bed and covered her face with her hands. She needed rest, she was too tired and hurting physically to deal with this. She wanted her son.

As if on cue, Kumiko walked in with the infant in her arms. "Look who it is!" She sang, lightly rocking the baby. Vegeta leaned forward, catching a glimpse of his son. He definitely looked like his mother. But his eyes were so familiar. No doubt that he was the father of this hybrid. "My baby!" Bulma exclaimed reaching her arms out towards her son. She took him lovingly in her arms and began stroking his hair. "Trunks." She whispered to him and smiled while the baby took in her sight.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked out loud. Bulma frowned and looked back up at Vegeta, surprised he hadn't left. "My Father's name." She curtly responded. Kumiko observed the tension between the two.

"Vegeta, walk with me. Let Bulma and the young heir have some time together. Vegeta frowned and gave his mate and son one last look before leaving with his mother.

Bulma pretended not to watch her mate leave the room, but as soon as he made his exist her lip began to tremble. The baby watched his mother and cooed at her. Bulma looked down at her son and brought him to her cheek. She rested her cheek on his forehead and laid him across her chest and whispered lovingly in his tiny ears.

"We can do this, baby boy. Your father is just going through a hard time. It'll be ok." Bulma smiled down at her son while he scowled at her inquisitively. He looked more like Vegeta than she wanted to admit. The baby snuggled into his mother's bosom and quickly dozed to sleep. Bulma leaned back and watched her tiny son, growing more in love by the minute.

V

Vegeta slammed up against the stonewall and slowly slid to the ground. "You need to get over yourself. There is no way you will reach legendary acting like this! The legendary has a lot more to do with brute force. It has to do with one's heart. You will never get there if you continue this way." Kumiko crossed her arms and looked down at her son. He met her furious eyes and frowned, he hated being scolded by his mother. "Mother, you do not understand." Kumiko slapped her son harshly across the face. "First, you will not tell me what I will and will not understand. I do not tolerate that from your father and most definitely will not deal with it from you." Vegeta gaped at his mother; the last time she struck him was when he was a small child. Kumiko frowned at her child, not pleased with his actions.

"I am a combat strategist by trade, Vegeta. You forget that I once was one of the top Elites in my quadrant and won many battles before I mated your father. I spent a lot of time studying the legendary. What your father and other male comrades neglect to tell you is that this level require harnessing your emotions and battling for much more than a ruthless victory." Vegeta looked down at his feet outstretched before him, trying to understand what his mother was saying.

"Kakarot saw you die and also saw his brother die in front of him. He had to protect your mate and the inhabitants of Namek. Without his commanding officer – his best friend, his emotions went rampant. He was over flooded with grief, anger, and the instinct to protect. That is where his energy came from that caused him to peak. Your down fall, my son, is that your time with Frieza numbed your emotions. Partially that is my fault. I should have fought to keep you here and not let you go with him. We had no choice; we had to protect the empire. I knew you would survive, but if I knew it would put your heart at risk I would not have done it."

Kumiko quickly brushed a tear away and met her son's eyes with a great sadness. "You have a mate and son. You cannot numb your feelings for them. If you do then there will be no hope of the legendary, no hope of the Empire. You will grow old alone with a severed bond. I do not think you want that."

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought to Bulma a few rooms down with their son; he couldn't bear to lose her. She was the only thing that kept him sane during Frieza's reign. Vegeta pulled out the worn ribbon from his glove and stroked it tenderly. Kumiko recognized the ribbon and smiled softly at her son. There still was a glimmer of hope for him still.

"Mother?" Vegeta looked up, but his mother was gone. He looked back down at the ribbon before stuffing it back into his glove and heading to his own chambers.

V

"Broly." Vegeta ruffed at the jeweled Saiyan. "Your majesty." The young servant bowed to the prince. "Move Lady Bulma's belongings to my chambers and all of the young Prince's things as well. They will live with me."

"Yes, your majesty." Broly bowed to his master before baking away respectfully. "Broly – one more thing. I want you to be the woman and boy's personal guard. They need extra protection now we have an heir." Broly nodded, "As you wish your majesty."

Vegeta sat back in his chair and pushed away from his desk. He took to heart what his mother had to say and needed to make changes. He needed to connect with his family, his parents took the time to connect with him as a child, and his son deserved the same. Vegeta stood up quickly with his cape fluttering behind him. He needed to pay his mate a visit.

He walked down the grandiose hallway to where his mate and child rested. He was nervous and unsure how she would receive him. The medical doors slid open and he stepped inside.

"Your majesty, the Lady is resting. The child is healthy, but she refuses to let us take him to the nursery. She insists on feeding him and caring for him." The medic looked up to the Prince waiting on his response.

"If that is what she wants, then so be it." Vegeta smirked before turning away from the medic and into his mate's room.

He paused at the door taking in the sight before him. Bulma lay in the bed with her long aqua locks neatly splayed around her. They framed her delicate face with elegance; even without all the jewels and fancy court wear, Bulma was breath taking. Vegeta's eyes shifted to the moving bundle resting on her chest. His blue eyes peered from his swaddled blanket and watched Vegeta. His purple tail was flicking near his face in curiosity.

Vegeta unraveled his own tail allowing it to fall to the ground. He kept the tip flicking side to side in a friendly manor, showing the boy he meant no harm. Trunks cooed at Vegeta and squirmed to get closer. Vegeta approached the bed and picked up the small boy. He held him close to his chest and ran his hand through the child's lavender ringlets.

"What an odd creature." The father whispered to his child. The baby scowled at his father, causing him to chuckle. Vegeta brought his tail up towards the child's and their two tails intertwined. Silently Vegeta bonded to his child. He immediately familiarized himself with the child's strong ki. He learned the child's personality and intelligence. He smiled to himself; his mate birthed a perfect hybrid of the two of them.

Trunks began to whimper out of hunger. Vegeta looked down at his sleeping mate and frowned. The woman cannot recover sufficiently and feed a half Saiyan baby to health. He called the med bay to bring in a nurse with formula to feed the baby.

The young Saiyan nurse glided into the room and happily took the young child. She cooed to him and Vegeta listened in until the two doors slid shut again.

He took a seat on the woman's bed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. She was so frail. Vegeta swallowed a lump in his throat thinking how he could have left her like this. Bulma's face scrunched before yawning and waking up. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Where's Trunks?" She began to panic. "The boy is with the nurse. You need to use supplemental feeding. You are too frail to feed him and remain healthy." Vegeta frowned at his mate. "I believe I know how to raise my kid! I didn't need you while I was pregnant, I sure as hell don't need you now!" Vegeta turned fully to his mate and grabbed her wrists and pinned them on her pillow. "Woman, listen. I felt like I could only leave. I did not know you were pregnant. I do however know how Saiyan babies are. I will not be out of this child's life, you are my mate and I will never abandon you again. I will never have another." Bulma looked into his eyes and her lip began to tremble again. Her gown slipped off her shoulder while she was asleep exposing the scar. Vegeta bent down and kissed it lightly, Bulma's eyes followed his actions allowing the tears to fall.

She briskly wiped them away and looked across the room, away from the Prince. "I won't leave again." Bulma grunted in response, she wanted her son back in her arms. As if the nurse read her mind she reappeared with the swaddled baby. Trunks was beginning to doze with his tail contently flicking back and forth.

Bulma stretched out her arms towards her bundle and quickly brought him to her chest. She protectively held the baby in her arms and watched him yawn and fall back asleep. "Motherhood suits you well." Vegeta smirked down at his mate.

Bardock walked into the royal's room and smirked at the sight of mother and child. "Healthy baby boy, the empire shall be pleased." He folded his arms and glanced down at the baby, slightly taken back by the child's hair. "He takes after my father, Bardock."

"I see, very interesting I must say." Bardock thoughtfully studied the child a little more before turning his attention towards the prince. "Your parents wish to speak to you. When you're finished you may return to Bulma's side." Vegeta frowned, not excited about seeing his parents after his ten month excursion.

Bulma pretended to be fixated with Trunks' sleeping form. Vegeta looked down at the woman and frowned, he has done some serious damage to his spit fire mate.

Vegeta slowly turned around and sauntered out of the room. When the doors slid shut Bulma threw her head against her pillow and sighed. "Here I am, with the heir of the largest Empire in my arms. The vary Empire's future King has returned to me and seeking my forgiveness. And what am I? I was the lowly lady in waiting for his mother. I did not want this! I want my life how it used to be. It used to be so simple." Bulma met Bardock's fatherly gaze with blurred vision.

"You are a strong woman, Bulma. That is why the Queen chose you to fill her shoes. It is why Vegeta chose you as his mate." Bulma frowned and looked back at her son, "Will the accept me?" Bardock raised an eyebrow, "Of course they will. Everyone is excited to lay eyes on their new heir." Bulma smiled at her beautiful baby. "I hope they love him as much as I love him." Bulma smiled down at her son. "There is nothing stronger than a mother's bond to her cub." Bardock smirked at the young mother and then checked her vitals and the baby's. Content with how they were doing he dismissed himself to his labs, leaving Bulma and Trunks alone to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bulma nervously fidgeted with her gown, ChiChi spent the last three hours primping the heiress so that she looked her best. She wore a slim fitting royal blue gown that had a dramatic plunging skirt towards her feet with a three foot trane. A deep red to match the crest of the Vegeta family tied around her waist and the two long sashes from the knot trailed behind her every step. The dress was a modest sweetheart neckline, with scalloped sleeves. The family's medallion adorned her pale neck and hung right below her bust line. The chain consisted of pearls, indicating she was a woman of Vegeta. ChiChi upswept her hair into an elegant bun with curled tressed swooping around into a full bun. To complete the look, a royal blue, red, and gold tiara was pinned at the crown of her head, Bulma emanated royalty.

In a few short hours the royal couple will be presenting the newest heir to the Saiyan Empire. Bulma leaned against the French doors to her miraculous balcony; the new princess was amazed by the view in her mate's room. They were finally living as a family in the Prince's royal chambers and Bulma would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the new luxuries.

"Now here is our little prince!" ChiChi cooed at the freshly swaddled child, Bulma turned around to see his little face studying her lady in waiting. "Now there's my boy!" the regal heiress strode across the room to collect her bundle, "You are just so handsome!"

The prince was swaddled in the royal blue color of Vegetasei, adorning young Trunk's forehead was the Vegetasei royal crest painted in blood red. The baby cooed in delight at the sight of his beautiful mother as she took him in her arms. Bulma began rocking her child in her own arms and hummed earthling lullabies. The babe began to drift to sleep at the humming of his mother's voice and responded with soft purrs of delight.

"Motherhood suits you well, my lady." ChiChi curtsied before dismissing herself to check on her own child. Bulma returned to her post after ChiChi exited and resumed watching the people gathering around the palace for the baby's presentation. "All these people are here to see you, Trunks. You are going to rule over all these people one day like your granddaddy and daddy rule." Bulma nuzzled her child's cheek and inhaled his sweet infant scent.

"Woman, we should head down to the throne room." Vegeta stood in the doorway dressed in his formal armor, Bulma slowly turned around and took in his handsome appearance. It felt like it's been weeks since she last saw her mate. Since the birth of their son he made himself few and far between. Between the intergalactic meetings, training, and just being a prince to the most powerful empire in the galaxy, Vegeta's plate was full. He filled his responsibility in producing an heir, and his duties towards his mate were now on the back burner. Bulma occupied herself with keeping Trunks healthy and still being a lady towards the Queen and working closely with Bardock in the labs. So to say the least, the couple has been busy since Vegeta's return.

Bulma slowly took in the sight of her mate, despite the hardships they have faced the attraction she felt for him has not faltered in the least. The prince stood in the doorway with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Despite the scowl on his face, his tail lazily swung behind him showing he was relaxed. His flight suit was black and his royal blue and red armor accentuated the regal flawless form he had. On his forehead had the matching royal crest as his son. "The people are expecting the cub, woman." Bulma nodded and looked down at her son's sleeping form. "I can't believe he's here, Vegeta. I am so glad you are here to witness him being presented. I thought I was going to do this alone." Bulma slowly looked up at her mate's advancing form, he brought a hand to his cheek and pressed his forehead against his mate's. "You are a strong mate, a queen that these people deserve. I will do everything in my power to not leave you alone again. I am the legendary now, and nothing can come between me and my birthright." Bulma closed her eyes as she took in her mate's words. "Bulma, you are mine." Vegeta growled before pulling her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The young mother shifted her sleeping bundle to her side to take a step closer to her mate and deepen the kiss, his passion flooding through her veins and setting her on fire.

Before she knew it, Vegeta was already standing at the doorway and Bulma had to lean against the window pane to support her shaking knees. "It is time we show them our son, woman." Bulma nodded and followed her mate out of the chambers and down the hallway towards the throne room.

* * *

"Many generations of the family of Vegeta have ruled this Empire, through hard times and our golden eras, the first born of each man of Vegeta has ruled. Four weeks ago we have been blessed with a new heir. Your prince, my son, has sired a new cub to the family Vegeta! Long live Vegeta!"

**"Long live Vegeta!" **The whole population of Vegetasei chanted back before putting their fists over their hearts and kneeling to their knees. The royal family was gathered on the banister that overlooked public palace courtyard. For as far as Bulma's eyes could see, the ground was covered in Saiyans, the entire population travelled to witness the presentation of Trunks. The King approached the young couple and gathered the now awake and very alert Trunks in his arms for the presentation. The prince grabbed his mate's hand and followed the King towards the banister. The King lifted Trunks in the air, allowing his grandson to see his people for the first, and certainly not last, time of his life. The baby's eyes widened at the sight of everyone, quickly overwhelmed by the amount of people in one area. The baby's expression quickly changed to a scowl that represented his father's perfectly.

Once the King backed away from the banister, the young couple approached and overlooked their people. "My people, I shall rule this empire as my father has taught me, I shall teach my son, your future prince, to follow in our footsteps as the men of Vegeta before me have followed. Today; today marks the day of a continuance in the Vegeta family. Long live Vegeta!" The young prince finished his short speech with a kiss on his mate's hand before lifting it in the air.

**"Long live Vegeta!" **The crowd chanted once again, this time pounding their fists over their hearts. Bulma couldn't help but admire how her mate stood before his people with such strength and leadership. The Queen now appeared at Bulma's side with baby Trunks in her arms. "Lady Bulma, it is time to consummate the babe's position in the royal lineage." Bulma nodded and followed the Queen towards a water bath.

The priest of the royal family stood near the bath and bowed towards the approaching family. "Tis a grand day when a child's birth is celebrated." The priest reached out and took the prince's swaddled form in his arms and gently brushed away his lavender curls. "Today is a day before the gods, before the King and Queen, and before the people of Vegetasei to remember. Today we recognize Trunks Vegeta as a member of the royal family and as a member of the legendary." Bulma couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she noticed Vegeta's light blush grace his cheeks.

"May the father of this young warrior step forward?" Vegeta nodded and stepped up next to the priest and his son. "By the power invested in me, under the oath of Vegetasei, I bring forth this soul as one of the legendary and one of the royal family. This child will be raised to be of servitude and protection of the planet Vegetasei and the empire it governs. Prince Vegeta, do you promise your faith to raise your son in pride of the Saiyan people, to serve and protect them and one day produce an heir of his own?" Vegeta looked down at his small son, who was glaring at the priest, with a smirk he replied turned to reply, "With all that I have been raised on and the power of my soul and the pride of my heritage, I will raise my cub to be a proud Saiyan, one who serves and protects his people and one day have his own cub to protect Vegetasei and the Empire it governs."

The priest nodded and dipped his fingers into the water bath; Bulma gasped when the priest's fingers emerged from the basin and were dripping in blood. "Blood from the Kings before us." Vegeta bowed his head as the priest traced the symbol on his forehead, and then turned to the priest holding his son and dipped his own fingers in the blood basin. "You are now amongst the ranks of the royal men of Vegeta, my son," the father delicately traced the family's crest over the painted outline and smirked at his child's scowl.

The prince took his son in his arms and once again and approached the banister. The blood was dripping down his nose and landing in delicate splatters on the tiled banister, Trunks began to wail as the blood dripped down his nose and wasn't pleased with the feeling. Vegeta presented his now inducted son to the people and everyone began to cheer with pride and happiness as Prince Trunks released a blood-curdling wail in return.

* * *

The King slouched in his throne playing with a ki ball, a bored expression gracing his maturing features. "This better be good old man, I would like to return to my mate," the younger Vegeta burst through the doors, pissed to be summoned from his chambers. "You will soon enough. We have a small issue." Vegeta frowned, "Frieza's dead, what can we possibly have as an issue?"

"Do you recall a man by the name of Gero while you worked with Frieza?" Vegeta paused for a beat, "That old coot his harmless, why is he of your concern?"

"Supposedly he has been crafting the perfect warrior; beauty, strength, speed, and endurance; no emotional ties, just the will to fight. Supposedly our spy has informed him of your son's coloring. That old man will do anything he can to get his hands on Trunks." The King's ki ball dissipated and he rose to meet his son's stance. "I am assigning Kakarot to guard Bulma and the boy. When the boy is walking we need to get him trained. We cannot let Gero get ahold of the child."

"Are you doubting my abilities, old man? You think I cannot protect the woman and her spawn?" Vegeta took a step back from his father, allowing his tale to thrash in irritation. "I do not doubt your abilities, but you will be King soon. You cannot protect your mate every hour of the day. It s only a precaution." The King tried to reassure his son, but the prince's pride was already bruised.

"Kakarot you say. Isn't that faggot off gallivanting the galaxy?" Vegeta turned his back towards his father and crossed his arms once again. "Language, son. He is due back in two days time. Until then Bardock is standing in as a guard."

"I see. Kakarot may be my mate and son's guard, but that doesn't mean I am suddenly going to forget his disgrace on Namek, and the embarrassment he caused me." The King sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Son, he is a super Saiyan but by no means is he legendary. The way you handled your son with grace and vowed your pride to your people is how a legendary acts to his people. Your birthright has not been taken." Vegeta let out a feral growl before dismissing himself from the throne room.

* * *

"Bardock I did not realize you were so good with kids!" Bulma clasped her hands together while watching the older Saiyan and her child play together on the floor. "Eh, cubs have a weak spot for me. When Radditz and the Prince were little ones they always came to me to make them new toys or tell a good story about adventures I went on. Peaceful times when they were tots, hopefully those times we will see again." Bardock frowned as his mind travelled to a distant memory.

The silence was broken when a certain unhappy prince stormed through the foyer of the living chambers.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta roared, heated from his conversation with his father. "How many times do I have to tell you?! It is BULMA! B-U-L-M-A!" The heiress cast Bardock an apologetic look before meeting her irate prince in the hallway. Bardock leaned forward so he could observe their exchange from his position on the floor with Trunks. "Da?" Bardock glanced down at the quizzical look the small boy was giving the guard before turning his attention to the child's parents.

Lucky for him the foyer opened up into the living room and from his position behind the couch he could eavesdrop unnoticed. Bulma folded her arms and glared at her mate, her sapphire eyes burning a deep shade of blue. "Have you heard about our new security arrangement?" Vegeta barked at his mate, she huffed in response, "What if Trunks was sleeping? You could have awaken him you big stupid monkey, what do you mean security change?" Bulma took a step back, noticing how upset her mate actually was.

"A scientist by the name of Gero worked for Frieza while I served under him. He was a sick old man, fascinated with splicing humanoids and creating different creature hybrids. Supposedly there is a rat amongst our people and the sick man has taken an interest in our son." Vegeta frowned at his mate's hysterical response, "Not our baby! He is just a baby!' Bulma began swatting at her mate's chest in rage and disgust at the news but was soon blocked when Vegeta grabbed her wrists. "Now Kakarot is going to be you and the boy's guard when he returns in two days. Bardock is interim guard until the fool's return." Vegeta frowned at the thought of Kakarot being with his mate while he is away. "Oh Vegeta, it's for the best. You are the strongest man in the Empire and a man of your caliber cannot be expected to spend all his time babysitting his mate and child." Bulma moved her hands into Vegeta's when his hold loosened.

"Please be safe woman, I know I haven't been the best mate and father as of late but I couldn't bear to lose you or the boy." Vegeta carefully stroked his thumbs over her small hands and looked into her face. "Vegeta, we aren't going anywhere, I promise." Vegeta pulled his mate in for a heated kiss. She quickly deepened the kiss with her mate, allowing his tongue to tour the inside of her mouth. Bulma reached around her mate's neck and began stroking the short spikes covering the nape of his neck while her own tongue swirled and battled with the tip of his own tongue. Vegeta began emitting a deep chested purr when a very loud "Da!" interrupted their headed session.

"Your son is calling you." Bulma whispered into Vegeta's cheek, "No that would be your son, woman. No son of mine is a cock block."

Bulma gave her mate a playful swat before heading into the living area where Bardock and Trunks resided.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first sunrise of Vegetasei was making its first appearance while the rest of the kingdom slept. Vegeta was awake well before the sun rose and for the first time in over a year he felt at peace. He closed his eyes and reached out to his son's ki and smirked when its signature caused a warm feeling in his chest. 'My boy' he thought to himself, and then his attention was turned to the light snores next to him. His mate was sprawled across their lush king sized bed far away in a distant dream.

Vegeta rolled closer to her taking in her scent while his hand brushed away the stray aqua tresses. "You've got a hold of me woman," he whispered to Bulma, who responded with a snort and snuggled closer to him. Vegeta's tail instinctively wrapped around her waist allowing her to move closer, the young prince sighed contently. This is where he belonged, with his mate in his arms and his cub just one room over.

Bulma began to stir in her sleep with slumber's hold letting go of her. "Good morning, princess" Vegeta whispered into her ear followed with a soft nibble on her ear lobe. Bulma let out a low growl before stretching out her limbs and greeting her mate. "Sleepyhead," Vegeta mumbled while moving his kisses further down her neck causing Bulma to shiver in delight. "Vegeta, the baby?" Bulma whispered in her futile attempts to swat away her mate, whom easily caught her flailing hand. "The boy is asleep, we got another hour before he wakes." Bulma opened her mouth in protest but was interrupted with her mate's strong kiss. Vegeta ran his tongue over her lower lip before entering her mouth with a flick of his tongue. Bulma cordially responded with parting her lips and reciprocating the kiss.

Vegeta rolled on top of her, trapping her small frame between his muscular thighs and supporting his weight with his arms on either side of her head. Bulma bucked her hips forward to meet his, rolling them over his growing erection. Vegeta shifted his weight and brought a hand down to meet her thigh, stroking it at an agonizing slow pace. Bulma groaned as he brought his head lower and took one of her supple mounds with his lips alternating between nips and kisses.

Bulma's hands traveled the length of his abdomen, tracing each ripple of muscle on her way down before stopping at his waistband. "May I?" She whispered into his ear, causing her mate to pause and with a shudder he quickly nodded and his member was freed from the tight spandex. Bulma filled her hands and lightly pulling causing more blood to rush into his now pulsating member.

Her mate did not allow her ministrations go unreturned, he placed one hand on her puckered breast and the other traveled down to her glistening entrance. Vegeta took in her clit between his thumb and index finger and began massaging the nerve filled nub. Bulma threw her head back in ecstasy at the feeling he was giving her and she grew damp in anticipation for what was waiting for her. "Vegeta, I want you," she moaned into his neck followed by earnest nibbling down to his shoulder. Vegeta smirked at his lust filled mate and grabbed one of her thighs thrusting it back until her knee was resting on her shoulder, exposing her completely.

"You want what, woman?" he growled while ravaging her ample chest. "I want," she couldn't finish her sentence because she reached her climax at the mercy of his fingers. Vegeta gave a light chuckle before plunging his enlarged manhood into her drenched entrance. The room was filled with feminine moans and masculine grunts as the two mates coupled. Vegeta plunged himself as far into that she allowed, each time growing harder and harder. He could feel his seed getting ready for release causing his balls to clench tighter the further they progressed. With a scream of ecstasy, Bulma was the first to give way to pleasure. Vegeta soon followed, releasing his seed into her womb and dropping his head over her shoulder. While he was releasing himself his mouth went to the crescent shaped scar covering the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

The sight of her scar caused an animalistic urge to take over and with a low grunt his teeth sunk back into it, breaking the scar tissue and blood began to trickle down her shoulder and chest. Bulma let out a scream of pain and pleasure at the reopening of her wound. A wound that signified love, commitment, and partnership; Bulma took it upon herself to mark Vegeta. She reached forward with her hands and clasped them behind his neck while he lapped up her spilled blood and sunk her own teeth into his shoulder. Vegeta paused at the sensation she gave him and sunk his teeth inside her shoulder one last time. Bulma busied herself lapping his blood while he tended to her own wound, "You are mine, woman, forever." Bulma met his intense gaze, blood dripped down both of their chins and they finished their session with a passionate kiss.

"We should get cleaned up, ChiChi will be here soon anyways." Bulma slowly sat up and stretched out her limbs. Vegeta lay across the bed and watched his attractive mate, "Looks like you might need help with that," Vegeta purred reaching out to his mate. "Vegeta!" She giggled as he lifted her in the air and carried her into the bathroom.

He placed Bulma on the bathtub's edge while he drew a bath for the two. When the temperature was to his liking he stepped inside and brought Bulma to his chest before bring her into the water with him. They both hissed as the soap bubbles washed over their bite marks but the sting was quickly forgotten when Vegeta's hands found Bulma's chest. Vegeta cupped his hands and gathered water in them before washing his mate's chest watching how the water glistened over her beautiful rounded breasts.

Bulma straddled his hips and met his mouth in a passionate kiss that brought his lower appendage at full attention. In the steam, water, and bubbles, the couple consummated their partnership once again.

* * *

Later that day Bulma found herself sitting in the throne room with the Queen and King. The Queen was interviewing new ladies for her court, and Bulma being the head lady in waiting had to help with the decision. The prince was spending the day training elites to strengthen the palace's security with the impending threat on the horizon, so he easily weaseled out of this boring affair.

Bulma's thoughts kept drifting to the events that morning, which she needed. Their bond weakened while Vegeta was gone, and Trunks was the only common link between the two up until this morning. While ChiChi was dressing Bulma, she noticed the bloody area on her shoulder. At first, her lady was alarmed by the harsh appearance of the wound but then calmed once the wound was cleaned to see it was Vegeta's mark. The lady was pleased that the bound between the young royal couple had been reopened and did not stop chattering to Bulma about how great this was. Bulma smirked at the memory of her friend and the excitement they shared.

The heiress was quickly brought out of her trance when she noticed Kumiko abruptly standing and growling to herself. "These ladies are a waste of my time, none of them are talented, and all of them are just a bunch of bimbos! Women like them belong in the harem!" The King's mouth dropped at his mate's sudden out burst. "Darling, calm yourself. These ladies are not that bad, they may be a little bland but that doesn't mean they aren't capable of the duties you will bestow on them." The Queen gave her mate a scowl that could bring a Saiyan elite to his knees before pacing about the throne room. "Of course you would defend young women. God knows you and the other putrid men around here need more fuckable items wandering throughout the palace!"

"Queen Kumiko, the last interview is ready," a weak humanoid called to the Queen from behind her post at the door looking a little terrified at the Queen's outburst. Bulma recognized the young girl from previous courtly encounters and happened to be one of the women Bulma handpicked for court. Like Bulma, the lady had her home planet purged at the hands of Frieza and was brought back to the Saiyan Empire as a "gift". "Thank you, Akira. Bring her in." The Queen quickly dismissed the green skinned humanoid and returned to her throne. Bulma leaned forward in interest at the next contestant for the Queen's affection.

The three royalties were all stunned at the newcomer's beauty. Standing at a reasonable 5'9" the blonde bombshell impressed the difficult crowd; they learned she was skilled in martial arts and sewing, however lacked charisma. Bulma shivered at the woman's piercing blue eyes and monotone voice, there was something not 100 percent right with the young female, but the Queen seemed infatuated.

"What is your name, dear?" The Queen leaned forward from her throne in interest. The young woman gave the King a sly glance before returning her attention towards the Queen, "Call me Juu."

"Well Juu, welcome to court. Akira will show you your chambers and will instruct you on everything you need to know. We are having a banquet tonight and all my ladies are to attend. Now you will get to see what it is like to be royalty." The Queen clasped her hands together in excitement of her new lady.

"Queen Kumiko, may I assist Akira, I would like to get to know Juu." Bulma whispered to the Queen, she wanted to get to know this new lady a little bit better. "Of course, that will be lovely! Now where is my grandson? I would love to spend some time with the cub." Bulma smiled lovingly at her Queen, "He is with ChiChi, she brought Gohan to our chambers this morning to play with Trunks."

"Splendid, now if you excuse me, I have some spoiling to do." Bulma chuckled at the aging Saiyan's excitement towards her grandson. The King slowly stood and turned to Bulma, "well I guess I better go and see what that son of mine is up to," with a wink at Bulma he turned to leave the lady in the throne room.

Bulma sighed before standing from her throne and heading out the door Akira and Juu exited.

_Vegeta, I don't know if I like this new lady to your mother._

_Jealousy? _He curtly responded, and then chuckled when Bulma jumped. _How did you do that?! _

_Silly woman, this morning you made our bond a two way street. Now we can communicate with each other without being near, of course, only a race as superior as the Saiyans can do this. _Bulma shook her head at her mate, _as always full of yourself; you cocky bastard. _He laughed at her once again; _it's confidence, not being cocky. As for Juu, you probably feel threatened by her presence. You are going to be queen, if any of those broads have something to cause jealousy, it's being jealous of you. So go and get to know this lady, she probably will end up being your lady in waiting when you take the throne. _Bulma grumbled at this thought, _not if I have anything to do with it. _There was silence from her mate for a couple seconds before he responded to her thought, _I'll see you this evening, woman. Need to get back to these meatheads before they kill each other. _

Bulma smirked at his last response; their entire conversation took the time Bulma needed to walk to the ladies' rooms. The heiress paused and took a deep breath before opening the door and facing the newest lady of court.

"Lady Akira, Lady Juu," Bulma greeted the two ladies in the main foyer of the ladies' chambers. The two returned with a low curtsy and Akira smiled at Bulma. "Juu, this is Lady Bulma. She is the lady in waiting for the queen and also the princess of the Saiyan Empire. She is mated with the prince; our King's first born. They have recently birthed an heir named Prince Trunks Vegeta." Akira graciously nodded towards Bulma who returned the smile, "Why thank you for the introduction, Akira."

Juu took a step forward towards Bulma, allowing her gaze to penetrate Bulma's being. "Why isn't it the privilege to have the future queen to supervise my first day at court. You have a son? I sure hope to meet him soon." Juu gave a demi curtsy when she finished her monologue receiving a studious glance from Bulma.

The aqua female began to circle Juu, "You said you are a talented seamstress, no?" Juu allowed the corner of her lip to curl, "Yes, I am. The dress I am wearing along with the other dresses in my wardrobe is of my creation. Feel free to take a look, my lady." Bulma frowned at the tone of her voice. "Very well, your dress is quite beautiful. It turns out the court needs a new seamstress. The previous one has taken maternity leave with her first child and will not be back for some time. If you prove worthy, we may keep you permanently." Juu nodded in understanding towards Bulma, "When will I start?" She asked in a bored tone, Bulma frowned at the new lady not impressed with the lack of humility. "Tomorrow, with me. The full moon is upon us and in three weeks we are having a ball in honor of the Saiyans reaching their pinnacle of power."

"For a human, I find it amusing how you entertain the Saiyans and take part of their traditions as if you were a Saiyan yourself. " Juu frowned before turning away towards her own bedroom. Bulma's mouth dropped at the disrespect Juu showed her, "My lady, I am sure she is unaware of the relationship you have with the Saiyan royal family. I assure you she will be broken of the behavior she displayed today." Akira curtsied in respect before dismissing herself to the back rooms to help prepare the other ladies for the banquet tonight.

"If she has hope of lasting in court when I become Queen, then she has another thing coming. Ugh!" Bulma fumed before storming out of the room in search for her husband.

* * *

Far away from the palace deep in a secluded forest, Dr. Gero hid inside his secret lab. Deep inside a cave hidden by the vast expanse of a waterfall, the evil scientist set up a lab to create his new malicious beings. The dimly lit lab contained five medical tables, each with perfect looking humanoids strapped to each. Various IV lines connected to their arms, keeping them alive intravenously while robotic arms worked on replacing the vital organs with newer, indestructible tissues. Gero was creating an indestructible warrior, one that never feels hunger, never is tired, and one that has a combat strength that rivals the elite Saiyans.

The crazed man was sitting in an office chair pulled up next to a large screen computer. What his accomplice saw through her eyes was transmitted through a satellite set in Vegetasei's orbit and back into his lab and presented on his large screen.

"Wonderful, Eighteen, you have succeeded into entering the castle. Now you have to gain their trust and spend time with the boy. Then my evil plan can be set into motion." Gero hunched over his keyboard and typed in a list of commands for Eighteen to perform while she was in the castle, the first beginning with befriending Bulma. "That blue haired bitch could be a problem," the old man growled, "better win her over so she doesn't expect anything. If my premonitions are correct, she takes a lot after her father and has a powerful mind.

Dr. Gero evilly snickered as he watched through Eighteen's eyes her travels through the castle, and grew more and more loud as he witnessed how trusting everyone was acting towards her.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

The prince grimaced at the piercing shrill of his approaching mate's voice as she drew near. The prince was observing the troops kata repetitions and once they finished he ordered them to repeat the exercise again. "Perfection is only accepted in the royal elite army you monkeys. How can you call yourself an elite? Get back to it!" He roared at his troops before turning to his irate mate.

It was a beautiful day on Vegetasei; the two suns were at high noon and a light breeze from the near coast kept the heat at a tolerable level. Vegeta's cape flapped in the wind causing crisp rustles in the air mixed with the groans of his men. The prince admired his woman's approaching form, the swell of her breast pressed against her white gown; the sweetheart neckline accentuated their ample amount. The dress had scalloped sleeves capped off at her shoulders, perfect for the warm weather. The floor length gown trailed slightly behind her with pale pink floral designs accentuating the playfulness of the gown with elegance. Bulma's hair was pulled into a low bun with a few wisps of aqua hair framing her face. 'My mate is stunning.' He thought to himself.

"I cannot believe Juu! She is atrocious and rude! She insulted me for not being a Saiyan, but who is she to talk? She isn't Saiyan either!" Bulma fumed while massaging the temple on the side of her head.

"Woman, don't let some servant get to you." Bulma paused at Vegeta referring to Juu as a servant. "WHAT?" She yelled, "A servant? Is that what the ladies in court are to you? Is that how you viewed me?" Vegeta slapped his hand to his eyes when he realized his mistake. "No, Bulma that's not what I meant. What I meant was…"

"I don't want to hear it. Maybe Trunks and I should go back to the ladies' chambers, oh excuse me, _servant _chambers. Maybe your son will have the privilege of being a royal guard since technically he is born of a servant!"

"Woman, don't cross me. You know it isn't like that for you. You were raised by my mother, you were brought up in the royal house of Vegeta, it is only right and natural you are the next queen since the current queen groomed you for the position."

"Whatever Vegeta! I will never be good enough for you!" With that, Bulma turned on her heel and stormed back into the palace. The couple's dispute did not go unnoticed, however. From up above over looking the royal training grounds stood Juu, she witnessed everything that was exchanged and saw her chance to move in and befriend Bulma.

* * *

The banquet went on relatively smoothly. Bulma sat to the Queen's right with the King on the Queen's left. Vegeta was seated on the King's left, and for the first time Bulma was thankful for the separation from the Prince, seeing she still upset about their argument earlier.

The ladies from the Queen's court were standing behind Bulma and the Queen whispering to each other about the events at the banquet. Many people were dancing, eating or drinking. The elite guards behind the King and prince flirted with the ladies, which were returned with flirtatious declines.

"Ladies! Go dance, it isn't every day we have a banquet with dancing. Who knows maybe your mate is waiting for you!" The Queen took notice of her ladies' excitement and decided to allow them the night off. The ladies all giggled before dismissing themselves to the dance floor to mingle with the guards.

"Juu, do you not wish to partake in the festivities?" Kumiko leaned back in her chair and took in her newest lady's stoic expression. "I do not feel the need for such," she responded with a bored tone. Bulma frowned at Juu's disrespect, if the Queen says dance, you dance; or so Bulma thought.

"Well, Lady Juu, I would love to take you for a dance." The royal table immediately silenced as King Vegeta stood and approached the lady. "Why, my King, I would expect you to take your Queen dancing, not a lowly lady like myself." Juu slid a sideways glance towards the Queen. "I surely do not mind! Dance with your King, Lady Juu!" The King smirked at the coy lady taking her hand towards the dance floor.

Kumiko watched her husband take the beautiful blonde away from the table and leaned back in her chair. "You surely do not feel rivaled by her?" Bulma leaned towards the Queen from her chair, "Not at all Lady Bulma. After being mated to the same man for close to thirty years you learn to let things go." Kumiko massaged her temple and let out a sigh, "If you excuse me, Bulma, I am retiring to my chambers. I have some documents to look over and I am exhausted." Bulma nodded to her Queen and shifted her attention back towards the dance floor. Kumiko looked down at her lady and gave a weak smile before leaving the banquet hall.

The King spun Juu around and pulled her back close against his chest. "Lady Juu, beautiful as ever." He whispered into her ear, causing the young woman to shiver. "I appreciate your compliments, but they should be directed towards another." Juu responded to the King, which resulted in the hand on her waist to grasp her even harder. "I do not see another woman, my lady," the King purred into her ear while moving his hand lower until it was resting on the top of his rear.

The couple continued to dance in silence while Juu processed his words, "Well Lady Juu, come to my chambers this evening so I can prove to you that you are the only lady I see." The music then changed as if on queue and Juu was left on the dance floor alone.

"Men." Juu suddenly felt disgusted with the need to go shower, so she silently exited the banquet hall.

Bulma rested her head on her fist and observed the banquet; the prince mimicked her position on the opposite side of the table.

_You look beautiful tonight._ Bulma frowned when Vegeta entered her mind and decided to respond with putting up a wall. She placed her napkin on the table and abruptly stood grabbing her goblet of wine.

"How dare you try to approach me again, after what you said?! Leave me alone you self centered asshat!" Before the prince could respond, the goblet was emptied over his head and Bulma was fifteen feet away from him retreating towards the exit. The music came to a sudden halt and everyone's attention was turned toward the now emptied royal table. "The banquet is over! Everyone out!" Vegeta roared towards the partygoers, causing everyone to jump and quickly retreat towards the nearest exists. Vegeta let out a feral growl and chased after his fleeing mate. 'Good for nothing whore' he fumed to himself while in pursuit of his aquamarine lover.

Bulma raced through the hallways following the twists and turns until she entered an area she knew she could be safe. Once inside Trunk's room, she fell to her knees in front of the baby's crib. "Ma?" Trunks cooed out to his mother before reaching a tiny hand through the bars towards his sobbing mother.

"Hi baby, sorry to wake you." The mother smiled down at her child, whom was studying her adoringly. Bulma reached through the bars and stroked her son's cheek, finding peace in his presence. "You are so perfect, my boy. You will have the life I never had, I can promise you that." The boy smiled at his mother, but his smile quickly turned into a scowl.

Bulma froze, knowing who was at the doorway. Silently he approached his kneeling mate and stood next to her, watching their son. "What you did tonight is punishable by death. An insubordinate princess will not be tolerated in the courts, but since you gave me an heir, you will be spared." Bulma could not stop her shaking as her mate spoke, "Go to bed Trunks." The lavender boy looked up at his father one last time before obliging his demand and settling in bed and closing his eyes.

Vegeta turned on his heel and turned to exit the room, Bulma shivered when his cape brushed against her shoulder. "Woman, come with me." Vegeta's gruff voice caused her breath to catch in her throat, but she stood and followed him into the hallway.

Bulma followed her mate down the hallway and through the main foyer that lead to the royal gardens. Vegeta lead her all the way through the garden until they ended up at his father's fountain. Vegeta kept his back to his mate and without saying a word to her and began stripping off his armor, throwing it carelessly to the ground. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered to him, still trembling from her run from him. "Shut up, wench," he growled at her, thrashing his tail in absolute irritation.

Hot tears began to stream down her face when her mate finally turned around to meet her gaze. His eyes were white with anger and his fangs were more prominent than usual. The oozaru had taken over his body, though he wasn't transforming, his animalistic side was showing. Then it dawned on her, he brought her to the fountain so no one could hear her. Even with Saiyans' elite hearing, this location would keep her screams muffled and no one would come save her.

Before she could run he already had her pinned against the ground and his arm wrapped firmly across her chest, keeping her from moving away from him. Bulma struggled against him, but realized her efforts were futile against the strong Saiyan. "You will never disobey me again. Whether it refuse to believe my word or blatant disrespect like you showed today," he growled into her ear. Bulma turned her head to the side and allowed the tears to fall into the grass under her head. She could hear the skirt to her evening gown rip, exposing her intimate flesh to the cool night air.

Vegeta's erection pressed firmly against her thigh while his hands discarded the fabric keeping his loins separated from his mate's soft flesh. Once her rear and womanhood was exposed to the prince's ravenous gaze, all clear thought left his mind.

The screams, the blood, the agony was blocked out of his mind as he mutilated his mate's flesh. All the embarrassment from his tour with Frieza; a third class ascending before him; and tonight's embarrassment built up inside the prince and now he was seeking his release.

Meanwhile Bulma lay still underneath her mate, absorbing the thoughts that were filtering through his head and being passed onto her. Each thrust she felt more pain, mentally and physically. She was suffering the mental anguish her mate has suffered the past year and they physical was what he was inflicting upon her. She knew she was bleeding now, she could smell its coppery scent each time he pulled away from her. The scent threw Vegeta into a wave of pleasure causing him to lean forward over his mate. Bulma felt his weight shift over her back and closed her eyes tightly shut, fearing he was going to snap her neck.

Vegeta groaned and released his seed into his mate, relishing in the bliss of pleasure and being in control again. He was the alpha, and he needed to declare that tonight to her. His mouth roamed over the mark on her shoulder, With a grunt he pushed further into her and sunk his fangs into the mark. He broke the skin causing blood to drench the top of her gown, but he continued to bite further.

Bulma shrieked in pain, feeling the muscle rip as Vegeta gnawed at her shoulder in fervent need. Blood began to pool around her head and the pain grew unbearable. She could hear the bones in her shoulder crack and splinter between his power jaws and she felt ligaments snap.

Black began to haze its way around the princess's form, enveloping her into an unconscious land far way from this puddle of blood and her mate. The mate she loved dearly yet the mate who caused her the most pain imaginable.

The only thing that did not keep her from slipping away was her son, whom was tucked safely away in his room oblivious to the heinous actions of his parents.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, things definitely have taken a dark path in the House of Vegeta. There is light at the end of the tunnel, but our two favorite lovers will be experiencing a lot of angst. A bad time for trouble between these two, eh? Especially since Gero is infiltrating the palace. *Plot Twist*

x. Hill


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"A gift my lady," The young Saiyan guard announced as he entered Queen Kumiko's bedroom. "Set it over there," she motioned towards her vanity. The guard suddenly blushed, "I apologize for the misunderstanding, but this gift is intended for Lady Juu." Juu looked up from her work on the Queen's dress at this revelation, "May I enquire who sent it?" Lady Juu placed a pin into the seam to mark her place before approaching the guard.

"The King, my lady." Juu's mouth quickly gaped, "open it" she demanded. The guard obliged and offered the now open gift to Lady Juu. The seamstress gaped at the stunning gift. The present was a jeweled hairpin with black onyx jewels encrusting a butterfly figure. Juu fidgeted with hands to hold back her excitement over the gorgeous jewelry but quickly got control of herself.

"Send it back." Lady Juu commanded. "But, my Lady, it is a great offence to return a gift from the King?" The guard attempted to argue with the blonde, "it is a great offence for him to bestow gifts upon one of his Queen's ladies. Especially when they are in the same room! Now I do not want to repeat myself, send it back!" Lady Juu turned her back on the guard and immediately resumed her work.

Once the guard left Kumiko turned her attention towards the flustered lady. "You did not have to do that."

"It was what is best, my Queen. I wish no disrespect, but my loyalties are to you. I will not be some lady that stands by while the King attempts to cheat on his wife." Juu looked up at her Queen with a serious expression causing the Queen to weakly return the smile. "I admire your honor." Kumiko replied and patted the lady on the head. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go out for a spar."

Juu watched the Queen leave the room before setting down the fabric and massaging her temple. Gero has been having a hay-day with the events of the palace and the constant input she received from his lab was beginning to give her a headache. The King's new obsession with her was an unexpected event, but Gero is using it to his advantage. He wanted Juu to seduce the King, which caused the young woman to gag at the thought. Then there was the princess, she was a tough person to crack, and also she was too smart for her own good. She could tell the blue haired nymph suspected something, whether it is her natural brains or maternal instinct.

Lady Juu shook her head and returned to her work seeing that she had many dresses to make for the moon festival.

* * *

Bulma leaned against windowpane observing the troops training under her mate. She sighed and turned her back on the view. The oozaru side of Vegeta changed her; it made her stronger; she felt as if she matured ten years in a night. Now she knew that she was going to be Queen, and he was to be her King. Most people would believe that she would be damaged from the other night with him, but she wasn't.

After growing up with Saiyans the way they behave when the full moon drew near was no surprise to her. As a child, she observed many female mates taken to the infirmary due to an outburst weeks before the full moon.

As she grew older the moon began to affect her too. The full moon caused Bulma's mood swings and made her irritable. Now that she was mated to a Saiyan, the combination of her hormones with his aggression caused the other night to occur. After speaking with ChiChi, that's what it came to. Vegeta in his right frame of mind would never have acted in that manner.

Bulma subconsciously rubbed her hand over her shoulder, feeling the tight skin from where he bit her. Her once flawless skin was now marred with multiple bite marks, some ragged while others were crisp crescent shapes. "Oh Vegeta, look what you did," she whispered to herself.

That night after she fell unconscious, the Prince brought her to his regeneration tank to be healed. While the liquid washed over her body and replicated her DNA, she could feel his presence. He remained by her side the whole evening while her body healed itself and she recuperated from what happened. Once she was conscious but still submerged in the tank, she reached out to him.

_Vegeta, I am sorry for what I did. It was childish, but why? Why did you lay a hand on me like that? _

_Woman, it was the moon. The oozaru took over and I lost it. I wasn't aware of what I was doing until it was too late. If you can accept my apology, please do so. I never have laid a hand against you nor will I do so ever again. Bulma I beg you, my mate. You gave me everything without me giving anything in return. You gave me an heir; you gave me a second chance, why did I do this to you? _

_Vegeta, you are my mate. I will always be by your side. I finally have learned what it is like to be Saiyan. Tonight you showed me everything I didn't understand about you, from your time to Frieza to your death on Namek. Now I know. Your heart is pure when it comes to me, and I will never doubt you again. _

_Woman, I love you._

Bulma's eyes shot open at her mate's admission. She leaned forward in the tank and placed a hand against the glass near his face. Vegeta's eyes widened at her movement and covered her hand over the glass with his own. Bulma studied his face intently, committing this moment to memory. Vegeta let out a sigh, this was too much for him, and everything he had been through finally broke to the surface.

_Do you still want to be my Queen? _Bulma's eyes softened, _Yes, Vegeta, I still want to be your Queen. But most importantly, I still want to be your mate because I love you too. _

Vegeta backed away from the glass and brought his hands up to his face, shielding his eyes from Bulma. _Vegeta? _

The Prince began to shake when he heard her voice again but slowly brought down his hands. Tears were streaming down his face and pure love flooded through his eyes and into Bulma's heart.

_Get me out of this thing. _She demanded him, and he scampered to the control panel and punched in a few buttons causing the tank to immediately drain. One the glass casing opened up Vegeta jumped inside the tank and quickly removed her breathing apparatus and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. "Woman I am so sorry," he muffled into the crook of her neck through ragged sobs. Bulma gently placed her hands behind his head and stroked the nape of his neck. "We are okay, Vegeta. I am still here, you are still here, and I just love you so much." Bulma pulled away from her Prince only to pull his face into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"She did what?"

The King was furious Juu returned his gift, how dare she show that much disrespect towards her King. "I tried to reason with her, sir. But she refused to listen!" The guard backed away from the irate King, fearing his life. "Well you obviously did not do enough!" The King made a final point to his statement with a fatal ki blast to the guard's chest causing him instantly drop to the floor.

"My King, I am sure the young woman meant no harm." The young guard approached the King from a dark corner in the king's chambers. The older Saiyan eyed the newcomer suspiciously, debating whether or not to blast him into the next dimension as well. The guard was one of the smallest soldiers in the King's army, standing at 5'9" with an extremely slender build. Despite his size, the young boy held his own in a spar with the King and quickly became is favorite to spar with. The young guard tossed his long black hair over his shoulder and smirked at the King before diverting his icy blue gaze towards the deceased man.

"Shame, I was quite fond of him." The elder Saiyan frowned at the charred man before dismissing himself.  
"Ushi, clean this mess and then meet with me to spar," the King growled out over his shoulder before exiting the room.

Ushi grimaced at the task at hand, thoroughly disgusted that he had to clean up this mess, if his kami-forsaken sister would have accepted the gift then he would not be stuck cleaning this mess.

* * *

Bulma placed her five-month-old baby down in his crib for a nap when she heard the ruckus from the King's chambers. The young woman opened her door and peered around the corner to see what was happening, aware that the full moon was just two weeks away and its affects were torturing the Saiyans.

The King stormed down the hallway growling under his breath without noticing Bulma observing him. 'What's up his ass?' she thought before dismissing his actions all together and returning to her room.

Not even five minutes later there was a knock on her door, "come in," Bulma softly responded, cautious not to wake up Trunks. To Bulma's chagrin, Lady Juu slipped through the doorway. "Lady Juu, pleasure as always." Bulma addressed the lady coldly before turning her attention back to her sleeping son.

"Lady Bulma, if you don't mind me asking. What is your opinion of the King?" Juu questioning the King surprised Bulma so she took a seat at her study before addressing Juu.

"The King is a harsh man, he is a strict ruler and values his pride and strength," Bulma sighed before continuing, "With that said, I look to him like a father. He took me in when I was a young girl and he did not have to. He loves his son and his mate, and he has accepted me as his own." Juu nodded her head and kneeled in front of Bulma,"please do not judge me for what I am about to say," Juu pleaded.

"That depends on what it is, Juu." Bulma crossed her arms and frowned at the lady below her. "The King graced me with a beautiful hair pin today, yet I declined it. It was gifted to me in front of Lady Kumiko and now I am hearing he killed the guard whom delivered it to me. How can a King that you say is so honorable treat his mate this way?" Juu rocked back on her heels and looked up to Bulma.

She could tell Juu was disturbed by the King's actions, and Bulma was quite surprised the King would do this to Kumiko. "Like I said, the King is a harsh man, and a proud man. He is probably upset that you returned his gift. As far as the Queen, I have no idea. I am mated to her son, but what happens between her and the King are not of my business."

Juu nodded her head before standing, "Thank you for speaking with me. Anyways, I need to get your measurements for the moon festival." Bulma nodded and began stripping down to her under garments.

The two women remained silent until Juu was finished with her measurements. "Your outfit shall be ready in a week. Until then." Juu curtsied and dismissed herself from Bulma's room.

The Princess watched Juu leave and shook her head in disbelief. 'How could the King do this? Seek out another mistress?' Trunks interrupted Bulma's thoughts with a small cry. "Hey baby, did you have a good nap?" She smiled down to the little boy, taking in the sight of him in his crib. "You aren't going to be this little long, in seven months you'll be a year old." Bulma reached down and picked up her son rocking him in her arms. "Pew! You are a stinky boy!" Bulma giggled at her son before taking him to the changing table.

While she was changing out her son's diaper, Vegeta entered the room, "quite the busy woman are we?" Bulma perked an eyebrow up at her mate. "Vegeta your father is pursuing Juu. As much as I do not like the woman, she came in here pretty distraught. Vegeta approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That dirty old man," he nuzzled into her neck, "it is common for older Saiyans to seek out mistresses. I do not approve of this behavior frankly it disgusts me." Bulma nodded her head while picking up Trunks and turning to Vegeta. "So are you saying when I am old and worn you are going to seek out a new younger model?" Bulma smirked at Vegeta sudden shift in behavior; she obviously struck a cord with him.

"Never." He smiled at his mate, taking in her beautiful figure. "How's the boy?" Bulma looked down at their son and smiled, "He is well, and he looks so much like you. Vegeta reached out and took Trunks from her arms. "He is really strong, I feel one day he will surpass me."

Bulma placed a hand on her mate's cheek and smiled when he leaned into its warmth. "That is a long time from now, my love." Vegeta shifted Trunks to his side and captured his mate's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Dr. Gero circled the large incubation tank he kept secure deeper into his lab. The embryo was no larger than a grapefruit, but its size wasn't indicative of its strength. "My son coming a long beautifully, I see." He pressed his face against the glass while letting out an evil laugh.

The absolute mayhem occurring the house of Vegeta was too perfect, his plan was easily falling into motion. "Eighteen is going to be a problem, I obviously did not spend enough time eliminating her human ability to feel right from wrong. Her conscience is going to interfere with her possible relationship with the King. Maybe if I implemented an update in her system that caused her pain every time she went against my command. Why yes, that is a marvelous idea!" Gero scurried to his lab bench and began working out the codes for this new update to keep Eighteen at bay.

"Oh Prince Vegeta, you thought you got away from the Cold Empire on Namek. You are about to have a rude awakening my monkey prince!" Gero stroked his mustache as the memory began to come to him.

_"I want you to find a way to destroy that monkey race; they have killed Frieza and have taken over the empire. I need your help; my hands are tied due to my lack of strength compared to the Saiyans. However with your brain and my funds, we can find a way to bring them to their knees!" Gero looked up at Cooler in disbelief, Frieza was gone. He could not believe it. He and Frieza were long time friends, and Gero believed that they would be more once the lizard prince returned from Namek. _

_Tears began to stream down the old man's face as he pictured Frieza's demise at the hands of the Saiyans. "Enough with your tears, old man. The Icejins need to get the empire back into their dominion and rid of these Saiyans for once and for all." Gero stumbled backwards as Cooler's words finally sunk in. "I have been Frieza's loyal medic and scientist for over a decade now, I will do anything in my power to avenge his untimely death." Cooler pursed his slim lips at Gero's words. "We all know how much Frieza meant to you, which makes me believe you would be the right man for the job." _

Gero wiped away a stray tear from the corner of his eye when he remembered his past love obsession and how he would never have that chance. "Those Saiyans took away what was dear to me, so I will take away what is dear to them!" Gero cackled evilly and gave the incubator tank one last look before turning off the lights and leaving his lab for the evening.

* * *

Later that evening Bulma was putting Trunks to bed when Vegeta appeared at the nursery doorway. Bulma smiled at her mate while motioning for him to remain silent so Trunks would not be disturbed. Vegeta nodded and patiently waited for his mate to finish tending to their son.

_Hurry up woman. Quit coddling the boy! _

_Oh shut up Vegeta. I will coddle him all I want. He won't be a baby forever. _

Vegeta smirked at his mate and continued to observe her meticulous care to their son. Once Bulma was sure her son was secure for the night she turned off the lamp and approached her waiting mate. "He's finally asleep, Vegeta." She looked up and smiled at her mate, which was returned with a snort as she quietly shut the door.

"Bulma, I have something for you." Bulma paused and looked down at Vegeta's clutched hand. "Close your eyes and hold your hands out." The young woman quietly obliged his request and cupped her hands together. Even though Bulma could not see, she grew excited when the thin metal made contact with her palm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the present in her hand.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she picked up the necklace; it was the most beautiful gift she ever received. Attached to the slim silver chain was a sapphire locket encrusted with diamonds. "Open it, my love." Vegeta whispered into her ear as he brushed his hands against her biceps. Bulma shivered at his touch and her lip began to tremble when she read the engraving inside the locket.

**_You are my moon – V_**

Bulma looked up at her mate and with a shaky voice, "Vegeta it is beautiful. I love you so much!" Vegeta was not prepared for her to launch herself at him, so he was easily knocked off balance when she sprung towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Vegeta slowly levitated off the ground and carried her in his embrace to their chambers while holding her steady.

Once inside their bedroom he gently laid her across their bed and took the locket from her hands. "Allow me to put this on you, my woman." Bulma shifted on her side and pulled her hair away, giving Vegeta access to her neck. He easily slid the chain around her neck and clasped it closed followed by a kiss on the lock. He trailed his kisses to her bite marks making sure to kiss each one before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

_My Queen, I will never leave your side. _Tears burned down Bulma's cheeks causing the kiss to deepen. Vegeta licked away the salty liquid from her lips while pulling her into his lap. His hands roamed over her fragile form clad in only a sheer nightgown clinging to her curves. He moved his hands over each of her curves until reaching the juncture between her thighs. She immediately opened them up to the intruder, allowing Vegeta access to her sacred area. He wasted no time pulling away the flimsy fabric and dipping a finger into his mate's entrance.

Bulma threw her head back in ecstasy, thoroughly enjoying the sensations he was feeding her. Vegeta leaned back on their bed allowing Bulma to press into his chest while he pleasured her. Being with his mate was the ultimate form of pleasure Vegeta could receive in this life, and tonight he was making it his mission to do so. With his free hand he reached upwards and began massaging her chest and covering her jaw with soft kisses.

Bulma rotated around so that she was facing Vegeta, meeting his kisses with a passionate kiss of her own. Vegeta pulled her tightly to his chest and laid down on the soft mattress allowing her free access to his body. Bulma roamed her hands over his abdomen until she reached the waistband of his spandex and slid it off with ease. The Saiyan shivered against the contact of her soft touch, instantly sheathing himself into her warmth.

He threw his mate down on the mattress and slowly took her into a land of pleasure and made love to her many times that evening.

* * *

Later that evening after Bulma fell asleep, Vegeta did not find sleep as easily. He could feel his father's ki spiking at an alarming rate. 'Damn it old man, what is it now?' Vegeta let out a low growl and tossed away the bed sheets and got out of bed. He quickly put on a flight suit with a simple training armor with boots and gloves before heading out the door. The prince stealthily stormed through the hallways until he could hear his father arguing with someone. He quirked an eyebrow and suppressed his ki so he could remain unnoticed.

"How dare you refuse a gift of mine you cunt?"

"I did it because you are a married man!"

"I want you, and I will have you damn it!"

He pressed his back against the wall and craned his neck around the corner to observe the argument his father was participating in. Vegeta's mouth gaped at what he saw and let out a warning growl in disgust.

The King had Lady Juu pressed over a decorative table that his mother furnished the hallways with and her skirt was ripped past her hip. The King was abusing the poor girl's body in the most dishonorable way mentionable. The Prince could not bear to watch any more and he quickly ascended to super Saiyan, making his presence known.

The King paused like a deer caught in the headlights, terrified at the sight of his son. The Prince charged forward and planted both his feet into the man's neck, causing him to withdraw from Juu and fall to the floor.

"A man of your kind has no honor being king." Vegeta looked down at his father as he said those words and knew that it was time to succeed him as the kings of Vegetasei succeeded their fathers.

The prince let out a feral growl and plunged his hand deep into his father's chest, ripping the beating heart from his body. As the blood drained from the former King's body, he watched his son set flame to his now dead heart and letting the ashes fall into the hole in his chest.

Juu fell to the new King's feet wracking with sobs, "Please forgive me, I meant no dishonor." Vegeta glared down at the blonde and without a word he returned to his normal form and left his father's body laying dead next to Juu.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****I hope this chapter makes up for the last one! I know some readers did not appreciate the angst in the last chapter, but it was time for Vegeta to surpass his father and become King which is why I ended the elder Vegeta's life this way. I know many of you are probably wondering about Eighteen, Seventeen, and Gero. Well, you shall see. I have interesting things planned for them :)

As far as Bulma and Vegeta go, thinks will be smooth here on out for them as a couple as they face the hard times ruling an empire.

Please review!

X. Hill


End file.
